Warm Me Up
by littlemissunpredictable
Summary: Alice is a new comer in the fashion world. Bella is one of the masters. What will happen when Bella chooses Alice to do a photoshoot with her with lots of touching and kissing. Rated M. A/B AH
1. Chapter 1

**Warm Me Up**

* * *

**It's another Bella/Alice fic! Yey! This story has been in my mind for a long time now and I just had to let you all read it. **

**I loved your reactions and comments on my first Bella/Alice fic, My Happily Ever After, and I wanted to do another one. This will be more steamier than MHEA as the chapters go by. **

**Pictures are in my profile. Go check it out**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

**Come closer to me baby  
I've got everything you need  
To feed your hunger pangs for tonight**

'_**Warm Me Up' **_**by The Audition**

* * *

**AlicePOV**

Oh. My. God. I'm so nervous right now. Currently, I am sitting here anxiously waiting for Isabella Swan to arrive.

Isabella Swan or Bella for short.

She's the most famous model/actress here in the biz. She started modeling when she was fifteen and added acting to her many talents when she was 21. She posed only in clothes for famous fashion designers when she started modeling but now, she already posed for playboy, maxim and all other kinds of men's magazine, other magazines like vanity fair, in style, entertainment weekly, nylon and the like and also in billboards. She even have a picture in only her underwear and no top. Just her hands covering her boobs, standing in front of a white wall like it was so usual to do that. It was so hot.

She's one of the sexiest models, if not the most. But besides modeling, she's also an actress. Bella has acted for some indie movies, some extras in top movies and some in commercials. But that was just her gigs. Her top priority is her modelling.

And that's what brought me here. A photoshoot with Bella Swan herself. GAH! I wasn't a supermodel like her but they said she personally chose me to do this shoot with her. Exciting as it may seems, I am beyond scared to work with a professional like her. I just started a year ago but my manager said this could be my breakthrough. A picture with the famous Isabella.

I was fidgeting and shaking and biting my nails when I heard an "I'm here, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Oh God! She's here. _Okay, be cool Alice. She's just a human being like you. OH! Who am I kidding!_

"Ms. Brandon? Are you ready? Ms. Swan is just retouching her make-up and changing her wardrobe then we're starting." Alexa, the assistant photographer, told me. I nodded then she went away. I waited for another ten minutes for the go signal then Laurent De Luca, an Italian photographer and one of the best photographers in the country, called me.

"Alice, dear." He reached for me and looped my arm in his. He guided me to the studio where the photoshoot will be held and where Bella Swan was standing. Fuck! She's so beautiful... and so sexy. She was wearing a black silk mini dress with a deep V, halter top that ties on the back of her neck. The dress was cut super short and had a fitted skirt that barely covered her southern goods. You can see that she wasn't wearing any bra with how she wore the dress. Then on her feet were black pumps.

"You must be Alice Brandon. Hi, I'm Bella Swan." She suddenly cut through my ogling and offered a hand and a beautiful smile.

"Yes, nice to meet you Ms. Swan." I grabbed her hand and shook it lightly.

"Please, we'll be working together for maybe three days, just call me Bella." She gave me yet another smile that made my knees weak. Fuck, what was happening to me? It's not normal for me to be attracted to a woman. Maybe for Bella, it is normal... Oh wait. I forgot to tell you that...

Bella Swan is a certified lesbian. Yup, the gorgeous, sultry model that every guy wants is a pussy licker.

"Okay then, Bella." I said then bit my lower lip.

"Shall we start?" Laurent said. Both of us walked over to the room where a club was put up. The theme is supposed to be girls who were living free or something like that. Bella and I are required to have some sexy positions and maybe some kissing. All are professional here... but I doubt that my calm will remain if and when that time comes.

"Okay girls," Laurent started. There was some sexy music that was playing in the background so we were like in a real club. It was kind of dark and only the green and blue laser lights were on. "Bella, I want you to put your hands on either side of Alice's waist." Laurent instructed. Bella turned to me and did what she was asked then pulled me closer to hers. "Good. Alice, I want you to not look at Bella, your arms only on your sides. Bella, your face must be inches away from her neck, like you are trying to kiss it." I looked away from the sexy woman in from of me while she leaned closer to me. I can feel her hot breath on my neck as my heart was rapidly beating, my breathing was uneven.

"Alice, just relax." Bella told me, feeling my uneasiness.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. It was so hard to relax when Bella Swan was touching all over your body. We did more poses like the first one, it was making me feel light headed. Like that one where I put my right leg on her waist and the other on the floor, my arms were around her neck while her hands were either on my neck, ready to kiss me, and the other on my ass! That was by far the hottest position we have done besides the one where she actually kissed my neck with her wet lips.

"For the last position... Alice, don't freak out okay..." Laurent told me. I was confused for a moment then realization hit me. "I want you to push your back on Bella's chest, rest your head on her shoulder. Bella, bow your head down into her." We did what we were asked to do, just waiting for the last instruction to come which I was dreading for and anxious at the same time. "Alice, put your left hand through Bella's hair like you're going to push her into your face. I want your other hand on her ass." Oh God. I beg to differ what I said awhile ago. This was the hottest position ever! "Bella, I want both your hands on her boobs." Fuck! "On my go signal I want both of you to kiss each other. If you're not comfortable with the full make-out, you can do the touching or brushing oor whatever you want. But please find a way to make it look like real... okay?"

"Yeah." Both Bella and I breathed at the same time.

"Are you okay with this Alice? I can ask Laurent for another position if you're not comfortable with this." Bella said. Her hands were already on my boobs, I can tell that she can feel my hard nipples through my sequined bra-like top.

"It's fine with me." I told her. And the truth is, I really want my lips to touch hers. To feel her.

"Ladies, start now." Laurent gave us the go signal then our lips touched. At first, she was just brushing her lips to mine. And then, all of a sudden, there was a part of me that wanted more of her and I pushed her head into mine further until our lips were moving in sync.

She tasted so good. She had lipgloss on that tasted so good. With tha addition of her strawberry sent, my body went into overdrive. I can feel my vagina heat up as she started squeezing my breasts. Her tongue came out and licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. I granted and let her tongue explore the inside of my mouth. I was sucking on her tongue and squeezing her ass when I heard Laurent tell us to stop and the shoot was over.

I pulled my face away from Bella's and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. We were both breathing deep and hard.

"Uhm..." She breathed as I untangled myself from her.

"Good job, ladies. Tomorrow we will shoot outdoors. You two will still be looking like you are a couple but out and about on the streets. So, get your beauty rest and I'll see you tomorrow." He walked over to us and gave us both a kiss on the cheek.

When Laurent walked out of the room, I turned to look at Bella. She really is beautiful even in the dark.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I knew you were not used to this but I still went for it. I just want for the picture to look real and to do that, we had to do the real thing. And I'm sorry..." She apologized but I cut her off.

"It's fine, Bella. No harm done." I told her honestly. I wanted more. I want to taste her more. But fucking Laurent had to stop us.

"Are you sure. I really am –" She started again.

"Bella, it's fine, really." I gave her a smile and kissed her cheek. I walked out of the dark room and into the dressing room. I changed into my jean skirt and pink tank top and over it was a white jacket. I finished it off with my pink heels. When I walked out of the door, I found Bella in front of me, also out of her dress and in a tattered jeans, a black shirt, black Converse and sunglasses on top of her head.

"Hey, Alice, do you have plans for dinner?" She asked, not meandering on her words.

"Are you asking me out on a date Ms. Swan?" I asked back, being confident, but inside I was a mush. I didn't know what was happening to me. I am not into girls. I love cocks! But after kissing Bella, all of that changed. Now, I wanted to kiss her again.

"Uhm, sure. If you want it to be, yeah. So, what would it be Ms. Brandon? Yes or no?" She asked back giving me a serious stare but you can see the sides of her mouth twitching, betraying her.

"Yes" I said simply. Her face turned soft and gave a smile. She reached for my hand and we walked out the door. Bella guided me towards her car. It was a blue 2009 Chevy Corvette ZR1.

"Wow, this is a nice car." I told her.

"Thank you." She opened the door of the passenger seat then I got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as we backed off and started our drive.

"I know this great diner not far away. It's a secluded one so it's pretty private and the paparazzi can't annoy us while we eat."

"Well, I can't really say that they're that annoying. I'm not as famous as you." I told her. That was so true, every week she has a new picture from the paparazzi with a new girl or out in a club or just walking on the streets.

"I'm not that famous." She argued. I rolled my eyes at her and continued staring out the window. She drove for about fifteen more minutes until we arrived at the diner. We got out of the car and went inside.

"Hey Claire." Bella waved at the waitress who opened the door for us.

"Hey, Bella. Long time no see." Claire hugged Bella like an old friend then guided us to our table.

"Yeah, work is hectic."

"Well, it's good to see you're here again." She gave her a smile and looked over to me. "I see you have a friend here, care to introduce me?" Bella gave out a small laugh and introduced me to her.

"Claire, this is Alice, another model. We're working together in a photoshoot." She informed her. "Alice, this is Claire. She became my friend when I started coming here three years ago." She then told me. Claire excused herself after telling us to call her if we were ready to order.

I picked up my menu and started scanning it. My forhead scrunched up, not knowing what food to choose. I looked over at Bella to ask for help, finding her already looking at me.

"What?" I asked, not knowing why she was staring at me.

"Nothing." She said then looked back at her menu. She called Claire back and started ordering our food. When she was finished talking to Claire, she turned to look at me again.

"So Alice, tell me about yourself." She said.

And so it began

**Tell me if it's good or not. If I should continue or not.**

**LMU**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm taking a little break from Yours To Hold to do this. But I will NOT abandon that story. I love Emmett and Bella so much to leave them.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

**(yeah, Yeah) Is Enough To Love You Baby  
(yeah, Yeah) Is Enough To Send Me Crazy  
(yeah, Yeah) Such Angelic Motion  
(yeah, Yeah) You Know You're Made In Heaven**

'_**Wow' **_**by Kylie Minogue**

**AlicePOV**

"What do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Everything" She said.

"Uhm..." I didn't know what to tell her.

"You can start on how you ended up modeling." She suggested.

"Oh, okay. Well, that's easy. My sister-in-law, Rosalie –" I started but Bella cut me off.

"Wait, Rosalie Hale? She's your sister-in-law?"

"Well, she's not a Hale anymore but, yeah. Why?" I asked, confused with her sudden freak-out-fest.

"We did a shoot together. It didn't went out to the market because of a scandal." She said, bowing down her head, not looking into my eyes. _Oh fuck! I have to ask Rosalie on this one._

"Uhm... should I continue?" I asked, not knowing if I should or not. She nodded, took a deep breath then looked at me. "As I was saying, I am originally into fashion designing. When I had made my first collection, I modelled for it and asked Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother, to take a picture of me. Rose saw the pictures and said I had potential in modeling. Ever since then, I came with Rosalie in her shoots and introduced me to other models and photographers." I ended.

"Wow, so you make clothes too. I'm impressed Alice."

"Thanks" After I finished my story, our food arrived. We didn't talk much because we were stuffing our faces.

"Why don't we get some ice cream." Bella said then I agreed. She paid for our food then started walking towards the direction of the ice cream store. We left her car behind since the store was three blocks away.

"It's your turn to tell me something about you." I wanted to know everything about Bella Swan. We can go all day and all night talking only about herself and I wouldn't get tired of it.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, repeating my earlier question while eating her chocolate ice cream.

"Well, I already know how you started modeling and how you're also into acting." I said, Bella raising her eyebrows at me. "And before you ask me, yes, I googled you."

"Why?" She asked her full attention was on me now and not the ice cream. "Are you a stalker, Ms. Brandon?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"No." I said simply, not adding more explanation.

"Fine. Uhm... what should I tell you?" She thought aloud. "You already know how I started modeling and acting... do you know about my family?"

"That, I don't know. I didn't get that far."

"Okay then, I'm going to tell you about my family. I have a twin sister, Gabriella Marie, but we call her Gabby. She's a professional gymnast. Then I have my annoying brother Edward Anthony who's a pianist. He's a year younger than Gabby and I. But even though he's younger than I am and most of the time a pain in the ass, we're much closer than Gabby and I even if we're twins. My parents, Renee and Charlie are back in Forks, Washington where I grew up. My mom is a high school teacher and my dad is the Chief of Police." I can tell by the tone of her voice that she really loved her family. The way she spoke about them has so much adoration in it.

"Can I ask a personal question?" I was so afraid of asking her but I wanted to know.

She nodded and waited for my question. We walked out of the ice cream shop while I contemplated if I should continue to ask her my question or not.

"How did you know that you were a lesbian?" I looked away from her, didn't want to see her eyes boring into mine in case she got offended by my question.

"Gym class" She said suddenly. "It was senior year when I knew of my sexuality. We were in the girl's locker room after P.E. when I saw Jessica Stanley's boobs jiggling in front of my face. Until then, I was a sucker for big tits." She shrugged and told me like it was a normal thing to say.

"Did your family accepted you?"

"They did. My dad was just relieved that I chose to not get pregnant." She laughed, remembering her father. "But my mom was upset with me. She said she didn't raise a child to just abandon all the unicorns and rainbows and butterflies... blahblahblah." She rolled her eyes as she talked about her mom. It was so funny, I let out a giggle. "But after sometime, she said she was happy if I am."

"Your family seems wonderful."

"They are. I love them so much."

Just hearing her talk about her family made me want to have a family like hers. My parents didn't give a shit about Emmett and I when we were growing up until now that we were already successful with our lives.

"Do you have a car back in the studio?" Bella asked when we got to her amazing and sleek car.

"I don't have one actually. This is New York, you don't need one. I'm just gonna go and maybe catch the bus." I told her.

"Nonsense. Get inside and I'll drive you to your place." She offered. I tried to protest but she insisted.

"Fine" I gave up and got inside the Chevy. I gave her the direction to my apartment then we were on our way.

Being so close to Bella Swan had made me hot and bothered. I never thought that I would be attracted to a woman ever. But after knowing Bella for just a day, I can't help but liking her. Physically, I mean.

"Thanks for the lunch, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow." I said when we were already in front of my apartment building. I was about to open the door when she grabbed my arm.

"Alice." I looked back at her and saw that she was a bit nervous.

"Yeah?" I raised my eyebrows, questioning her.

"Uhm... I was wondering," I noticed she was leaning into me. My heartbeat went a little faster at what I think was about to happen. "if I could kiss you again." By now, her lips were inches from mine.

"Yes." I whispered. I slowly leaned some more then gently tocuhed my lips to hers. Electric-like shock travelled all over my body as our skin brushed. Her hand went to my neck to pull me closer as my hand went to her hair, doing the same.

This kiss was nothing like the kiss we had earlier. It was not forced. We didn't have to do it for anything.

After a while, we broke apart for oxygen. Bella rested her forhead against mine and pecked another small kiss on my lips.

"Thank you." She said.

I shook my head and in a soft voice said, "Thank _you_" Because of that kiss, I already knew the true me.

Confirmed.

I am into girls...

Particularly...

Bella Swan

**Pictures are on my profile :)**

**LMU**


	3. Chapter 3

**New pictures in my profile. Please check it out!**

**I would like to thank all those who reviewed, put me on their author alert, story alert, favorite story… thank you all! It's been amazing. I can't believe you all had the time to read my story.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**Our act of defiance, we keep this secret in our blood  
No paper, Or Letters  
We pass just close enough to touch  
We love in secret names  
We hide in our veins  
****The Things**** that keep us bound to one another**

'_**Secrets In **__**The Telling**__**' **_**by ****Dashboard Confessional**

* * *

**AlicePOV**

Thank God for make-up! Without them, I would probably look like shit in my pictures for the photo shoot today. And why is that? Because of a certain seductress by the name of Bella Swan.

When I got home to my apartment after Bella dropped me off, I hurriedly grabbed my phone and called Rosalie.

"Slut!" I said after Rosalie answered on the third ring.

"Hey, bitch. What can I do for you?" She said in a cheery voice.

"You have to tell me what happened between Bella Swan and you!" I demanded an answer from her. "Or I will tell Emmett that you were once a…" I tried to threaten her but she cut me off.

"You wouldn't" She growled over the phone, I can practically imagine her making a fist.

"Try me." I told her. We were silent for several minutes until I heard Rose, muttering something under her breath. "What was that, Rose?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you." She paused for a second then she started to tell me everything. "I was just starting to model then when I had to do a photo shoot with her. She was already famous then. We did the shoot, we got somewhat close because of it then one thing led to another. I didn't know she had taped the whole thing. When I found out about it, I was angry at her. My manager wanted to sue Swan but her people wouldn't allow it and said she didn't do it. Of course we didn't believe them but I also had a reputation to protect so we didn't forego with it. Julia Wellington, the photographer, and the managers of 'ME!' magazine has heard about it too and told us they wouldn't push through posting the pictures in their magazine." She finished. I couldn't believe what I just had heard. Surely, Bella wouldn't do that with how she acted with me during our time at the diner but I also know that Rose wouldn't lie to me.

"When was this?" I asked.

"I was 17 then, she was 19, so it was six years ago. I didn't know Emmett then. You didn't even know Jasper too." She said.

"Was it just a one time thing? Or…" I trailed off, not wanting to complete my sentence. I was starting to feel something towards Bella but hearing this was such a turn-off. And scary at the same time.

"Yes Alice. Come on, can we stop talking about this. It's all in the past, let's forget about it." She said in an angry tone. I sighed.

"You're right, it's all in the past." I agreed.

"By the way, how did you found out?" She asked with a confused tone. "Nobody but her side, my side and some people from the shoot knew about it. It didn't went out to the public."

"I'm currently doing a shoot with her." I informed her.

"Be careful, honey." And with that, our conversation about Bella Swan ended.

I had been thinking about Bella and the talk Rose and I had all night. I can't put myself to sleep because of it. And when I finally got some, my dreams were filled with her. She was haunting me. But, even though Rose had told me those things, I can't put myself to loath Bella. I still want her. I still wanted her hands all over me and her lips against my mouth.

UGH!

This is making me frustrated. When I woke up from my dream last night, I found myself tangled in my sheets and covered in sweat. I had dreamt that Bella and I were having sex. It was so good feeling her against me, our skin touching and bringing electricity all over my body. But then, it all changed when I suddenly saw a video camera in front of us. I shot out of bed quickly and almost fell down on the floor.

When I glanced at the clock, I saw that I was running a bit late. I got out of my bed and into the bathroom. I didn't had the chance to fix myself so I just brushed my teeth, changed my clothes then went out the door to catch a cab that will take me to the meeting place.

When I got there, Laurent was already there pushing me to the back room where they set up the wardrobe room. The make-up stylist covered my eye bags and styled my unruly hair. When I was finally done, I looked at myself in the mirror. _At least I'm decent now unlike this morning. _I changed my pants and shirt for a more appropriate wardrobe for the shoot. It was a very thin and very short light blue dress that showed off my striped bra and paired it with brown flipflops. I grabbed my Dolce&Gabbana sunglasses then walked outside to the open.

"Alice." I heard someone call my name but I didn't dare look at who it was. I already knew. "Alice" She called again, I tried ignoring her again but this time she grabbed my hand and pulled me so I had to look at her.

"What do you want, Bella?" I said a little harsher than what I had intended.

"Snappy this morning, aren't we." She said, smirking.

"I'm sorry. What do you want?" I said again, now a little softer.

"Nothing. I just wanted to spend some time with you before we get to work." She gave me a bright smile that made me want to grab her and kiss those red lips. But I knew better.

Before I get to answer her, Laurent called us to come over. _Oh God bless him._ We walked over to him then he started telling us what we should do.

"Good morning ladies. Today we have to do a shoot called, 'Summer Fling'. You're clothes are kind of _the _summer clothes. Alice with the flirty kind of dress and Bella with the rebel get-up." As I looked at Bella, she really had the tomboy look with her clothes.

"I want you to hold hands while walking down the street. Pretend to laugh and talk while you walk. Fun and carefree is what we aim for. Can you both do that? Of course you can." He told us without even giving us time to answer him. I smiled at his enthusiasm and walked to the end of the street. Bella grabbed my hand and we started walking as Laurent started clicking on his camera.

"Alice, is there something wrong?" Bella asked suddenly. She was still holding my hand and smiling for the camera. It was kind of funny to have a serious conversation while still looking happy.

"I know what you did to Rose." I said to her. I looked into her eyes and saw frightful eyes.

"Don't believe her. It's all lies." She said. I laughed at her humorlessly.

"And believe you? I've known Rose for a long time now and you, for what? A day? Rosalie wouldn't lie to me."

"I know that she wouldn't. But her informations are all wrong." She told me. I looked deeply into her brown eyes again and saw nothing but truthfullness.

"Then tell me the truth." I challenged her.

"I admit, we had sex and there was a video camera-" I didn't let her finish and dropped her hand from mine. "Let me finish first." She grabbed my hand again and continued explaining. "There was a video camera, BUT I didn't put it there. My friend, well, ex-friend, James, secretly went inside my hotel room and set it up in there. He said that he was just pretending to be my friend so that he can crush me after. He didn't exactly tell why he wanted to bring me down but I think he's on crack." She laughed and I joined her. "I think I should explain that to Rose and apologize to her. Even if it's too late."

"I think you should, but I don't think it's too late." I moved closer to her and kissed her cheek. I now knew the truth and my feelings haven't changed a bit. I still liked Bella. I was relieved in knowing the truth and I was really convinced with her explanation when she had decided that she would confront Rose.

"So, are we good now?" By now, we stopped in the middle of the street, facing each other. Her hands were on my waist while mine were on her shoulders.

"You're not a bad person, right?" I whispered, our faces were really close now. One little move and our lips would already touch.

"No." She breathed into me and I smelled her minty with a smell of cigarette in her breath.

"Then we're good." She smiled and closed the gap between us. I didn't know what we are right now but whatever it is, it feels really good.

"Cut it off, you two and start walking again." Laurent shouted at us. I reluctantly pulled away and made a face. Bella laughed at my scowl and pecked another kiss on my lips.

"Later." With that said, we started to walk and this time, with genuine smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pictures in my profile**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**Us girls we are so magical,  
soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.**

'_**I Kissed A Girl' **_**by Katy Perry**

* * *

**AlicePOV**

"So what you're trying to say is that you're falling for her?" Rosalie asked in disbelief when I called her after the photoshoot. I told her that I might be attracted to Bella and that we seem to be a little closer than before.

"Not falling. I like her physically." I keep telling myself that like a chant and I hope that it is only physical attraction.

"Alice, don't let her hotness get to you. Yeah she's gorgeous but she's a hypnotizer. She'll break your career in peices with her bare hands." She said in exaggeration. Rosalie is my girl bestfriend and a sister to me in many ways but sometimes, she can be the antagonist in my life.

"Just trust me on this one. I promise you nothing bad will happen to me. All will work out." I told her as well as I told myself like a chant. _All will work out._

Rose and I talked for a few more minutes about her, Emmett and her bluging belly. Rose is pregnant and soon enough, we would have a kid twirling around us. I love kids so I can't wait for that.

After our phone call, I settled on my couch in front of the television. I was staying inside my apartment for a quiet night watching t.v. and stuffing my face with Chinese.

When I got to the studio again the next day for the last photoshoot, Bella was already there.

"Hey sexy. Come with me." She grabbed my hand and dragged me somewhere and stopped in front of a silver Volvo.

"Is this also yours?" I asked her. Does she have so many cars? _Expensive_ cars?

"No. It's my brother's. Apparently, he had to borrow my Corvette to woo a girl." She rolled her eyes at her brother's sly move.

Bella unlocked the car then opened the back door. I gave her a questioning look but she just motioned for me to go inside. I gave her one more look but followed her anyway. She went inside after me then closed the door.

"Bella, what are we—" I started to ask but she didn't let me finish. Instead, she pulled me closer to her and kissed me hard. I was shocked at her forwardness but eventually, I got over myself and let loose.

"I missed you." She said against my neck when she pulled away from my lips to breathe.

"You just saw me yesterday." I told her in a breathy voice. My heartbeat was beating very fast as she sucked on my collarbone. "Fuck!" I whispered.

_Tap tap tap_

What the fuck!!!

"Girls, enough. We have to take pictures of your pretty little faces." Dammit! That was already the third time we got interrupted by Laurent.

Bella leaned her forhead against mine and said, "Don't be mad, baby." She comforted me and pecked me on the lips as she noticed the scowl on my face.

I took a deep breath and straightened myself. "Let's go and do this." I opened the door then got outside. We went back inside the studio then went our separate ways for wardrobe change. I was a bit nervous for today's photoshoot. Our theme today was 'girls gone wild _in bed'_. Though I don't know what Bella will wear, I know that we are to wear very skimpy white sets.

I put my tube dress over my white thong and bare chest; no bra required. I feel so naked. My upper chest were seen and the half of my ass were exposed. I can't do this. My hands were sweaty, my feet were cold and my whole body is shaking. And to top it all that, I had to do the 'start of a sex scene' photoshoot with Bella fucking Swan.

I walked inside the room where the photoshoot will be held. When I went further, I was flabbergasted at the sight before me. There was a king size bed at the center of the 'bedroom' where Bella was already sitting down. I can feel my mouth salivating at what that vixen was wearing. She wore a skin tight tank top that barely covered her stomach and white boy shorts. Bella saw me looking at her so she winked at me then got back to talking with Laurent. I had to take a deep and steady breath before coming over to them. Laurent told me to join Bella on the bed and get ready for the shooting.

"Mmm... your skin is so warm." She dragged her hands along my legs and beneath my flowing dress towards my ass. When she reached her destination, she squeezed my butt, making me squeal.

"Bella." I hit her arm and pushed her on the bed, making her lie down. She was laughing so hard she was hugging herself. I gave her a hard and serious look as she pulled me to her. I can hear Laurent already clicking his camera then I knew we had to work now. No more games.

**

Two hours. Two long fucking hours of kissing, groping, touching and Bella being plain sexy. All throughout the shoot, she didn't do anything but make my body freeze and warm at the same time. I had to have a few deep breaths to calm myself and not walk out of the studio. Bella was driving me crazy with her just being by my side. She's an epitome of a goddess. Perfect.

I went back to my wardrobe room and changed into my normal clothes, now putting a bra. I wiped away my heavy make-up and only applied lipgloss.

"Alice." Bella called, standing in front of me when I walked outside of the room. "What are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"Nothing, I guess. Planning on just staying inside. Why?"

"My brother and I will switch cars then we'll have dinner. Wanna come with us?" She asked with a hopeful tone. I didn't want to impose on their brother-sister time so I respectfully declined.

"No, go enjoy tonight with your brother. I'm sure he missed you. I don't want to ruin your reunion."

"Nonsense. I've told him about you. He's excited to meet you." She told me with a very big grin plastered on her face.

"You've told him about me? What did you told him?" I asked, clearly curious.

"I told him that you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen and that he can't have you because your mine." She said against my neck, brushing her lips.

"Is that so... I hate to break it to you Ms. Swan but I'm still not yours." I told her, pulling away.

"Still..." She trailed off, that fucking beautiful grin on her fucking beautiful face as she notcied how I slipped the 'still'.

I rolled my eyes at her, turned my back to her, then walked outside of the studio. "Fine, I'll come."

She walked faster to me then held my hand, us walking together to the Volvo. We waited for a little while until I saw the blue Corvette approaching us. The car stopped and a man got out of the driver's seat.

Holy hell!!!

Edward Swan is so fucking sexy.

I think my panty just dropped.

**Dundundun! Here comes Edward. Now, now. Don't be so assuming. No Eddie/Ali pairing here. I'm just messing with you. =))**

**LMU**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the real chapter 5. Sorry I just got really confused and uploaded the wrong story...**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long. This past days has been so hectic for me. I'm physically and mentally exhausted with what's happening in my life. But as an apology gift, this chapter is longer than what I usually write. **

**Just to make all things clear, there would be no Edward/Alice in this story. It's purely lesbos here. And Magoo's is not a real restaurant. I made that up! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

**Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more**

'_**Buttons'**_** by Pussycat Dolls**

**AlicePOV**

"Hey sissy." Edward approached us and hugged his sister.

"Hey." She greeted. Bella turned to look at me then back to her brother. "Edward, this is Alice." She introduced. Edward looked at me with those smoldering green eyes. His face was in a serious expression with his thin lips in a straight line. At first, I was scared at how he was studying me; like something was wrong with me. But then, that crooked smile broke free and I was relieved.

"Edward Swan, nice to meet you Alice." He offered a hand to me for a shake and I took it then gave him a smile.

"Same here."

"So Bellie, where we gonna eat? I'm starving." Edward asked Bella.

"I was thinking... Magoo's? I want to celebrate." Bella said hinting on the photoshoot we just had.

"Well then, let's go." Edward exclaimed, clearly hungry.

I followed Bella towards her car then slid inside the passenger seat. Magoo's is an Italian retaurant famous for their pizza. It was a place for the rich and famous and I was beyond nervous of the paparazzi. It's not that they come everywhere with me, it's just that I know it will be crazy if I were with Bella and her pianist... and sexy... brother.

When we got to the restaurant, I was right. Those animals had been waiting for their next target. And their next aim, I'm assuming, is on us.

"Don't let them get to you. Just walk fast." Bella said to me. I looked at her and could tell that she can feel the nervousness coming off of me. "Besides, you have to get used to it when our pictures get out." She walked out the door of the car then came over to me opening mine. She gave a hand for me to take then lead me to the front door of the restaurant but it was very hard to do so. Flashes were everywhere; my eyes were starting to hurt. They were all hovering over us just to take snapshots. It was beyond crazy as they yell your name just so you would look at them and had to look away because the flash of their camera was directly on your face.

"Ow" I muttered under my breath as the white light hit my eyes.

"You okay?" Bella asked, comforting me.

"Yeah" I told her but she wasn't buying it.

"Knock it off guys, she's not yet used to this." She yelled to the paparazzi.

"Ms. Swan, are you and Ms. Brandon together now?" One of them asked. I was shocked at their forwardness but then I remember... it's what they do.

"Not at the moment." As Bella said that, more of the paparazzi asked more questions like the first one but we ignored them and just concentrated on going to our destination.

"Coming through, coming through..." I heard Edward make his way to us. "You girls okay?" He asked as we nodded. He pushed the paparazzi that were blocking our path. I drew a deep breath when we were finally safe inside the restaurant.

"I'm sorry it was a jungle out there." Bella pulled me to her and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _We couldn't kiss to the outside world yet. I don't even know what we are._

The host at the front noticed the Swans then immediately pointed a table for us. It was one of the perks of being famous, full service.

"So, how did it go with your girl?" Bella asked Edward after we ordered our food. I turned to look at Edward and saw an upset face cover his beautiful features.

"I learned something today." He said in a straight voice.

"And what is that?" Bella urged him to continue.

"What others are saying that chicks dig a nice car? It's not true." He sighed and slammed his forhead on the table so hard that people looked at us with scrunged faces.

"Cheer up bro, you'll get her. If not with my car then charm her with your looks." Bella suggested.

"Or you can romanticize her, you know. Take her somewhere that could sweep her off her feet or some cheesy stuff like that" I told him, speaking for the first time. They both looked at me, Bella with a wide grin and Edward with eyes as big as saucers. "What?"

"You're a genius, I could kiss you. If you weren't my sister's I could totally go for you." I was laughing at him while Bella smacked the back of his head for saying that. But I knew he was just messing with me and I guess her sister as well.

"You sure can't buddy." Bella said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to her. We were at the most private part of the restaurant so, I let myself cuddle with her.

Being with the two of them will make your stomach hurt because of laughter. They didn't do anything but bicker. They were fighting like little children, teasing each other. But after some time, they would start laughing like lunatics. I now saw what Bella was telling me how close Edward and her really are.

"Oh look. It's the bitch wannabe's" Bella muttered, tilting her at the direction of two blonde heads. As I looked more closely at the two girls I found no one but the social climbing twins, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

"God. Not them!" Edward exclaimed, alarming the girls to look at our direction.

"Great, Edward. Now they're coming here. Nice job, man!" Bella said in pure sarcasm. The two bimbos were walking towards us and we had to calm ourselves before facing the blondes.

"Edward, Bella and ooohhh who do we have here, Brandon? Right, right, Alice Brandon." Blonde no. 1 or Lauren as her parent's named her, said in the most annoying voice ever. We stayed silent and waited for them to finish what they're saying.

"It's like so good to see you here. I haven't seen you in like... forever." Blonde no. 2 or Jessica, seated at the chair beside Edward and pulled him closer to her. I can see Edward pulling away from the skank with a disgusted face. I stiffled a laugh but blonde no. 1 noticed it.

"Is there something wrong, Alice?" Lauren asked as I shook my head no, hiding my laughter.

"Uhm... I think you're tables ready." Bella intervened as she pointed to the host looking at us, gesturing that their table was indeed ready.

"How about we sit here with you guys!" Jessica suggested cheerily making us snap our heads towards her.

"NO!" Edward, Bella and I yelled in chorus.

"I, uh— what we meant is that..." Edward started but can't finish his sentence. He looked at us asking for help with his eyes.

"Uh, we're actually leaving. Right, Bella?" I turned my head to her and asked.

"Right. Yeah, we're leaving. Waiter. Check, please." Bella raised her hand, calling the waiter and asked for the bill. The two bimbos didn't say anything else as they stomped their way towards their table, rejection crystal clear on their faces.

"God. Glad that's over." Edward shook his head then laughed. Soon enough, Bella and I were also laughing with him. Having those girls both here awhile ago was very awkward, considering the two of them were linked to both Swans in the past.

Bella paid the check then we stood up, heading towards the front door. When we arrive there, the paparazzi were still waiting for celebrities to come out of the restaurant. Unfortunately, we were one of them.

"Fuck. I wish they would just leave us alone so we can leave the building in one piece." Bella grumbled, annoyed.

"Ms. Swan, may I suggest the back door?" One waiter suggested, a light bulb appearing on top of Bella's head.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"It's in the kitchen." Alex, the waiter, as it read on his name tag, told her.

"Can you point us where it is?" She asked as she grabbed my hand following Alex to the kitchen with Edward behind us. Alex went inside the kitchen and asked the chef if we could pass through. As the chef heard the name Isabella Swan, he agreed and let us inside. Thankfully, the paparazzi wasn't aware that there was a back door, so the coast was clear when we got out. We thanked Alex for his kindness and gave him a $100 tip. At first, he was hesitant to accept it. But Bella being so stubborn, she insisted he take it for all his help.

"This was fun." Edward said when we reached our cars.

"Yeah, it was. We should do it again some time. I wish Gabby was with us tonight."

"Me too. I miss her. Where is she anyway?" Her brother asked. Gabby Swan, all I know about her is that she's a professional gymnast competeing in the olympics.

"I have no idea. Last I heard she's in Seattle training, but who knows. Even mom doesn't." Bella said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Mom called me...again." Edward rolled his eyes, remembering his mother. I hope I can remember my own mother like that, but no. She doesn't care about me like that, so why should I? "She said we should go home. And she didn't even said it in a nice voice, it's so scary." He continued making me laugh at his playfulness.

"I think we should go back home in Washington." Bella agreed, telling his brother to call their parents that they will come home but not just yet becuase of work. Edward hugged his sister goodbye then me, making me promise to have dinner with him again.

"Where to, babe?" Bella said after kissing me on the lips when we got inside the car. It still gave me tingles everywhere whenever our lips touch. Right at that moment, I know I wanted her. All over my body. In bed.

"You decide. My house or yours." I told her making her face seemed surprised.

"Alice, I'm not... it's not what... Alice." She said, not making a clear sentence.

"Don't you want me Bella? Becuase I made up my mind. I want you." I told her, pulling her to me to kiss her neck.

"Of course I want you Alice." She moaned, grabbing my hair to keep me against her neck.

"Drive. Now." I ordered against her skin. She detached her hands from my hair but I stayed where I was, sucking on her pulse point. She drove down the streets fast, her foot stepping on the gas hard. It only took 5 minutes to get to her apartment with her fast driving. She parked at the underground parking lot then we were running towards the elevator. When we were inside, Bella pushed me against the elevator wall, kissing my lips hard. Thankfully, we were the only ones inside. When the elevator door dinged, signaling us that we were already on her floor, Bella pulled my body and ran me to her door. She inserted the key into the whole then opened the door. She didn't bother to open the lights and drag me to what I assume was her bedroom. Clothes were immediately flying everywhere, our lips and hands were all over each other's skins. Bella pushed me making my naked body plop on her king-sized bed.

We wanted each other so much we had to start immediately. I can't wait to have her and in return, I can't wait for her to have me.

Both our vaginas were in friction as she pushed herself to me, making me hiss. She grabbed both my breasts, pinching my nipples. My hands were on her back, scratching her hard, marking her. My eyes were both shut and my teeth were biting my bottom lip hard that I can already taste blood. My hands that were on her back came to her hips then down south to her wet cunt. I pushed two fingers inside her making her groan.

"Fuck" She yelled making me slip my fingers in and out of her rapidly. Her breath was so deep and hot against my skin. Her face came down to my chest and sucked on my right breast. When my finger had hit her g-spot, instead of her screaming, it was me who screamed. She bit my nipple.

A few more push of my fingers inside of her, then she cummed. I flipped us over so I was now above her.

"I want to taste you." I said against her lips before kissing her. I broke the kiss and went down to her. I licked her vagina clean then sucked her clitoris.

"Ooohh.. feels so good" She moaned. I smiled to myself as I rejoiced for a job well done. It was my first time having sex with a girl but what Bella was showing me, whom might I add is an expert at this, I was doing the right thing.

"You taste so good." I said to her when I came back up. She pushed me down the bed so she was on top again. She made her way down and licked me fully. She found my clit and circled it with her tongue.

"Yes!" I yelled. She pushed her tongue inside me making me yell louder. "Bella! Fuck!" Her tongue kept pushing in and out. I wanted to go and let go but I also wanted to last long. My hands gripped the sheets around me; my eyes were shut tightly.

"Let go baby." Bella said against me. It was hard enough to hold on any longer so I complied and let myself loose. It was the best feeling ever; Bella licking and sucking all my juices while I was still letting go.

She came back up to me when she was finished, dragging the blanket with her. She laid down beside me and covered us with the blanket.

"Sleep, Alice." She whispered. Bella draped her arm over my stomach and pulled me tighter to her. That night, I had the best night's sleep in a long time. That night, I think I've found something. Something that would change my life forever.

I think I'm finally falling.

_No. Scratch that._

I finally fell in love with Bella Swan.

**How was that for my first lemon for this story? Review and tell me what you think.**

**Picture in my profile.**

**LMU **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my lovely readers. I have a twitter page where I will post teasers for my stories, status for it and such. Please go check it out. The link is on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**I want to turn the whole thing upside down  
I'll find the things they say just can't be found  
I'll share this love I find with everyone  
We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs  
I don't want this feeling to go away**

**Was it just a dream? Did last night ever happen?**

'_**Upside Down'**_** by Jack Johnson**

* * *

Did last night had been a dream? Did I really had sex with the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on?

That would be a no for the first question and a yes for the second. If not then why am I feeling these small kisses on my neck?

I opened my eyes slowly and confrim my questions. Yup, positive. Last night was real.

"Good morning." Bella greeted before kissing my lips.

"Morning." I mumbled. Our eyes were locked in a staring match, memorizing every detail of our faces.

"Last night was incredible." She said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was. I never thought I'd do that. But I'm glad my first time was with you." I told her, earning a beautiful smile from her face.

"And hopefully the last time."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"I have a confession to make, Alice." She said. I was a little nervous at what she was about to reveal to me but I kept my mouth shut and waited for her to continue. "Even before I knew that there would be a photoshoot, I wanted to work with you already. Not just because you're a great model but because I was mesmerized by your beauty. When they offered me the photoshoot and saw your picture on the list of the models I would like to work with, I didn't hesitate to choose you. Those three days with you were the best days of my life. Kissing your soft lips, holding your delicate hands or just simply caressing your smooth face, that was enough for me to last a lifetime." I can't believe I was hearing this. Does she have feelings for me too?

"The more I get to know you, the harder it is to stay away from you. And I don't want to stay away from you now that you're here with me." Her right hand was now on my hips, pulling me closer to her, the left was on my face, cupping it. I wanted to tell her that I was hers in any way she wanted me. I was missing and thinking of her too whenever we're not together.

"What I'm trying to say is, will you be mine, Alice? Will you be my girlfriend?"

_Yes!_

"Yes" I answered quickly, beaming with happiness. I wanted to tell her that I love her but I guess it's too soon. I could freak her out and she would back out from me.

"Really?" She asked, uncertain, but with a big smile on her face, rivaling mine.

"Yes" I answered again with a laugh when she straddled my waist and hovered over me.

"Thank you." Bella whispered leaning towards me and capturing my lips with a sweet kiss.

"For what?" I asked.

"For making me happy." She said, smiling into the kiss.

"Well then, thank you too."

**

We stayed inside her bedroom all morning, rocking the bed. I mean, literally rocking the bed.

"Do you want something to eat babe?" Bella asked, her fingers making circles on my bare stomach.

"Sure, I'm starving."

"Wait here." She got out from the bed, put on some panties and a white shirt then threw the remote at me before walking out the door. I turned on the television and scanned on the channels. I kept on changing it since there was nothing on at the moment until I came across a gossip show.

"Bella, come here!" I yelled for her as I read at the subject of the gossip show.

_Bella Swan and Alice Brandon: LESBIAN RENDEZVOUS?_

"What?" She asked frantically as she went back inside the room carrying a tray of grilled cheese sandwich and some orange juice. Bella came back into bed and handed me my food.

_Models, Isabella Swan and Alice Brandon were seen last night, dining at the famous Italian restaurant, Magoo's. The two were spotted holding hands, kissing and having a good time at said restaurant with Bella's brother and pianist, Edward Swan._

They flashed a picture of me and Bella holding hands when we were entering Magoo's with Edward trailing behind us. Another picture was seen when we were already seated at our table inside the restaurant. laughing.

_A source said they saw the two leave the restaurant together and headed over to Swan's apartment. Brandon didn't leave the apartment, confirming that she did spend the night._

_Sexy models were said to have had a photoshoot earlier this week that will be due next month. For more of the latest gossip on Ms. Swan and Ms. Brandon's hot get together, tune in next time, only here on 'Star News'._

"It's just sick. Can't we have some privacy, PLEASE!" Bella fumed with anger. It wasn't fair for us that the whole world already knew about us when she just asked me to be her girlfriend hours ago.

"I know it sucks baby, but we have to accept. The world we came in is crazy as hell." I told her making her ease.

"I guess paparazzi comes with the package of having you." She said, pulling me to her and kissing my lips. She pushed me down the bed, the food long forgotten and tackled my face and neck with kisses and licks.

"I think you got that upside down. You're the one that paparazzis chase after all."

"That will all change when the pictures come out in less than a month, honey. Just wait when every guy and girl, might I add, will kneel before you, begging to kiss your feet." She said in exaggeration.

"They will not. I'm not even that beautiful."

"Say's who?"

"Me"

"Don't say that. You are beautiful. Not just that but also gorgeous and hot... ohhh.. extremely hot. Believe me" She told me, pushing me even more on the matress and removing the blanket away from my body. "You're so sexy under my arms, perfect curves." Her hands started to glide over my my neck down to my chest, ignoring the part where I wanted her the most, to my stomach. "Flat stomach" Again, her hands were going down, sending me goosebumbs all over my body. "You're beautiful and perfect, Alice. Don't doubt that."

"Whatever you say, I believe you." I told her.

"Good."

**

"I guess now that everyone knows, we can go public?" Bella asked me after we had yet another sex escapade.

"Are you sure? You're not bothered by it? You know I can wait." I said to her, concerned. I know she can crack jokes with the paparazzi but there were also times that she had a temper. She may be a girl but one time, she pushed a paparazzi away from her face and punched him hard in the face. There was even a picture featuring her bloody hand.

"I'm not bothered. Why would I be? I can't wait to flaunt my girlfriend to all the drooling men out there." She said with a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes at her playfully as she smacked my ass.

"Fine. Where would we go?" I asked, as she handed me a glass of water. At last, we were out of bed and into the kitchen.

_Ooohh, let me rephrase that._

We're having a glass of water in the kitchen, **butt naked**.

_There, much better._

"Wanna go out dancing?" She suggested. I wasn't in the mood for dancing tonight. Besides, we have a meeting tomorrow.

"I want to sleep tonight, Bella. We have to meet Laurent tomorrow morning and finalize the pictures. I don't want to get sleepy." I informed Bella, leaving the part where I don't want to go clubbing. The issue of us being together was still new to people's eyes and if we go all sexy on each other tonight, paparazzi will definitely not leave us alone.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. Well, what do you want to do?"

"We can grab Chinese and some movies then we can go back to my apartment." I told her while she contemplated on my suggestion. After a while, she agreed. We got up from the kitchen and into the bedroom. She told me we should shower first before heading out. Bella tried to persuade me to join her into the bathroom but I declined. We would never be able to finish and get cleaned up if I go in there. Once we were both showered, separately, she let me bower a grey shirt and pants then we left her apartment.

We dropped by first at the nearest chinese restaurant and ordered our food. Since my apartment was a little close to hers, we decided to walk and not take a car. As a consequence, we can feel eyes on us as well as cameras flashing. It was fucking annoying but Bella and I tried to ignore them. _Tried_. I can already feel Bella shaking beside me and I had to squeeze her hand a lot harder to keep her from strangling the paparazzis.

Next on the agenda was getting movies. We bought movies in different genres. There was a romance, a horror and a comedy. But as a tradition for myself I'm never gonna have a movie night without an Audrey Hepburn movie so I purchased 'Breakfast At Tiffany's'.

After that, we left the store and walked to my apartment. While doing that, a girl, maybe a 16 year old, approached us.

"Hi, Ms. Swan." The girl said, clearly nervous.

"Hi, may I help you?" Bella replied.

"Uhmmm... I was wondering.. uhm, can I have your autograph?" She said, fidgeting.

"Sure. Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Uhm, actually, can you sign my iPod?" The girl favored.

"Cool. Sure, I'll do that." The girl handed Bella her iPod and she took it.

"What's your name?" Bella asked.

"Marie." She informed.

"Really? That's my second name" Bella signed Marie's iPod then gave it back to her.

"Thank you so much." She smiled at Bella and then at me then went back to her mom who was waiting for her.

"That was very sweet of you" I cooed.

"Eh, it's my job." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes at her but pecked her on the cheek nonetheless. As I was lingering my lips on her cheeks, a camera flashed.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore." Bella yelled, making me jump. She walked over to the man who had the camera then as quickly as possible, she punched him on the face, making the man stumble on the ground. "Don't fucking follow me or my girlfriend or I will punch you harder not only just only on your fucking face." She threatened as the man spat blood. Bella turned her back to the paparazzi, pulling my hand and walked the rest of the way to my apartment.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"He was testing my patience and I lost it. I'm sorry I scared you." Bella apologized when we arrived at my apartment.

We went up to my apartment and settled in the couch all night watching the movies and the food we bought. Bella held me in her arms throughout the movie until I started to get sleepy. We got to bed an fell asleep easily.

I hope what happened awhile ago will not happen again tomorrow considering it will be more wild when we wake up.

**New picture on my profile.**

**LMU**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am terribly sorry for not updating in days. But as I said in my twitter page, my fanfiction file got deleted including chapter seven of Warm Me Up. I had to rewrite the whole chapter. I hope this is a good chapter to please all of you.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin**

'_**Five Minutes To Midnight' **_**by Boys Like Girls**

* * *

"You're late!" Laurent scolded as Bella and I went inside his studio. "I clearly told you to be here at exactly ten in the morning." He continued.

When we woke up that morning, both of us forgot that we had a meeting with Laurent. Bella and I were cocooned in our little place and had sex all morning until I brought the subject of the meeting. Bella was just calm as hell but I was running around my room looking for clothes to wear.

"Relax, babe. Laurent would understand." She had said.

"Why would he? We're late on a Monday morning about to discuss both our jobs. That is not being professional, Bella." I told her while pulling my pants up. I was starting to get annoyed with her. She wasn't doing anything. "Please. Will you get up and put some clothes on." I pleaded. She sighed and eventually did what I asked.

When we both got dressed, Bella zoomed towards Laurent's studio, avoiding NY's traffic jam. Thank god Bella was a crazy ass driver and we were only late for fifteen minutes.

"Hey, hey. I have a very valid reason for being late, you know." Bella said to him with a cheeky smile.

"And what is that?" Laurent challenged her with raised eyebrows.

"I finally got my girl." She said that earned two eye rolls coming from Laurent and I. We ignored her smugness and followed Laurent into his office.

"Okay, enough of this crap. Onto business." Laurent transformed into his photographer mode. "I have a bunch of pictures to show you. But we need only three. One for each scene." He informed us. I'm so excited to see those damn picures. I know it will be so hot to see.

Laurent invited us to go behind his table with him to see the pictures from his computer. What I saw nearly had me faint and made my knees weak. It was so God damn sexy. Bella and her sexy eyes and pouty lips made me want to push her now against the wall and ravish her with my kisses. Though all these are great photos, Laurent told us to only pick three. So I did.

The first picture was from the first day of the photoshoot. The day I first met Bella. The club scene. We were in the middle of the dark dancefloor with only blue and green laser lights. Our bodies were tangled with each other. My head was being pulled back by Bella's hand in my hair, my eyes were closed and my right leg was attached to her hip. Bella was looking at me hungrily while gripping my ass with her other hand. It was like the pose from the dirty dancing but less choreographed.

The second picture was less steamy. We were outside under the sun, walking hand in hand on the streets of New York. Bella and I were looking at each others eyes lovingly. I remembered we were fighting that day. But although we had a misunderstanding, you can see that we already had feelings for each other just by the look in our eyes. Though the smile was a fake one, it still looked real because I was with my love. But she didn't knew that tiny bit just yet.

Though the first two pictures are classified individually as lust for the first one and love for the second one, the last was a combination of the two. It was my favorite out of three. The picture represents my feelings for Bella. It was screaming 'I love you!' without the words. You can see from the picture that we were having the time of our lives in a heated moment. Bella and I were both wearing white barely there clothes. My white night dress was sliding up my thighs leaving little to my imagination. Bella was behind me, spooning my body. I was looking at her lips while licking my own; just waiting for the right time to lean in and capture it between my lips. Her left hand was on my thigh, just below the hem of my dress. Her other arm was underneath my head, pulling me closer to her. Other than my short dress leaving little to the imagination, hers was much worse. Her thin tank top was hunched up only covering her braless breast. Her whole stomach was exposed. While this made me very angry, her lower part made me fume. Her white panties were covering _nothing_. It was like she was naked, only a small part of the cloth was seen. But other than that, it was all skin. But though it made me jealous for the world to see my woman like that, Bella and I agreed that we wanted this picture in the magazine.

"Great! But change of plans. The magazine will be out in two months instead of a month. I think a reporter will be coming to interview you two. I'm not really sure when, but you can arrange that with Leah." Laurent told us. Bella nodded and walked us back to the chairs in front of Laurent's table.

"Are you okay with the pictures, babe?" Bella asked me with concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I was bothered though with that last picture. I think I can't share you with all those people looking at our picture." I confessed, making her laugh.

"You won't have to worry about that. I'm all yours. I think _I _should be the one worried about that pose of yours." She smiled at me and pulled me to her with a kiss.

"Hey, none of that here. Your sweetness is making me sick." Laurent interrupted us once again making a gagging sound.

"See ya" I told him when Bella dragged me out of the studio and into her car.

"Leah texted me awhile ago. She wanted to meet us for brunch. Are you up to it?" Bella asked me as she started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. Leah is Bella's assistant and publicist. She handles everything Bella should be doing professionaly like interviews, photoshoots, auditions and the like.

"Yeah, sure. It's fine with me." I only met Leah once. It was before our photoshoot. She was the one who talked to me, on behalf of Bella who can't make it that day, together with Laurent, what the photoshoot will be like. She was a nice Native American woman that was the same age as me. I think she grew up with Bella if I'm not mistaken.

After a couple of minutes of driving, Bella pulled up in front of the diner where Bella and I had dinner that first night we met. Claire wasn't there when we got inside though. Apparently, she had her day off on Mondays.

"Bella, Alice, over here." We turned around at the voice calling us and found Leah at one of the booths, waving us over. We got to her and seated opposite Leah. We told our orders to the waitress, all of us waffles, coffee and mixed fruits, before discussing business.

"So," Leah started talking. "You will both be interviewed by Victoria Sanders, one of the journalists from the magazine later this week. I already talked to the woman and she told me the questions she'll be asking you. She'll ask about the photoshoot itself; why did you agree on this project, what experiences did it do to you, how did the both of you cope with the other, etc. But be prepared, Victoria will also ask you about your private life and relationship. I've agreed to this becuase it will also clear up what you really are, especially you, Alice."

"I don't think we have to explain anything to them. It's none of their business." Bella said, clearly annoyed with this. Leah explained why we had to do this. She said it will end all those speculations about the two of us but Bella wasn't agreeing with her.

"Bella, baby, listen." I butted in, cutting Leah off. "I think we really should answer those kind of questions. Leah's right. The people will just fade and eventually end those nasty conversations about us if we talk." I told her. It was what I think what we have to do. That interview will not magically end the buzz about us in just a snap. But I think it will at least lessen.

"Do you think it will really work? I mean I don't care if they accept Alice and I but I don't want Alice to be hurt with all these." Bella asked Leah but looking over at me. She was so sweet and caring I had to give her a little kiss.

"Fuck 'em if it will not work. As long as it will be the truth." Leah said. She really did want this to work for the both of us.

"Thanks." Bella told her with a smile.

"No prob." She returned. Our food arrived and we dug in. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Jake called me." Leah said suddenly.

"What did that mutt want now?" Bella asked. Whoever this Jake was, you can tell that he was their friend with the way they talked about him.

Leah shrugged before answering, "I don't really know. He just told me that he will come home for thanksgiving."

"Really? Wow." Bella said. She informed me that Jake was his best friend and Leah's cousin. He was a painter and traveled all over Europe. She had told me _he was searching for himself,_ whatever that means. He hasn't come home in America for nearly three years. "Where is Jake now anyways?" She asked Leah.

"France. Shagging French girls." Leah said seriously, making me laugh.

We all finished our brunch then confirmed with Leah that she should come to the interview if it turn out to be a disaster. She agreed then said our goodbyes.

"Where to?" Bella turned to me and asked the question.

"Anywhere as long as you're with me." I pulled her to me and buried my face into her neck, smelling her sweet strawberry scent.

"I'll never leave your side ever." She said, turning sweet again. We ended up hanging inside her apartment. Our butts were glued on the couch, snuggling in each others arms in front of the television. We were really glad that our relationship status was not on the afternoon celebrity news. But 'The Prestige' was.

_God, I love that movie. Christian Bale plus Hugh Jackman. How lucky can you get with that movie?_

"Tell me something about your sister." I asked of her when the movie was finished. Since I already met Edward, I wanted to know something about her other sibling.

"Uhm, I don't really know where she is right now." She frowned. She missed her sister very much with the way she said that, added to when Edward and Bella talked about Gabby. "And we're not that close compared to Edward and I. Yeah we're twins but she has a different personality than me. She's very private and I'm not. She very girly and I'm _not_. She's always keeping things to herself and I'm very outspoken. Since Edward and I are both the same, we're always together in everything, Gabby was left, always practicing gymnastics. But if you see her do stunts, man, she was the best. She can kick ass with that flexible body of hers. And her body, wow, it was awesome. God, she beat me with that. That woman has muscles." She laughed, remembering her sister. Though Bella told me they weren't very close, you can tell by the way she described her that she really loved her sister.

I wish I had a sister like her. I love Emmett very much but since my mom wasn't home very often due to work when we were growing up, I didn't had someone to tell my girl problems with. Yeah, I have my girl friends but sometimes you just don't want to tell them everything. That's why I was very thankful when Rose came into Em's life as well as mine. We became fast friends. I considered her my true sister.

"I bet she's a nice person." I voiced out to Bella.

"She is. Oh my God, you have no idea. I am always the problem child in the family next to Edward. Everytime I tease Gabby, she always let it slide." Bella smiled with a far off look as if reminiscing something in the past.

"You're a problem child?" I teased her, lightening the mood. I squealed my heart out when she carried me from the couch into her bedroom. My legs were around her waist and my arms were around her neck. When we got to her bedroom, she plopped my whole body into the soft mattress. She got on the bed and crawled towards me with a mischievous smile.

"I'm never gonna be a problem child ever again. Especially in bed." She said making me laugh. We had sex the rest of the afternoon. We only got out of bed when our stomachs growled, screaming that we had to eat something. With Bella, you will not notice the time.

Like what they say, time pasts when you're having fun.

**There. I hope this chapter reached your expectations. I included a little something about Gabby and Jake. Eventually, you will meet them soon.**

**And just to add, I really do love 'The Prestige' **

**LMU**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**Oh baby i need you  
To see me, the way i see you  
Lovely, wide awake in  
The middle of my dreams**

'_**Magic'**_** by Colbie Caillat**

* * *

We were back once again in the diner. Leah, Bella and I were waiting for Victoria to do the interview to come with the pictures for the magazine.

"I'm nervous." I confessed. I know I shouldn't be but I really am. My heart was beating fast and my hand was sweating terribly.

"Don't be. This should be fine." Leah said, reassuring me while Bella draped her arm across my shoulder, pulling me close to her.

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic was awful and the cab driver was a total jerk." A tall woman, I assume was Victoria, rambled on as she slid into the booth where we were occupying. "Shall we start?" She asked, bringing out her pen, paper and tape recorder.

The interview lasted for about an hour. It was better than I'd expected. I thought Bella would lose it and start yelling at the woman but she didn't. But that doesn't mean Bella was anything but civil to Victoria. She answered all questions related to her job and the photoshoot but when it came to the personal questions, she lost her calmness. When Victoria asked Bella if we were both living in one roof, she ignored the question and stared at the woman with a stern look and said, "What made you think I would answer your question?" Bella said with venom in her voice.

"Bella" Leah said suddenly, warning her. I squeezed her hand under the table and turned to Victoria.

"I'll answer the question." I smiled at the redhead woman and volunteered to answer. But before I could continue to my answer, Bella interrupted me.

"You don't have to answer. It's none of their business if we're living together." She whispered but still heard by Victoria because she said,

"So, you _are _living together then?" Bella was slowly losing her patience with this woman, I can tell.

"No, we're not." I told her immediately. Bella looked at me in disbelief and let go of my hand.

After that, Victoria asked more questions but avoided the personal ones so as to not have a repeat like before. Victoria shook our hands when she got all her answers and left the diner. Leah also excused herself, telling us she had another meeting with a photographer for Bella's next photoshoot, leaving me and Bella behind.

"Sorry I didn't listen to you?" I apologized but it somehow came out as a question. I didn't know how to approach her at the moment.

Bella sighed and turned to me. "I just didn't like her question. What if we really are living together. Is there a problem with that?"

"No. There's no problem with that. But she was just asking. And it's not a bad one, might I add. I expected the worse, you know." I told her.

"Like what?" Bella asked out of curiousity.

"Like..." I thought. "Like how was Alice in bed or some shit like that." I said to her making her laugh and shake her head.

"You're something baby." And just like that, Bella was back to her normal self. My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket, alerting me that there was an incoming call. When I looked at the caller ID, I saw none other than my brother's name.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean where am I?" I asked back.

"It's Friday Ali. You forgot didn't you." He sighed. Oh shit, I forgot.

"No, no, I'm on my way. Just wait there." I pulled Bella up and walked out of the diner after waving bye to Claire. "But, do you mind if I brought someone with me?" I asked him. I didn't know how I will introduce Bella to him but if this is it, well then let's just get it on.

"No. Is it your personal carpet muncher?" He asked earning a groan from me.

"Emmett. Come on, be nice." I love my brother very much but sometimes, like today, he's really hitting my nerves.

"Yeah, yeah fine. Just hurry up. I miss you." He said, turning into the sappy Emmett that I know.

"I miss you too. I'll see you in a sec." I told him then click the end button on my phone.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Are you ready to see my brother?" I said to her making her eyes widen.

"Is... is... you know... is she going to be there?" She asked, a bit stuttering.

"I don't think so. Fridays are usually spent with him alone. We make sure Fridays are always our day just hanging around. But we can make an exception for today. Just turn to the next street there. There's a blockbuster store around the corner." I instructed her as she drove.

"You spend the day with your brother in a movie rental store?" She asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, it's stupid I know. But it's just our thing since we were teenagers."

"It's not stupid." Bella said shaking her head. "I did some crazy stuff with Edward as well."

She parked in front of the blockbuster then we got out of the car. I went inside the building and found Emmett in the comedy section.

"Emmy!" I shouted, getting his attention. I threw myself at him and hugged him very tight to me. "I would like you to meet someone." I turned around and grabbed Bella's hand. "Bella, this is my brother Emmett Brandon. Em, this is my girlfriend," Emmett looked at me and raised both his eyebrows in amusement, "Bella Swan." Emmett offered a hand at Bella and she took it.

"Nice to meet the very infamous Bella that my wife and sister are always talking about." I gave him a deadly look while he gave me a smirk. _Oh, I will get him for that later._

Bella laughed and said, "Nice to meet the very infamous Emmy Bear." She teased back.

"You brainwashed her." Emmett said pointing a finger at me, accussing me. I ignored him and went back in search to find a good movie to rent. This was our siblingly ritual since we were kids. Our parents were mostly not around so we find ways to have fun by ourselves. Renting movies was one of them. The tradition just stuck with us until now.

"Uhm, are we suppose to watch that?" Bella asked, eyeing the movie in my hand.

"No." I told her. She seemed confused until I explained. "Emmett and I do this every Friday. We each pick a movie and give it to the other one to watch. Rules are you have to watch the movie unless you want to buy dinner for the other one. The catch is, the restaurant you'll be eating at should be picked by the other; no questions where you'll eat. Even if the restaurant's so expensive." I finished. She laughed at our silliness and shook my head. I shrugged and made my way to the counter to pay for the movie. I went to Emmett and waited for him to be ready.

"I was a little harsh on you last week with the movie a picked."

"A little?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Fine, fine. I was out of the line. I knew how you hated scary movies and giving you The Grudge is unacceptable. So, this time I'll make it up to you." He said, handing me the movie. I looked at the cover and smiled. Pretty Woman. One of my favorite movies.

"Aww Em. It's so sweet of you. But as my personal punishment for last week... here." I didn't further explain. I shoved the movie into his hands and waited silently for his reaction. He studied the movie and then his eyes widened.

"Alice!" He whined. "Why did you pick this!? You know I don't like this movie. It's so sappy and all lovey dovey." He said like a little child crying over a lost toy.

"Are you complaining just because you have to watch The Notebook? Just tell when Em, I'll tell you where I want to eat."

"NO! I'm gonna watch it." He told me urgently.

"You better Emmett Brandon. I'll have Rosalie accompany you in front of the TV." I smiled at him, patted and kissed his cheek then went out of the store. I heard Bella tell him good luck with the movie then followed me outside.

"I can't wait for him to watch that. He hates that movie." I said, trying to hide the laugh that wanted to escape inside of me.

"I can feel his pain. I hate that movie too." Bella told me, making a disgusted face. "It's too much drama for me."

"Oh" I smirked at her evilly, the cells in my brain turning inside of my head deviously. "I'll get that movie next Friday when I get back here with Em. Thanks for telling me that little information about you."

"Alice... No, please."

"Sorry, Bella. That's one of my favorite movies. Since you're my girlfriend, you _have _to like it." I told her.

"Really? Why's that?" She asked, pulling me to her by the waist.

"Because..." My arms encircled around her neck, pushing my face into it. I grazed my nose into her neck, smelling the sweet strawberry scent of hers. "It's part of me. And if you like me, just like what you say to me, you also have to like every little detail about me. That's a rule I'll always have."

"I'll watch the fucking movie over and over again as long as it makes you happy." She brought my face in front of hers and leaned her forhead against mine. "I love you, Alice." She whispered. Suddenly, my whole world stopped. I can't breathe for a moment. _God, is this really happening. Did Bella really admitted that she loved me? _

I pulled my face away from hers and looked into her beautiful warm eyes. Yes, all I could see was indeed love. But she must've believe that I didn't feel the same way because she started apologizing for catching me off guard and told me that it's alright if I don't feel the same way.

_That thought has to stop._

"Bella." I shook her shoulders to get her attention but she kept on telling me that she didn't mean to just burst it out on me. I wasn't having any of that so I just took a deep breath and kissed her lips. Hard.

"Bella." I said again. This time she shut up and let me say something. "I love you too. So much." I told her. She looked surprised but then she also looked really happy. "I wanted to tell you ever since I found out but _I_ didn't want you to freak out."

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She told me in between kisses. It felt so good to finally tell her. It means so much to me that she already knew. I don't want to ever pass a day without telling her what I felt. I really do love her.

"I love you." She told me again, giving me a kiss one last time. When we pulled apart there was that annoying sound again. A sound that made my girlfriend furious everytime.

_Click_

"Thanks for that little pose you have there."

Fucking paparazzis.

**There you have it folks, chapter 8.**

**LMU**


	9. Chapter 9

**New pictures of Rose and Alice in my profile if you want to see. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

'_**Shining Smile' **_**by Yiruma**

* * *

'_It looks like our favorite les couple is having a fun day showing their love yesterday afternoon out in the sunny streets of New York. Apparently, they were having lunch with Victoria Sanders, a journalist and Leah Clearwater, Swan's assistant, at a local diner. After their get together, Isabella and Alice met up with Brandon's brother in a blockbuster. Here are some pictures of the couple having a fun-filled day ending with a sweet kiss in front of the movie store.'_

Can't they just leave us alone? The first time they broke our moment was when Bella asked me to be her girlfriend and now, it was when we finally told each other our feelings. It's getting pretty annoying if you ask me.

I turned off the TV and sat down beside Bella on the couch, handing her the coffee mug.

"I'm not going to even comment on that one." Bella told me when we watched the gossip show that was just aired moments ago. Since we definitely can't do anything because it's the truth, we just let it be.

When the paparazzi flashed his camera at us, I was so proud of Bella that she just walked away and not punched the damn photographer. She took my hand and led me to the car, heading home to my apartment. When we got home, that's when I really showed her how much I love her.

We made love for the first time last night. Our past sexcapades were simply that. Sex. But last night was different. It felt so good to tell her over and over again that I loved her while I kissed all over her amazing and gorgeous body.

Bella suddenly turned to me and got my coffee mug, sitting it down on the coffee table along with hers. She lay down across the couch, pulling me along with hers. I looked at her and saw her smiling below me.

"What?" I asked, pushing her bangs away that got onto her beautiful face. I leaned down to her and kissed her passionately. She has the most amazing and softest lips I've ever touched.

"Nothing. I just want to be close to you every goddamn time." She answered then pushed me around so that I was now below her. I looped my arms around her neck and pulled her to me for another time, kissing her again.

"I want that too." I whispered against her lips. Bella's right hand crawled inside my shirt and held onto the side of my stomach; her thumb slightly doing circles on my skin. Her other arm was tangled in my hair, pulling my head closer to my face. My arms that were encircled around her neck had gone down to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up. I got the shirt away from her body and attached my hands once again on her back. Her mouth attacked my neck when the shirt that got in between us was removed.

"I love you. I fucking love you, Mary Alice Brandon." She growled into my neck, causing me to shiver when she used my whole name. It was so hot when she said that with conviction. "You are mine."

"I am yours. Tell me that you're mine." I asked of her. I had to hear from her that she was also mine if I were hers.

"I am all yours, angel. Only yours."

We removed the other clothes that was separating us from being skin to skin then got back to our previous position. Last night had been slow. We poured our hearts out and let the other feel our compassion towards each other. But now that we both knew what the other was feeling, it was a combination of love and want. We wanted each other; we craved for each other. I've never felt anything like this before. I always thought that I would be married to a guy and live in my hometown in Dublin, California. I would pursue my fashion designing and have kids. It never crossed my mind being a model; falling in love to a woman was out of the question either. But now, I never want to think of Bella not being in my life ever. She's the reason of my living in this fuck shit world. She's the air I breathe and the blood that runs through my veins. It sounds a bit cheesy but that's what I'm feeling right now. I never want this kind of love between Bella and I to ever end.

"Ooooh. Bella…" My eyes were rolling at the back of my head as Bella bobbed up and down entering me with her tongue. It was such a fantastic feeling of her eating me like that. Both my hands grabbed her head and started guiding her. My own hips were moving upward and encouraging her to eat and lick me more.

"Mhmmm." Bella made a humming sound that vibrated my entire body. It did nothing but make me feel good and also release. She was so good at what she's doing. She's the goddamn queen of sex.

After she licked all that I had released, she still wasn't finished with me. Bella pushed two fingers inside of me, making me hiss. Her fingers felt so good. She was a professional at this. After only been with her for the fourth time, I know she can make me come so easily. She was really good like that.

"Do you like that, baby?" She asked as I moaned in return, answering her.

"Bella." I moaned as Bella pushed yet another finger into my hole making it tighter. She leaned down between my legs and took my clit in her lips. "Fuck… Bella… Shit." It was making me hard to contain my release but I had to cum. Her fingers went a little faster until I can't take it anymore. I released my second orgasm.

"Fuck, you taste so good baby." Bella crawled back up to me and started kissing my face. She kissed my ears, forehead, cheeks, nose then finally where I really wanted her to be, my lips.

"I love you." I told her. God, I do love her. More than anyone could ever imagine.

I wanted to repay her for what she had just done to me but her phone rang, alerting us that someone was calling.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America_

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay

"Fuck" Bella suddenly cursed under her breath as Billy Armstrong's voice busted through my living room from Bella's phone. "It's Leah. I'm sorry, I have to get that. It might be urgent." Bella got up from the couch, kissed me once more before she got her phone from the coffee table.

"What Leah?" She answered impolitely. "Why?" She seemed surprised with whatever Leah was telling her but she seemed happy with it. "What time?" She asked, then kept on nodding, agreeing with Leah. "Fine. I'll see you in a few."

"You're leaving?" I didn't let my disappointment hide. Today should be spent with just me and her together. It was Saturday for crying out loud. We didn't have work on weekends.

"I'm sorry, babe. But I have a meeting with Cosmo's people." She said, pulling back her panties then went to my bedroom to get changed. "I'm on the cover for the December issue" She informed me. I was happy for her but… what am I supposed to do now?

When Bella left my apartment, I called Rose. After the third ring, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Rose, hey how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing today?" I asked. I hope she wants to spend the day with me. I really wanted to go shopping. Particularly lingerie shopping.

"Nothing that I can think of at the moment. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Do you wanna go shopping with me?"

Rose agreed to go with me and told me we would meet at the mall in about 45 minutes. I showered, taking my time in the bathroom, got dressed then made my way to the mall. When I got there, Rose texted me that she was in the food court, waiting for me.

"Alice" She waved her arm, making her presence known. I walked to her then told her we should take lunch before starting our shopping. Rose's baby bump was more noticeable and that mom glow that they said when a woman was pregnant was present in Rose's face.

"Where's your lover girl?" She asked as we sat down after buying pasta.

"She had a meeting with Cosmo." She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Rose always wanted a cover shoot for Cosmopolitan for years now. But every time she applied for it, she doesn't get the job. Don't get me wrong, Rose is a great model, but who would you choose if it's down to the likes of Megan Fox, Kate Bosworth or the ever gorgeous Bella Swan or the feisty Rosalie McCarty? Rosalie is a beautiful woman but Cosmo would definitely pick the big time models/actresses.

"Wow." She whispered. "So, how have you two been?" She asked, clearly changing the subject.

"We're great." I told her. It was a little awkward telling Rose these things. But she's my best friend. I think she has the right to know the things about me.

"Okay, here's the thing, Al. I don't like Bella Swan. I know that whatever happened to us was already in the past and I know she told you that what I know is not the truth but you can't just expect me to like her that easily." Rose said when we were scanning for baby clothes. "BUT for you, I will try to be civil. Just don't expect me to be nice to her." Something like that coming from Rose was all I could ever ask for. She's a smart and beautiful woman but once she made a decision, she sticks to it. You could never change her mind with what she believes in. I just had to tell Bella to do something so that Rose would like her and trust her.

"It's fine Rose. I understand." I smiled at her and gave her a hug in the middle of Gap.

"Thanks." We kept on meandering around the mall, the weekend shoppers a little annoying from time to time but we managed for the sake of clothes.

"She told me she loved me last night." I fired suddenly.

"Really? What did you say back?"

"I told her I love her too. Then… paparazzi caught us." I said to her, remembering the annoying paparazzi that flashed his camera at us.

"Damn those paparazzis. Can they have a life?"

"I know right. They should jump off a bridge or something."

**

I came home in my apartment with about 10 bags full of clothing.

"Did you buy the entire mall?" I smiled as I heard her voice. I didn't think she would be home earlier than I expected. I'm glad she did.

I found Bella sitting on the couch, watching TV. I ran to her then jumped on the sofa.

"Wow. I missed you too." She mocked, laughing at me. I smothered her with kisses as I pushed her backwards onto the couch.

"How did the meeting go?" I asked as we pulled our lips away from each other but I stayed above her.

"It's good. We start shooting next week. But I have to go to this Cosmo party on Friday for the debut. Wanna come with me?" She asked. As if she needs to ask.

"Of course I will. Besides, I wouldn't want you to be alone or with a bombshell by your side as your date if I wouldn't come." I told her rolling my eyes. She chuckled at my silliness then grabbed my face in between her hands.

"_IF_ you decided not to come, I would definitely not get a bombshell and would definitely go home to you early… But only _IF _you decided that."

"_BUT_ I will go with you. Just to make sure you really wouldn't." I teased back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

And with that, our night had already begun with much teasing with each other and love emitting from us.

**I think this is a crappy chapter. I just wanted to post something really calm before the explosion begins. But there you have it, chapter 9.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have to thank my good twitter pal jcm524. She really helped me with this chapter. Thanks Jessica! **

**I also have a blog for this story. The link is in my profile under 'Warm Me Up'. It has a lot more explanations and other stuff like pictures. Please go and check it out. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**Lock the doors**

**Cause I like to capture this voice**

**it came to me tonight**

**So everyone will have a choice**

**And under red lights**

**I'll show myself it wasn't forged**

**We're at war**

**We live like this**

'_**We Are Broken' **_**by Paramore

* * *

**

"Alice! Come on. You're already beautiful." I smiled as Bella yelled from the living room. I was in her room getting ready and fixing my face for the Cosmopolitan party. I was a little nervous to go to this party tonight. It was the first time that Bella and I would attend an event together and I know it's gonna be wild with all the paparazzi that'll going to be there. But I know Bella wouldn't let them harm either of us. Physically and emotionally.

When I finally collected myself and had the guts to come out of the room, I turned the knob and entered the living room.

"Ready?" Bella asked as she grabbed my hand.

With one deep breath, I said. "Yeah, let's do this."

"No need to be nervous. Edward and I will be there."

"He's gonna be there?"

"Yup. Apparently, he got lucky with his lady friend."

"Really? How did he do it?" I was really interested in knowing how he got the girl he wanted. Two weeks ago, Edward was having problems getting this girl. And now, he actually got her.

"Yup. He _romaticize _her just like what you said."

"Glad I helped." I smiled at that.

**

When we got there, I was right. Paparazzis were fucking everywhere you look.

"Relax, okay." Bella told me and I nodded. "Listen to me. Whenever you feel uncomfortable, just tell me okay. We'll leave right away."

"No, Bella. This is your night. You have to be here." I said to her. This was her night and I wouldn't let anything ruin it. Even me.

"This party is not important to me. You're what's important now... to me at least." I chuckled as she brought my face between her hands closer to her face. She kissed me softly then got out of the car quickly. I did the same as the paparazzis fired away with their cameras. I didn't let them bother me. I waited for Bella make her way through them then grabbed her hand in mine when she successfully got to me. I smiled at some of the cameras flashing but that was it. I didn't answer some of the question that were being shouted at us while we were making our way through them.

When we got inside, there were so many other models and movie stars inside. The music was blaring loudly and bodies were dancing along with it.

"Bella! Alice!" I turned around at the sound of our names and found Edward coming our way.

"Hey, bro." Bella gave his brother a hug in which he returned.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Angela Weber. My girlfriend." He was grinning like an idiot the whole time he was introducing the girl to us. "Angela, this is my sister Bella and her girlfriend Alice." I offered her my hand and smiled at her. Bella did the same and asked me if I would like a drink. I nodded.

"Be right back." Bella went to the bar and ordered the drinks.

"Angela, did you know that I helped Edward here in getting you." I told her a little smugly. But before Angela can answer, Edward interrupted.

"Hey, you suggested. I did all the work." He back-fired at me.

"But if I hadn't suggested it, you wouldn't have done it. Am I right?" I said to him smugly. It was fun teasing Edward.

"She's right honey." Angela whispered to him but I still heard her. Edward glared at me while I just smiled at him.

"Here's your drink." Bella handed me a Cosmo when she got back. Edward and Angela went to the dancefloor while Bella and I got a booth for us. We sat there for a while just looking at the people around us.

"Bella. Wow... long time no see." I felt Bella tense a bit beside me. I looked at her and saw that she was looking at someone. I turned my head and saw a man in front of our table.

"James." She hissed his name between her teeth.

_So this was James._

"I see you have a new girl here. A hot one might I add." He grinned at me then winked. I shuddered and scooted closer to Bella.

"Don't you even think about it you sick ass." Bella said with a scowl.

Looking at James creeped me out a bit. His face was rough looking, he had gray eyes and his hair was a big mess. Total creep if you ask me. And totally in need for a shower. Though he looks like this, he still went to celebrity parties. He's a model too, after all. Bella said what he did to Rose and her didn't even entered his conscience. So, it was easy showing up in these events like nothing ever happen.

"She's smokin' hot but... I'm done with you and your girls." While he was saying this, Bella pulled me closer to her and kept whispering 'don't listen to him' over and over again in my ear. "Did you know, Alice, that Bella here was a drug addict, sex addict, basically every addict you can think of. Sick right?" Bella was already shaking with anger. I can feel her fists were clenching. I held her hands in my own, stopping her from doing anything to this man. But when James didn't stop, saying that Bella was as sick as he is, Bella stood up and shocked the hell out of me. She punched James in the face, making him stumble to the floor. People noticed that there was a commotion going on. The music was still blaring but the people stopped dancing and turned in our direction.

James stood up from the floor and rubbed his jaw where Bella punched him. "Yes, I still remeber this perfectly. Still the hot-tempered Bella. Nothing will get in her way. Just like a true _man_. Well, sorry to break your bubble Bella but you're not one of us. You're just a little girl just like your little fuckers."

Bella tried to get to him again but I grabbed her by the waist and stopped her from doing something. "Stop it Bella. He's not worth it." She stopped struggling to get her bpdy away from me and onto James as she saw the bleeding cut on his lip.

"Come on, we're going." She turned her body away from James then took my hand, ready to get out.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Edward said worriedly when spotted us heading towards the door.

"Alice and I are going home. I'm done for tonight." She answered.

"What? Why? You just got here."

"James is here." That made Edward shut up. She didn't need to explain further. He got it with only that.

"Okay. We should probably go too. I don't want to see that motherfucker's face." Edward hissed, his eyes full of anger. _Maybe being hot-tempered runs in the family. _"You alright with that Ang?" He asked his girlfriend beside him.

"Uhm, yeah... sure." She said, though she didn't understand what was happening. I gave Angela a smile when she looked at me.

Bella and I gave both Edward and Angela a goodbye hug before going out of the party. When Edward hug me, he whispered to my ear to look out for Bella. That she needed me the most out of all of them. I promised him that I wouldn't leave her. Ever.

**

The past few days were really hard for Bella and also me. She was upset. And her being upset made me upset. She didn't talked to me when we got home the night of the party and the morning after that, she was like a zombie person. She only talked to me when I ask or tell her something. This was taking a toll out of her and I plan to confront her about what she feels with all of this.

But apparently, someone had taken pictures during the party thus it included the fight. It made Bella more like a dead person now. I can't talk to her as she was always in her music room playing her guitar. It was so sad, the music she was playing every single night. She was good, extremely good, but what she was playing was very depressing.

I wanted to go and talk to her. So I made up my mind and talk to Bella tonight. I will make her speak up and tell me everything that was bothering her. I wanted her to open up to me so that I could help her get through with whatever she's dealing with.

I knocked on her music room door three times and waited for her to acknowledge it. She was once again playing a goddamn sad song.

I heard Bella stopped playing and told me to come in but with a hushed tone.

"Hey." I poked my head and gave her a smile. "You hungry baby?" I asked. She shook her head and went back playing her guitar. I walked to her and plopped down beside her on the couch. "Bella, you have to eat. You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm not hungry." She said simply. She ignored that I was there and just continued playing her guitar.

I hated to interrupt her but I had to do it. I sighed and turned to her. "Bella, we have to talk. I know you don't want to but we really have to."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is, Bella. You need to stop being like this." I grabbed the neck of her guitar and set it aside.

"I can't." She whispered, her head fell into her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stop being like this becuase I am like this, Alice. I'm a wreck. Can't you see that?" She said menacingly. I worried for her. She wasn't the same Bella that I met three weeks ago.

God, it was just three weeks ago?

Can this be all too fast?

Am I ready for this? Being in love to a woman?

_Yes!_

Yes, I am. I never thought it could be possible for me to be, but I really do love her. She's my life now and nothing can change that. Even her past.

"I have so much baggage with me Alice. And I think it's selfish of me to keep dragging you along. It's not fair to you Alice." I listened to her and tried to process everything that she was telling me.

"I love you, Bella. I wouldn't leave you ever. I wouldn't get tired of you. I'll stay here beside you always. Whatever it takes." I cupped her face in my hands as tears started coming down her face.

"I love you too, Alice. But-"

"No buts." I pulled her face closer to me and kissed her. "Will you eat now?" I asked, lightening the mood.

Bella shook her head then laughed at me. "You're so stubborn." She stood up from the couch then pulled me up with her.

"Yeah, but you love me though." I took her hand and led her to the kitchen. I sat her down at one of the stools while I made some grilled sandwiches. When I plated her food in front of her, I got down to business of taking care of her. With that, I had to know what really happened with her and James back then.

I had to ask her to tell me _everything._

And I was scared to do that. What if she had another fuckfest of being depressed and shut me down completely. I didn't want to have a repeat of that.

But then again, I need to know.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from her food and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Uhmm..." I hesitated for awhile. I didn't know where to start. But to my utter surprise, I didn't have to be the one to start the conversation.

Because Bella started telling me all of.

**Next chapter will Bella's explanation. But I don't know when will I get the chance to post it though. You just have to wait for it. Sorry.**

**LMU**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank my three best friends, Alyssa, Val and Yanna for helping me with this chapter. They answered every question I had to ask them. And they're answers are mostly in here.**

**I love you one loves!**

**One more thing, don't forget to check out my blog. Pictures are posted there instead of in my profile. The link is in my profile. **

**Last, I have a twitter page. Follow me if you want to know what I'm doing with my stories. And sometimes, I put teasers in there as well. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**I guess it's the world that we live in  
It's not too late for that  
This is the world that we live in  
And no, we can't go back**

"_**The World We Live In" **_**by The Killers**

* * *

We were in every gossip news and every magazine cover for the past week and a half. Leah kept calling us and telling us to stay inside Bella's apartment for safety precaution. Unfortunately, we couldn't go out because of herds of paparazzi camping outside her building, waiting for either of us to come out.

The night Bella decided to come out of her music room and get something to eat, she told me all about her business with James. They met when she was eighteen and modeled for Old Navy for a year together in a contract. She said James was the only one she could talk to since her family and friends were all in Forks back then. They had so much fun together. But "fun" meant drugs, sex and loads of girls. He taught her how to model while hangover, he taught her how to use weed and taught her how to give the best sex anyone could ever ask for.

Bella's knowledge of these things all started from this monster.

But then Edward came to live with her two years later and he found out about everything she was doing with James. Bella got ashamed of herself to Edward. He was studying music in NYU while she was a druggie model. This was not how she wanted Edward to see her. She wanted to be a role model for her younger sibling, the one who looks after him. Not some model trying to shack up every woman she sees. She tried to change. Really, she did. But James made it harder for her to do it. James was pulling her back when she was trying to move forward and out of the dark. He gave her more drugs and more girls every night. Since she was under the influence, she couldn't resist what was already in front of her.

But she can only take enough of his drugs. Edward played a major role in this. He encouraged Bella to stop this. He said she would be out of job and no one would hire her if she continued this. She really loved her job and will do anything to keep it so she followed Edward and talked to James. Bella told James that she was done with all the drugs but being the good person that she is, she wanted the friendship to remain. She believed that even without the drugs and all the fucked up things between them, he was a pretty cool guy.

But, is he?

Months passed and everything was great. Bella was called to shoot for Vanity Fair with none other than Rosalie Hale. They were both attracted to each other the first time they met. But Bella assured me that it was only physically. In truth, Bella told me that Rose was a pure bitch. Always complaining how long or how sophisticated her clothes were and that she wanted sexier and more revealing dresses. Typical Rose, I say. But even though she was like that, she was a great model and never settles for anything but the best. Rose has changed so much now when she finally met my brother and got married.

But the past is past and they were just humans who can't set aside the physical feelings.

The night the photo shoot ended, Bella invited Rosalie for drinks. They went to one of the famous L.A. bars and to Bella's surprise, James was there. It was fine at first because he stayed away from the couple but when they were beginning to get drunk, he invited himself over to their table.

Bella didn't know how she and Rose got back to her hotel room. But she remembered James carrying her while some guy carried Rose.

They had sex that night. Plain and simple.

But it was only sex. Bella didn't even remember if it was good sex or not.

Two weeks later, both sides of models got into a fight.

They found the tape.

Bella and Rose's sex tape.

They were alarmed because this was the time when Rose was just starting her career and Bella has the highest position in the industry. Both were wanted in the fashion industry. And a scandal like this will definitely affect both their careers badly.

Rose's side was sure Bella did this but Bella told them she didn't. When Bella tried to explain her side of the story, they didn't believe any of it 'cause she was also drunk that night and can't tell much of what happened.

When that situation was finally settled and smooths sailing, James comes strolling down Bella's life. He explained that he had put drugs in both Bella and Rose's drinks. He wanted revenge because she was more famous than him. e

He wanted nothing more than to ruin Bella's reputation but he didn't succeed. He wanted Bella out of the fashion world and for him to be the best one. James did all of that because of selfishness and jealousy.

James told Bella that he and his friend, Royce, put the camera at the top of the television in front of the bed. Both girls didn't see it because of intoxication. James slipped into their hotel room when they checked out and got the tape. He sent it to Rose's team first before he sent it to Bella's. Both sides agreed that they will not talk about this ever again and to just leave it unsolved. Both models were never to work again ever.

Bella was devastated because, once again, James crushed her. She didn't do anything to have revenge over him though.

And now, James has come back. Bella is scared that he'd do something to me but I assured her that I will stay with her no matter what and nothing bad would happen to me. I could only hope.

Bella broke down the night she told me everything; everything that happened, everything that she's afraid of. She's afraid that I would leave her if I knew the truth.

"_Now you know, Alice, that I'm not perfect. I've got baggage and I can't seem to leave it behind because it's part of me. The things James had said at the party, being a sex addict, a drug addict, that was all true. And I can't blame you if you don't want me anymore. But I want you to know that I didn't lie to you. My feelings are true. I do love you." _

She was sobbing after she said that. I held her and didn't let go of her though. I showed her that I wasn't going anywhere. I love her too and it it'll not change. I was fully hers. I'll take whatever baggage she got and help her carry it.

It's been nineteen days since that night. Bella was coming back to her normal self. But we still couldn't go out of the apartment.

"Leah called again." Bella walked into the living room where I was watching TV, showing her cell to me.

"What did she say now?" I asked but already knew what it was about. The annoying people outside our home.

"She's sending security here to get us. Some of the fuckers got tired and already left but others are still there outside." She plopped down beside me then leaned her head in my shoulder. I draped my arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to me.

"It'll all be okay baby." I said, kissing the top of her head.

"I hope so." She whispered then sighed deeply.

We were silent for a minute until I asked a question.

"Wait, the security's gonna get us?" I asked her, looking into Bella's eyes, confused. She nodded in respond. "Where are we going?" I asked again. Bella gave me a grin now at my question. But before she had the time to answer, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Bella jumped up from the couch and went towards the door.

I waited for Bella to come back to the living room. When she did, she wasn't alone.

"Al, this is Quil Ateara. Head security and one of my best buds." She punched his shoulders and gave him a smile. I stood up from the couch and went over to them. I introduced myself to Quil then gave him my hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you."

"So, are you ready to go?" Quil asked. My forhead was scrunched down in confusion then looked at the both of then weirdly.

"OK, you two aren't telling me something. Where are we going?" I asked, now only looking at Bella who was still wearing that annoying but insanely beautiful grin.

But when she answered me, I felt my face turn white.

"We're going to Forks." She said, her grin even went wider.

"What?!" I screeched. I sat back down on the couch and looked at Bella like she was crazy.

"Baby, it's gonna be fine. We're safer there." She walked over to me and took my hands in hers.

"But your parents are gonna there."

"Of course they will be."

"BELLA!" I yelled. "I'm gonna meet your parents."

"Yeah, that's the idea." She said calmly while I fidgeted.

"I'm gonna meet my girlfriend's parents." I said a little softer, not really talking to her now.

_Shit. I'm gonna meet the Swans._

**

We were now in the plane going to Forks. I was beyond nervous, you can tell. In a matter of minutes, we were gonna land.

"Shit, baby, you're shaking. Relax." Bella said trying to soothe me by rubbing my arm with her hand. "It's gonna be fine."

"I know it will be." I told her.

"Then stop shaking." She cupped my face and slowly brought my face closer to hers. "They're gonna love you."

"How can you know?"

"Because I do." She said making my insides tingle.

"I love you too." I closed the gap between us and kissed her.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We will arrive in Port Angeles, Washington in ten minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thank you for flying with us."_

Well, here goes...


	12. Chapter 12

**More pictures in my blog. **

**Bella will still be emotional in some parts of this chapter. Though she will let loose a lot more and try to have fun while they're in Forks.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination running trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.**

"_**Right Where You Want Me"**_** by Jesse McCartney

* * *

**

We were now waiting for our bags in the baggage claim. Being here in Port Angeles airport was like being in your very own airport. It was like a private one. No one was here except for us, the staff and some, I mean only about 10 passengers in the airport. It was so quiet unlike JFK Airport. There were no paparazzi and their stupid cameras in our faces; there was no need to put big glasses and hats to cover our faces. This was awesome. It was like we can both be normal people without many people buzzing around you.

Yes, there were still stares but it wasn't that bad. They gave us our space and our privacy that we very much needed.

"My mom just texted me. They're on their way to pick us up." Bella said when we were walking towards the exit after we got our luggage. We're gonna stay here for probably two weeks and go back to the city after Thanksgiving. Cosmopolitan magazine canceled the photo shoot and told Bella to take a little vacation first before doing the shoot a month from now.

"Do we need to stay in separate rooms?" I turned to Bella and asked her suddenly. She just looked at me like I said something weird. "What? It's your parent's house." I shrugged.

"Alice, don't be ridiculous. Besides, I'm an adult now. I can do whatever I want." She said before we heard someone yell Bella's name. I turned around and saw a woman running towards us. She looks exactly like Bella only older. She also has brown hair and green eyes but her enthusiasm and cheeriness was anything but Bella.

This must be her mom, Renee Swan.

"Hey Mom." Bella greeted her mom with a hug.

"My baby is finally home!" She cried in happiness. I smiled at both of them. I hope my mom's reaction was always like that when she saw either of her children. But I don't wanna dream anymore. "And you must Alice. Welcome to Washington dear." Her mom turned to me and gave me hug.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Swan." I hug her back politely.

"Please, call me Renee. Mrs. Swan's my mother-in-law." She rolled her eyes as I giggled at her.

"Don't hog the girl Renee. I want to meet her too." A man behind her made his presence known and gave me a smile. "Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Bella's dad, Charlie." He offered his hand and I shook it.

"Let's go home." Her mom declared. We went out of the airport and got inside in what I assume her dad's BMW SUV.

"I talked to Gabby yesterday." Her mom turned around in her seat at the front and told Bella.

"Really?" I looked at Bella and her face looked excited. She was ecstatic to finally see her sister again for so long. "That's great. Edward's coming here in about a four days with his girlfriend."

"So this will be a 'meet your lover's parents Thanksgiving vacation' then. It seems that all three of you will bring home someone for us to meet." Charlie said from behind the wheel. He winked at me at the rearview mirror that made me giggle. _And that's where the Swan kids get their charms from. Now I know._

"Why, what did Gabby tell you?" Bella asked.

"She's gonna bring home some guy." Her mother said.

"And did she tell you where she met this guy?" You can here the protectiveness in Bella's voice. She was very protective of her family, I can tell from the way she looked out for all of them.

"In Europe. I don't know where particularly. She just told me she would bring the guy home and that we all would love him." Renee shrugged then seated properly in her seat.

I looked outside the window and studied my surrounding. We had probably three hours of driving before we get to Forks. It was very green and had so many trees as we neared the small town.

I can feel my eyelids droop as we go even closer to our destination. I didn't get much sleep in the plane because of the agitation. But when I met Bella's parents I realized that there's nothing to be scared of. They were nice people.

I felt Bella pull me closer to her and whispered. "Sleep, Alice." I laid my head to her shoulder and closed my eyes. In no time, I was asleep.

**

I was having a dream. A very good one, might I add.

Bella and I were in a beach, walking hand in hand, our feet bear against the sand. It was sunset and the sky was beautiful. A mixture of red and orange. We were only in our bikinis. Mine white and hers blue. Bella turned to me and smiled her fucking gorgeous smile.

"What?" I asked, giving her a grin of my own.

"I love you… so much." She whispered bringing me to an abrupt stop then pulling me against her. She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me deeply. It was an intense kiss. It wasn't a soft kiss. Bella poured all her emotions in it. It was a full make-out session with tongue. I loved this Bella.

"I love you too." I whispered back against her lips. Her hands glided down to the small of my back then found it's destination in my ass. She squeezed it that made me yelped. But it felt good.

"Bella…" I moaned her name while kissing her intensely.

"Alice!" She said my name but not the whisper-talk we were having earlier. "Alice!" She said again. Her hands on my ass went to my shoulders and shook me. "Alice, Alice!" She kept shaking me and yelling my name.

"Alice, wake up sweetheart!" As she said those words, my eyes fluttered open. When I looked at my surroundings, everyone was looking at me. Bella was staring at me, hiding a smile as she pursed her lips; her father was looking at me at the rearview mirror once again and like her daughter, was keeping himself from laughing. But her mother though, didn't kept it like the rest of them. Renee was beaming at me widely.

"We're here, Alice." Renee said, opening the door of the SUV, her husband following her action. When both doors were closed, leaving Bella and I along in the car, Bella bursted out laughing.

"Shut up! What did I do?" I pushed her away from me then opened my door ready to go out of the car.

"Wait! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" She said, trying to stop her laughter. I looked at her sternly and waited for an explanation on why they were looking at me that way. "You were moaning my name in your sleep babe." As she said that, my eyes went wide. I covered my face and started to curse beneath my hand.

"Fuck… shit… Oh my god that was so embarrassing."

"It was hilarious actually. And such a turn on." I looked at Bella and flipped the finger at her smug smile.

"It's not funny Bella." I came out of the car then leaned on the closed door. I didn't want to go inside their house and embarrass myself further more.

Bella walked to me then stood in front of me. Her hands trapped me making a Bella and car sandwich out of me.

"Don't be embarrassed baby. It was so hot of you to moan my name like that." Her face went closer to my neck then kissed it. She sucked my skin making my eyes roll at the back of my eyelids. She was doing this on purpose for me to keep my cool.

"But Bella… you're parents"

"Doesn't care about a thing." She said cutting me off. "They gave you weird looks but that was it. They're okay with us Alice. I can see my mom already likes you as well as my dad." She told me. "Now, do you want to come in or are we just gonna stay here outside?" I took her outstretched hand and let her drag me towards their house.

_Oh, wait. This wasn't a house. It was a Mansion!_

Their house was huge that was made of stone and wood.

"Wow, Bella. You're house looks amazing… and huge." I told her, murmuring the last part as I looked at the big house. She dragged me to the front door and led me inside. If I thought the outside was amazing, the inside was even more gorgeous. It was warm and cozy looking with the orange glow coming from the wood as the main material of their house.

"Bella, show Alice your old room and put your things in there. Carlisle and Esme will stay for dinner tonight and I want the both of you to be well rested before that." Renee gave me a warm smile as she directed her daughter; I gave her a smile back before she went to the kitchen.

"Come on." Bella led me up the stairs and to her childhood room. Her room was huge just like the other rooms in their house. It was in the floor joining her brother's and sister's room along the hallway. There was a king size bed at the far end with white sheets. The room didn't have a color scheme. Just white walls and the ceiling were wood. All natural looking.

"Who are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked, remembering her mom telling us they were coming for dinner.

"My aunt and uncle. Uncle Carlisle is my mom's brother. He's a doctor you know." She informed me. "And Aunt Esme is his wife and my mother's best friend."

I hacked my brain for some information on why I think I knew these people.

_Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme. _

I kept repeating their names in my head until finally I got my answer.

"Wait, Carlisle and Esme Cullen?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"Carlisle is a professor in the Harvard Medical School right?" I asked her, confirming my thought.

"Yeah." She said again. "Why do you know all these?"

"He's Jasper's professor when he was still studying. He told me he changed his life." I remembered Jasper telling me how Dr. Cullen inspired him to become a better doctor.

"Jasper? Who's he?" Bella asked in confusion.

_Haven't I mentioned Jasper before? _

_Oh crap._

"Jasper is Rose's brother. And… my ex-boyfriend." I told her. I kept my eyes away from her, instead looked around her room. I walked towards her ceiling to floor window and looked outside. It was their backyard that consist of a trampoline and a table with an umbrella and some more wooden chairs.

_Can this house get anymore bigger?_

"So, you're ex-boyfriend is your sister-in-law's brother, making him your brother-in-law?" Bella asked making it a lot more confusing.

"Well technically, he's not but with the way you're saying it, he seems like it." I shrugged.

"And it doesn't bother you a bit? I mean he is your ex-boyfriend and I guess you see him in family gatherings and such."

"Exactly, what do you want to tell me? Huh, Bella?" I turned to her and raised my eyebrows.

She took a small step towards me and sighed. "Nothing. Forget about it."

"No, Bella. I want to know." I challenged.

"It's just… just… it's" She started but couldn't continue her words. She took another deep breath and said, "I'm just scared." She answered truthfully.

What was this all about again? Her insecurities were blocking her true self again.

"Bella, I thought we're finished with all of these? What are you scared about?" I took a step closer to her and wrapped her in my arms. I was worried for Bella that this wouldn't go away. Her 'monsters', I mean.

"I know that I'm your first girlfriend and I'm scared that if you knew me a lot better, you would leave me and go back to loving men." She aired out to me. This had to stop. I wouldn't and cannot imagine loving anyone but her now that I got her.

"Baby, stop. I thought we're passed all of these? I thought I already told you that I wouldn't love anyone else but you?" I closed the gap of our lips and kissed her softly, taking my time with her. "And as for Jasper, before we even got together, we were friends. We still are. And if you're still worried about him, please don't be." I smiled at her and kissed her once again.

"Why?" She asked when I broke away and made my way to her neck.

"Because he's gay." I snorted as I remember him telling me he was gay. He broke up with me and told me that he was into guys.

"Now that you're saying that, I feel like such an idiot."

"Yeah, but you're my idiot." I smiled against her neck then sucked it, trying to give her a hickey. Marking her as mine as she already marked me as hers. Forever.

**There would still be more of Forks in the next chapter. We'll also meet Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme in the next chapter. And maybe Edward and Angela would be in the picture as well. But Gabby and the mystery guy? I don't know. Maybe not yet. But, do you have any idea on who this guy that Gabby will bring home to meet the family?**

**Review please! I love them! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I've decided that Gabby and mystery boy will be in this chapter now. I can't for yall to meet them!**

**Tsk. I'm hurt that you guys think its James. No, he's not Gabby's boyfriend. How can he be? Gabby is in Europe and he met the guy there. James is fucking up in New York! **

**Just read along to find out who he is…**

**Pictures in my profile (blog)**

**There's no combination of words**

**I could put on the back of a postcard,**

**No song that I could sing**

**But I can try for your heart,**

**Our dreams, and they are made out of real things,**

**Like a shoebox of photographs,**

**With sepiatone loving,**

**Love is the answer**

**At least for most of the questions in my heart**

'_**Better Together' **_**by Jack Johnson**

We've been here in Forks for the past 9 days. It's Thanksgiving Day and in any moment the prodigal daughter will come home with her new boyfriend. They were all excited that Gabby will come home that I was beginning to get excited to meet her. They make her sound like a very good person. And being a Swan, I know she's a nice person as well.

Edward and Angela arrived two days ago. Angela is such a sweetheart and really shy. She keeps on blushing whenever Charlie flashes his charms at her. He does it too to me but I was teasing with him as well. Last night we had family dinner then after, we danced outside their huge backyard under the stars with soft music blasted throughout their surround sound. Charlie requested a dance from both Angela and me while Edward and Bella were playfully pissed at their dad for taking their girls away from them. But what can I say? He's the master charmer of the Swans and Edward and Bella just learned it from him.

Looking at Bella's family made me jealous of their bond. My parents always thought of money as their first priority and not their kids at home. Growing up, Emmett and I were alone facing the world. Yeah, my parent's are physically there but their hearts and minds were somewhere else.

My parents had Emmett when they were 18, fresh out of high school. Emmett wasn't planned and wasn't expected. My grandparents forced them to be with each other and get married. Then they had me two years after.

Emmett and I would like to think that our parents loved each other and loved us. But we knew better. We were smarter than them. They were never home. If they were, they would lock themselves in their separate office. They were always working and never had the time for their children.

Being here in Forks made me want this. I wanted to have a family like Bella's. Very loving and caring for each other. They look for each other no matter what.

I try not to think about my parents while I was here. I was enjoying myself with my girlfriend's family as much as possible. And it was working. For the past days, Bella gave me a tour around town. Where she had high school, their favorite hang out place, the only diner in town, the hospital where she always was as a child…. Apparently, she was a major klutz before. But modeling improved that.

Now, we were waiting for Gabby's arrival in the 'dream room' as what Edward and Bella likes to call. It was their special room. It was at the topmost floor of the house where the Piano and lots of books housed. This is where Bella and Edward spent growing up while Gabby was jumping and doing stunts on her trampoline.

I offered my help to Renee and Esme preparing the food but they shoo me away when I entered the kitchen. They said they were fine and had all the help they need from the maids.

During our first night here, Carlisle and Esme had dinner with us. I learned that Carlisle was indeed Jasper's professor. I asked him why he didn't continue being a professor. He told me that he missed small town living and he didn't really saw himself as a teacher after two years of teaching in Harvard University. He wanted to come home from Massachusetts and be a doctor in his hometown. Listening to Carlisle talk made me realize that this man had a passion. What Jasper had told me was indeed true. He can really change one's perspective by just talking to him in one day.

Esme was also as passionate as his husband. She is a housewife just like Renee. But even though they just stay in the house and feed their husbands, both of them would always arrange events, fund raising and charity auctions in town.

"So Edward, are you ready to meet Gabby's boyfriend?" Bella asked her brother while he was seating on his piano bench with Angela, playing random keys on his piano. Bella and I were seating on the ledge where all her books were scattered. This was really a dream room.

"I guess. But if I found out he's an ass, I'm gonna pull out all of dad's guns and play with it in front of him." He threatened the guy that wasn't even here yet.

"Maybe he's a good guy. I'm sure Gabby is not that dumb if her brother and sister picked nice and amazing people for themselves. Right, Ang?" I teased both Swans and smiled at Angela.

"Damn straight, Al." Angela said before she yelped when Edward attacked her with tickles and kisses. I giggled at their cuteness.

"Oh, so you think you're so great?" Bella said turning to me and keeping me locked with her arms on either side of my thighs.

"I know I am great." I smirked at her that earned me a pull towards Bella, her face mere inches from mine.

"And I believe you…" She was gorgeous in front of me. As a Thanksgiving outfit, she was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt and black pants along with black heels. Her make-up was nicely done also; all smoky and hot. While I was wearing a black and gray ruffled sleeveless dress that ended on my knee with some black stiletto heels. "I love you Alice." But before she could do anything else, her mother shouted for us.

"KIDS! Your sister is here!" Both Swans jumped up and stormed downstairs. Angela and I looked at each other and laughed at them. They really missed their sister so badly.

Angela and I walked arm in arm down the stairs. Bella and Edward were shaking in front of their front door waiting for their sister to come inside the house. The parents were behind them waiting patiently unlike the two.

We heard a car came to a full stop and the car door slamming shut. Bella turned her head around and locked eyes with me. Her smile was genuine and huge that I just had to giggle at her expression. She faced the door again when the door knob turned and the door opening.

"GABBY!" Bella and Edward screamed at the top of their lungs and lunged forward, hugging their sister.

"Woah, guys. I miss you too." Gabby said then laughed at her two siblings hugging them back.

"Uhm… Bella, Edward, we want to hug your sister too you know." Charlie informed them before the two broke their welcoming hug.

"Sorry." They both mumbled and smiled at they're parents. Renee and Charlie hugged their daughter next and kissed her cheek. The unknown boyfriend was still MIA and was outside probably waiting for a go signal from Gabby. I could see the guy outside the window but his back was facing me. The only thing I'm sure of was that he was tall.

"Hey mom, dad." Gabby greeted her parents. She was about to say something else but Edward rudely cut her off.

"Okay, so before you introduce to us your mystery boy" He started. "I would like you to meet my girlfriend Angela." Edward reached for Angela beside me and introduced her to his sister. Gabby offered a hand to her in which Angela politely shook it then gave each other a small smile. "Because I probably wouldn't be able to do this later considering I would stare daggers at your boyfriend," Edward added. With this, Gabby stared at her brother and raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"My turn." Bella grabbed me and led me closer to Gabby. She was so beautiful. But since she was Bella's twin, she should be beautiful like her sister as well. Everything was exactly the same as Bella. Same hair color and wavy hair, eye shape and color, pale skin, slim but slightly muscular figure, height, rosy cheeks… everything. But it was to be expected. "This is Alice, my girlfriend." I offered her my hand first and gave her a big smile unlike Angela's shy one. She took my hand and gave it a shake.

"Hi Alice. Nice to meet you." Oh, not just beautiful. She was nice too. But that wasn't surprising for me. I knew where she came from.

"Nice to meet you too Gabby."

"Okay, now that you've introduced your partners," Gabby pointed at Angela and I but talking to Bella and Edward. "Can I introduce mine now?" The family all nodded then she went outside to call her boyfriend.

When Gabby came back with her boyfriend, the whole family gasped when they saw the boy. From their reaction, I knew immediately that they already knew the guy. But I didn't know him. He was tall, like what I saw earlier, his skin was slightly dark and he was built but can't beat Emmett's muscular body. He also had dark eyes and short hair.

"Jacob?" Bella screeched. _Oh, so this was her best friend._ I looked at Bella and she was smirking at her sister and best friend. I looked at the rest of the family and they were just staring at this Jacob guy and Gabby with smiles on their faces like Bella had.

"You guys are freaking me out. Please say something." Gabby pleaded. I noticed her hand was grabbing Jacob's big hands hard. Gabby's face was asking for someone to say something until her eyes landed on mine. I sighed and cut through the deafening silence.

"Hi! I'm Alice, Bella's girlfriend. You're Bella's best friend right?" I asked Jacob cheerfully. Gabby smiled at me and thanked me silently with her eyes. I smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I'm Bella's _best friend_" He said rather loudly that made Bella snapped and realize that she hadn't said anything.

"Well, what can I say? I'm not surprised you two end up with each other." Bella shrugged that made the rest of the family agree with her. "The two of you were so blind before that you didn't see the other one gawking while the other wasn't looking… wait, do you get me?" Gabby and Jacob nodded slightly and let her continue. "We all knew that you guys like each other. It's just no one really knew how to tell the both of you. But it was so obvious. I remember when Gab and I were 15, Jake was telling me how he wanted to suck off Gabby's bouncing boobs when we were in La Push beach that one summer day." Bella said that earned her a shove coming from Jake.

"Shut up!" Jake said while Edward screamed.

"Eww Bella. I'm still here?" Edward made a disgusted face that made the whole family burst into laughter. Well except for Charlie. He walked over to Jacob then stood in front of him. He lifted his arm like he was going to punch him but he didn't. Instead he clapped Jake's shoulders with a loud smack.

"I know your father's my best friend, you're my daughter's best friend and now my other daughter's boyfriend… You belong in this family even before you were born son. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend for my daughter."

"Thank you sir." Jake took Charlie's offering hand and shook it.

"Jacob. I'm still Charlie. No need to be so formal." He said before walking away muttering 'I need a drink. My kids are slowly killing me with their love life'. Renee shook her head at her exiting husband then followed him into the kitchen to prepare for the dinner.

"So, where's Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme?" As Gabby said that, we heard a loud 'we're here coming from the stairs'.

"Hi Gab. Welcome home." Esme reached for her niece and hugged her like a mother would to her child. Carlisle also welcomed Gabby and hugged her as well.

The butler informed everyone that we dinner was ready. We all marched to the great dining room where dinner was served. Bella took my hand then we both entered the room, trailing behind everyone.

To say that dinner was great was an understatement. It was one of the most memorable Thanksgiving dinners I've ever had. We all laughed at Edwards childish stories, awed at Jacob and Gabby's stories and listened at Carlisle and Charlie's bickering on who's the best football team.

Gabby told us that she and Jacob met at Trevi fountain where Jacob was painting the fountain while Gabby was looking at the place. Jacob became Gabby's personal tour guide since he was staying there for a long time already and knew the place quite well. One thing led to the other and _bam_!

After dinner, us kids piled up in the den for a movie night while the 'adults' were in the bar having a drink.

"So, you staying here for good Jake?" Bella asked while hugging me behind the waist on the couch where we were sitting. Edward and Angela were cuddled on the love seat while Jake and Gabby claimed the other couch as theirs.

"Well… I've already earned enough money from selling my paintings to open a new gallery. Maybe. I'll think about it first." He looked down at Gabby then I knew from that look that the decisions were not only his anymore. It was theirs.

"How about you Gab? You gonna stay in Forks for good?" Edward asked.

Her answer was simple. "Maybe."

Eventually, the night ended for us and we had to go to bed. Bella and I were both exhausted and just collapsed on the bed after taking our clothes off leaving us in our underwear.

"Did you have fun getting to know the family more?" Bella asked as she drew me closer to her almost naked body.

"Yup. I love your sister and your best friend."

"They're quite the couple there. You know they both told me that they love each other the same day but different time. Jacob told me in the morning when I came to his house then Gabby told me when I came home from Jake's house. It was so hard to not tell the both of them to just man it up and get together already." She laughed as she remembered the past.

"I hope they stay together forever. They're perfect for each other." I told her.

"Just like us?" Bella told me with sparkles in her eyes. I once believed when I was younger that when there were fireworks and sparkles in your eyes there's only one definition for that. You're either in love or in drugs. But in my situation, I'll go with the first one.

"Just like us."

"I love you, Al. I promise I will love you forever."

"I love you too Bella."

We snuggled for a minute, relishing the silence between us until I cut through it.

"I almost forgot. I promised your sister that we'll all go shopping tomorrow at the open market for Black Friday shopping."

"God, why did you agree to it? She's a crazy shopper. Plus you! UGH!" She groaned.

"You just have to keep up with us." I gave her one last kiss before turning around then closed my eyes and drifted to slumber.

**There! Now you know the mystery guy. **

**Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I go back to school and there will be lots of catching up to do. But I'll try my best to post a chapter.**

**Another one, sorry for all the errors in this chapter. I haven't got the time to reread this. I just wanted to post this before I go to sleep and leave you all. *sighs***

**LMU**


	14. Chapter 14

**REVIEW! **

**A new chapter! Surprised? Me too. This one is a tad bit longer than what I usually write. I don't know when the next chapter will be coming out but I want to give you a big extra so that all of you wouldn't bombard me with reviews asking me to hurry up. It really bugs me when you guys tell me that.**

**To answer some of your questions, no, Jasper isn't going to be a permanent in my story. Maybe a few mentions and a little 'hi, hellos' here and there but not a major role in my story unlike Edward, being Bella's brother. Jasper may be Alice's ex but remember he's gay now, so no worries about him. **

**Another is that Bella is a total tomboy. Dressed like one, looks like one, just like Kristen Stewart. I know Kristen isn't like that sometimes but MOST of the time the only thing she wears are shirts, jeans, sneakers and her ray bans. But she looks good, isn't she? That's what I want my Bella to look like. She's not like Alice. She hates shopping.**

**This chapter is in BPOV for a change.  
**

**New pictures in blog.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine**

'_**Brighter Than Sunshine'**_** by Aqualung

* * *

**

BPOV

"Tell me again why I'm here." I said to my best friend who was walking alongside me behind our girlfriends.

"Because you love your girlfriend like I do with your sister. And you're afraid that your balls will one day be cut off because you didn't do something she wants." Jacob said through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed. We were both tired from walking around this big outdoor mall Forks was having for the Thanksgiving break. Don't get me wrong, I love walking behind Alice, seeing as she wore one of her little outfits today. But come on! She's making it hard for me to walk and expect me not to be turned on when she move that nice ass of hers. I'd rather be trapped inside the house with her all day than buy clothes. Besides, I don't even want clothes on her. She could be naked in front of me all day for all I care.

"Sorry, I don't have any balls." I smirked at him as he rolled his eyes at me before giving me a 'you know what I mean' look. I laughed at my best friend. I miss having this kind of time with him. Just hanging and fooling around like kids.

Jacob, Gabby, Alice and I were here for more than four hours just looking around. But for me and Jake, we were following my sister and girlfriend like lost puppies. My feet were literally killing me. I can already feel it detaching from my body. We didn't even have breaks in between. Just more shopping. I don't know why people do this for fun. It's very tiring. Yeah, the clothes and some things were nice, but come on! They're all the same to me.

This is why I have a personal shopper.

I was so jealous of Edward and Angela right now. They went back to New York this morning for Edward's rehearsal for his concert on Sunday. My family and I were all going to attend it for moral support. This was one of his holiday concerts in New York then he'll have concert tours around the country for a month before coming back here in Forks for Christmas vacation.

"Honey, come with me!" Alice pulled me yet again to one of the stalls selling antique stuff leaving Jake and Gabby to themselves. _This was what I wanted. _

I found some nice things there like old books, paintings, photography and all that stuff I'm interested in. There were also old compositions that I know Edward would like. The lady selling the antique told me some were from the war and others from rich families living here in Washington back in the 50's up the early 70's. I told her to put aside the compositions and I would purchase it for my brother as a Christmas present.

When I finished talking with the sales lady, I watched Alice as she smiled at the jewelries being displayed. I walked over to her then slipped my arms into her waist. "Found something you want?" I asked her, hoping she would tell me so I could also purchase it for her.

"No, I'm just looking. It's too expensive anyway." She gave back the necklace with a sapphire pendant that she was holding to the lady then thanked her. She grabbed my hand again then walked to where Jake and Gabby were.

Alice and my sister were once again trying on clothes when I found myself walking back to the antique store. I told Jake to tell Alice that I went back to the antique store to try and look for something again for my mom when she looked for me. I also told him to not let Alice go to the store and I would just go back to where they were.

"You're back so soon." The middle-aged sales lady greeted me. "Where's your friend?" She asked me with a big smile. I think she knew Alice was more than a friend to me.

"She's shopping with my sister." I told her. "Uhm… actually, I want to see the necklace she was looking at awhile ago." The lady nodded then went to get the jewelry.

"Here it is. It's one of the oldest we've got. Apparently, this was once owned by a European woman. She went here in America with her father during the colonization era. She fell in love with a local and married him against her family's will. She didn't have any children so her belongings were found by historians in their old house here somewhere in Forks. My grandmother bought it from them and gave it to me. I'm not really a fan of shiny and expensive things so I'm selling it away." She explained. I looked at the sapphire pendant glimmering as I held it between my fingers delicately like it was going to break any moment. It was screaming Alice. Beautiful and hard to find.

"How much is it?" I asked Naomi, I learned her name was. She told me the price and I protested at how cheap it was. "This must cost a fortune. I'll double the price." I offered, clearly not accepting her price. This kind of jewelry was very special and also needs a special price.

"I know you got richer, Bella Swan but I don't need the money. I got all my treasure here." She waved her hand at all the antique scattered everywhere in her store. I quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering why she knew my name. "Puh-lease, Ms. Swan. Like you don't even know. You're the hottest iconic celebrity since Audrey Hepburn." She answered my unasked question like she was reading my mind. I was not an icon. A celebrity, I can take it. But not a fucking Audrey Hepburn! She's a legend and I'm just a model.

"At least raise the price a little, if you don't want it doubled." Naomi agreed and I paid for the necklace. She placed the necklace in a blue suede case that comes with it that was also an antique. It was gorgeous. I hope Alice would like it. I told Naomi to keep it for me along with the compositions I also got for Edward. I would probably pick it up when I get back to Forks again after my Cosmopolitan shoot. I didn't want to risk Alice finding out about her present.

I left the store and went back to Alice. She and Gabby were still in that little clothes shop trying on some more clothes. Jake had a tired look sitting on one of the stools they had, slouching. Different kinds of shopping bags were everywhere around him. There were even small bags on his lap and around his wrist.

"How you doing man?" I asked him, sitting on the stool next to him.

"Bored out of my mind and fucking hungry." He complained. I can't blame him for feeling like this, I was bored too. But the boy was always hungry! That I can complain to him about.

"When was the last time you were not hungry?" I asked him, smirking. He gave me the middle finger as I gave him my middle finger and pointer, sticking my tongue in between them, calling him a pussy.

"Gabby, look at this!" I turned my head to that squealing and excited voice that was owned by my angel. I love how my sister and her were having such a good time in each other's company. I can't remember Gabby socializing with another person outside my family and close friends when we were still living in one roof. But I guess, her training and going around the world changed that.

Alice, on the other hand, was very friendly. That's one of the things why I fell in love with her. She was a very perky and lively person. Never had a dull moment with her. I was very lucky to have her as a lover, a friend and a confidante. Oh, I almost forgot, my personal sex angel.

Alice showed Gabby a piece of clothing that they were studying. She used to be a fashion designer before this whole modeling fiasco. I wonder why she didn't forego with designing alongside with modeling. She showed me some of her designs before and as a model, I can say that she was really good.

_Maybe I could do something about that…_

"Bella!" I snapped out of my reverie and raised my eyebrows at my sister who called me. "We want you to try something." She said as I started shaking my head in protest.

"No, Gab. I've already bought so many clothes for myself. I'm tired of dressing rooms. Just go knock with shopping yourselves." I may be a model and wore different kinds of clothes for a living but I'm not a shopper. I think there was enough people in my family addicted to shopping.

"Come on, baby." _Oh no! Not the pout. _I was always doomed when Alice gave me that pout of hers. Like it was always pulling me to do everything she wants me to do for her. I would fucking kill someone when she ask me to.

"Don't fall for it Bella. Don't fall for it." Jake kept telling me, chanting that I wouldn't get up from my sit and drag my ass towards my girlfriend with sad eyes.

I can't resist it. I stood up and walked over to her.

"BELLA!" Jacob groaned. Gabby threw him a hard look and immediately, he stopped.

"Try this." Alice handed me a black dress. She pushed me towards the fitting room and told me to call for her when I put on the dress. It was a tube dress that ended mid-thigh. I have to say it was a really nice dress. Especially with my black high cut Chuck Taylor's.

"Alice." I got out of the room but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who Gabby was hugging, awkwardly, might I add. Alice noticed me and gave me a confused look and asked me a silent question who the person was.

_Emily._

I didn't want to go over to them and let my presence known. But Jake and Gabby were both eyeing me, telling me with their eyes to walk over. Since Emily's back was facing me, she didn't know I was here too.

"Emily." I greeted, still in my black tube dress. "Hi." I greeted shortly.

"Bella." She said with a big smile on her face. It once had an effect over me, but now, only Alice's gorgeous smile could make my knees go weak. Nobody else's. "How are you?" Emily asked. She gave me a slight hug then I hurriedly cut any contact with her. What happened to us was years ago, but it had a great impact on me. It was because of her that I used girls. That I used fucking drugs in the first place. Yeah, James gave it to me. But it was her fault why I took it. Why I wanted it. James persuaded me but every time I remember her face in my head, it pushed me to reach over James' outstretched hand, giving the drugs and alcohol to me.

It's all her fucking fault why I almost lost my job and my brother's trust.

"Fine. How's Sam?" I asked her in an unfriendly way. Sam was one of my and Jake's friends. We did things together back in our teenage years but we were not as close as Jake and I.

"We're not really together now." She looked down at her shoes like she was ashamed of something.

"Really? Why is that? Last time I talked you, you told me that he promised you he would marry you." I reminded her with a big fake smile. Like I was really interested in knowing all about her life at the moment.

"Well," She started but I cut her off.

"Oh, have you met my girlfriend?" I looked over at Alice and she still had that confused look. "Alice, this is Emily. She's one of our friends back then."

"Hi." Alice offered a hand and they shook hands. When they broke of their hand shake, I pulled Alice to me in a heated kiss in front of many people. I didn't care who saw us, even my sister and best friend. I wanted to let Emily know that not taking her back was the best decision I ever had. If I ever took her back in my life and accepted her many apologies, her cries in front of me, I would never find this beautiful woman I'm kissing.

But when I grabbed Alice's ass, she yelped and pushed me away from her. She had a pissed look and all I can do is smirk at her. She rolled her eyes at me but not the playful kind. It was more an angry eye roll.

_Shit._

"I can see you're still a dyke, Bella."

"I can _tell_ that you're still a cheater, am I right?" I told her, giving Emily an all-knowing smile.

"Fuck you." She hissed. "Why don't you back to your big haven in New York and fuck yourself senseless." Emily said angrily before storming out of our faces.

I went back to the fitting room and took out the dress to change into my own clothes. I didn't look at any of my family's eyes. It's not that I didn't want to, it's more of I can't. Especially Alice. Another thing why I didn't want her to know the real me. Another thing to add into the list of my baggage.

"Let's go home." The girls didn't protested for the first time when Jake this sentence yet again. The ride home was ear-piercingly silent. The radio wasn't turned on and it seems like no one was breathing. The car heater was hissing quietly but other than that, it was pure silence. Alice kept glancing at me but didn't ask questions. Jake was switching his eyes from me then to Alice through the rear view mirror and Gabby, I know, was also looking at me from the side of her eyes. It was fucking irritating but I can't blame them. Gabby and Jake knew what happened seven years ago but they didn't know the last time Emily and I talked to each other. But Alice. Alice didn't know anything.

She deserves to know all of it. I know it wasn't entirely my fault but I still had done something bad. I had slapped Emily hard on the face when I can't handle all the pain inside of me anymore. I just lost it. I was a monster. One of the devil's fucking follower. I kept telling myself that I didn't deserve Alice but I love her. I can't go on with my life without her walking beside me.

I won't do anything to Alice like what Emily did to me. It hurt like hell and I wouldn't dream of hurting Alice. And I definitely wouldn't hit her. She can hit me all she wants but never would I ever hit her.

When we arrive home, I sprinted out of the car and pulled Alice inside the house. I wanted to talk to her, to clear things out and explain what happened back there in the open mall. I told Jake to leave Alice's shopping bags in the car and I would just get them later.

I plan on telling Alice everything. Everything about why I started my vices. Everything about me and Emily's past.

"What was that all about Bella?" Alice asked as we she sat on the edge of my bed and I stood in front of her.

"Emily… she's my ex-girlfriend." I started. Alice didn't say anything, letting me continue with whatever I wanted to say. And I was thankful for that. "We started dating half of sophomore year and all of junior year. I thought I loved her but I never told her that, wanting to know the real meaning of love first before I actually say the words to her.

The summer before senior year, my family and I were staying in our beach house in The Bahamas for two months. I wanted Emily to come with us but her mom didn't let her. I missed her and just wanted her to be with me all throughout my stay there. But I know I'll see her again before school starts.

When we got back in Forks a bit earlier than planned because my brother got food poisoning, I wanted to see Emily right away. So I surprised her by not telling her we were arriving that day. I went to her house and surprise, surprise… She was in bed, all naked and jumping Sam Uley's dick." It wasn't hard telling Alice this, not yet. It's more of like therapy. I never told anyone this before. And it was taking a heavy load off of my shoulders saying it out loud, finally removing the nail that crushed my heart and soul.

"Emily begged for me to take her back when I let go of us. I didn't want to spend my life being hypnotized by a girl who hardly ever recognizes how much she means to me. She said she needed to know what she really was. If she really wanted to be with me or if she wanted to be with someone else. Particularly with a guy. A guy that I'm friends with. It was a low excuse and I didn't buy any of it. I ignored her and didn't talk to her throughout senior year. It was hard, yes, because she didn't stop begging me, telling me that she loves me, but I know that I didn't have any sort of feelings for her anymore. She disgusted me.

I left for New York after graduation and never wanting to see her again. The drugs James gave me all those times? It was her fault. All Emily's fault why I took it. I had a broken heart and I wanted to just mend it. The only option I had for it to be healed were pills. Different kinds of them plus alcohol. It wasn't purely James who gave me those things but in a way, Emily was pushing me to those too.

Three years ago, Leah and I went home here in Forks for a two week spring vacation. There were no photo shoots for two months and Leah and I were bored with New York living. So, we went home. We got invited in a get together in Jake's dad's house in La Push one day and Emily was there since she was also living in La Push. But she was alone. No Sam in sight. She tried to get to me but I ignored her.

Before we went back to the city, Emily went to my house telling me that Sam and she were very much in love and he would one day marry her and have a family together. I told her I don't give a damn but she knew she was getting me annoyed. She yelled at me, at my own house, how pathetic I am for being a lesbian and that I had no life. She continued with telling me that I wanted to be a model to be recognized. I was slowly losing it. I didn't want her telling me off with what I do best. Modeling was my life ever since I knew what the word means. It was my dream and she had no right to tell those things to me. That I am a worthless piece of crap. By then, I know I totally lost it. I slapped her." I stopped, didn't want to continue anymore. I chanced a look at Alice as she stared back at me. I didn't expect what I saw in those beautiful eyes of hers though. Tears were streaming down her face. I didn't want her to cry. That was what I was avoiding and yet she was crying now.

"I have one question to ask you, Bella." She whispered still staring at my eyes.

"What is it baby?" I walked over to her and sat down beside her on the bed. I took her hands in mine but my heart broke when she pulled it away from me. "Alice?"

"I want you to tell me, I don't want any lies, do you still have feelings for her?" I was taken aback by her question. Of course I don't! "Because with what you're telling me, it seems like you had such a deep feeling for that woman and seeing her again today, flaunting our relationship in her face, it's as if I was all a show to her." She cried harder.

"No, Alice. It wasn't. I was showing it to her that _letting go _of my feelings for her was the best decision I ever made. Because if I didn't, you're probably not with me now. And that my life would still be miserable. You're the best person that's ever entered my life, Alice. You gave life back to me and you put back the pieces of my crushed heart. You put color and laughter in my life. Before you, it was all black and white and I don't want to go back there now that I have you with me." I explained, begging in my mind that Alice would believe me.

"I don't know Bella…"

"Please believe me Alice. I'm telling you the truth. I love you, only you." I cupped her face in mine and gently kissed her. I can feel myself slowly falling into the black again when she didn't kiss me back. Yeah, her lips touched mine and didn't pull away, but there was no emotion in it. No feeling.

This can't be happening. No, not to me again. And right now, I think I will not take it easily if Alice leaves me. It was always me that's always fucking up. If Alice have had enough of me, I would die. I'd rather die than be away from her.

I never felt an inch of what I'm feeling for Alice with Emily. It was so different. With Emily, it was like infatuation. My first fling. But Alice was more than a fling. She was my life, the reason why I want to wake up in the morning and breathe.

I'll deal harder with Alice breaking up with me than with Emily's. I'll end my life if that time comes.

**Remember, Bella had relationship issues and easily freaked out with little things Alice says. And even though Alice already got over Jasper being gay, she hasn't gotten over the fact that he lied to her and gotten involved with his experiment when he was finding his true self. **

**Basically, they both got baggage, not only Bella. They both have relationship issues and they try to solve it with their own relationship.**

**LMU**


	15. Chapter 15

**New pictures in blog.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**Here are the eyes that only see you  
Here is the mouth that only calls your name  
Here is the soul that can not kill  
I love you now, do you love me still**

'_**Love Me Still'**_** by Chaka Khan

* * *

**

**BellaPOV**

Alice hasn't spoken to me at all after our talk in the woods this morning. She was just nodding or shaking her head or shrugging whenever I ask her a question or said something to her. I didn't want this. When I told her we were coming to Forks, it was so that we could be closer. I wanted to show her where I spend my childhood but I didn't expect this to happen.

We were now on the plane back to New York. She was looking anywhere but me. Her hands were lying on her lap. She didn't want to touch me. Before, our skins, wherever it may be, would touch without us even knowing it. It was automatic. But now, Alice made it sure that she kept herself away from me.

Last night was a big misunderstanding. We shouldn't fight over the past. It already happened and it shouldn't be relived. But she obviously thought it was something more. Yeah, I had thought I loved Emily but really, I didn't. And Alice was looking at this the wrong way. I didn't know why she was greatly affected by this. I tell her I took drugs and she didn't even budge. But I tell her all about my past relationship… I don't even know what happened with her. She just detached herself from me.

When I woke up this morning, I thought Alice already left me. The bed was empty. I shot out of bed and searched for her everywhere in the house. The bathroom, every fucking bedroom, living room, the dream room, kitchen, backyard, front porch. No Alice.

I slid my body down to the floor against the closed front door. I closed my eyes and placed my head between my knees getting ready to bawl out. I was shaking terribly. I was sweating even though it was fucking cold. My heart was beating faster than ever before. My mind was shutting down and it was making me dizzy. I can't breathe.

"Ms. Bella?" I heard a soft voice call me. I didn't acknowledge Jenny, our house maid. I heard footsteps clicking on the hardwood floor then someone crouching down beside me. "Are you okay Ms. Bella? What happened?" Jenny asked, concern in her voice.

"Alice! She's gone! She left me!" I didn't mean to shout at her but I had to just let it all out. All the hurt that was slowly building inside of me. But Jenny just gave me a confused look then wiped the tears that I didn't know came out.

Jenny was around my parent's age and had been working for my family ever since I was born. She was like a third mother to me, Aunt Esme being the second. She always comforted me when no one else can.

And now, she was there for me again even though I wasn't a little kid anymore.

"Do you mean Ms. Brandon? I just saw her walk out in her pajamas thirty minutes ago." She told me giving me reassurance that Alice was still here.

_She didn't left me. _

"Where did she go?" I asked Jenny, standing up and walking to the slipper rack where my slippers were.

"I'm not sure. The forest maybe. She should not be far, don't worry." She gave me a kind and warm smile. I thanked her before she walked back into the kitchen and I out the door.

I followed the trail going to the deepest part of the forest. I found footprints on the trail where it was a bit damp by the melted snow and sure enough, Alice was there, sitting on one of the fallen tree trunks.

"There you are." I started walking towards her but she immediately stood up and walked past me.

"I'm going back to the house and pack my stuff." She said but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait, stay for a minute." I pleaded with my voice and my eyes. I knew she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. She hesitated for a moment but then she nodded and followed me back to the trunk and sat down.

The silence between us was making me really nervous. I didn't know what to say.

_Wait. Maybe I do. _

But I don't know _how _to say it.

"Bella…" She whispered so softly I almost didn't heard it.

"Alice I don't know if I can do this thing you ask from me. This separate for a while thing. I think it's nonsense." I blurted out fast enough that I had to take a deep breath at the end of my sentence. But it was the truth. I didn't know if I could manage to let Alice go for a little while. Last night, she told me that it was a good idea if we could take time-off from each other when we get back to the city.

"I think it's be-"

"I know. It's best! Right? But do you think it's a good idea? I don't think so Alice. There's no point in us breaking up because of this. Emily is already the past. _You _are my present and my future." I didn't care if my voice was a little loud and a little harsh as long as I made my point. And also to get her to change her mind about this 'break-up' situation.

"AHHHHH!!! You never listen to me!" She stood up from the trunk then yelled at me. Her face was turning white and for a while I shut my mouth up and looked at her with big eyes. Alice was always calm and seeing her like this scared me. "It's always you who makes the damn decision. I never get any say. Like right now! I don't wanna fight but you're making it very hard to do so. All I'm asking is to have a little time for ourselves. I'm not breaking up with you." She stopped yelling, her chin shivering from the coldness of the weather. I could already notice the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She slumped back down and held her head with both of her hands.

I wanted to touch her, to hold her in my arms. But I'm scared. What if she didn't want me to and I'll just upset her even more if I touched her. Instead, I kept my hands to myself and hear her cry. It was hurting me to see her in pain.

I let her go this time when she stood up and went back to the house.

I don't know what to fucking do. If I go along with this separation, I will break down. I don't know what will happen to my life anymore. But if I push through with what I want, Alice will be upset with me and be miserable.

This is so hard.

I trailed back to the house then went upstairs to my room. Alice was there already packing her things for our afternoon flight. She didn't look at me when I entered my room. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Some tears were still slowly coming down from her eyes, her cheeks.

She was moving around the room, getting her stuff then stuffing them to her suitcase.

"Alice…" I called to her when she was going to the bathroom for a shower.

"Leave me alone." She snapped. And that was it. She didn't talk to me anymore.

We left Forks with a bad situation.

We left Forks with an unsolved problem.

And now she's not talking to me. I looked at her beside me as she stared outside the plane window looking at the clouds.

"You're still not gonna talk to me?"

Alice sighed and finally looked at me. Her eyes were dull and red. She seemed paler than her usual color. This was not my cheerful Alice.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, baby." I cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer to me. I wiped the tears that were starting to fall again. "Please don't cry."

My mind was battling if I should tell her or not. That I will go with whatever she wanted with our relationship. I wanted her to be happy. Even if it means I won't be.

"If you really want to have a break, then I'm not going to stop you anymore." Alice looked at me then cried harder.

"Thank you." She whispered. "It's not that I don't want to be with you. I love you Bella but we are going so fast. I think we should take a deep breath and move a step backward." Alice told me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I'm going to miss this. Our touches everywhere.

When we land in New York, it was already dark outside. Alice and I went to the carousel and waited for our suitcases. Thank God there were no paparazzi tonight or else I would really lose my cool.

"Alice!" I heard someone shout. Both of us turned and looked at the person. Emmett. With none other than Rosalie Hale. I mean Brandon.

"Hey Em!" She ran to her brother and hugged him then turned to Rosalie and hugged her as well. When we got our bags, Alice went home with them. I was left in the airport to wait for my ride. I called Leah to hurry and come pick me up.

Someone noticed me and as if bad luck was on my side, it was a fucking paparazzi. Of course he had friends too. They went a little crazy with their cameras flashing in front of my face. They asked me where Alice where. I didn't answer they're damn questions and just waited for Leah to arrive. When I saw Leah, I ran to her and told her to take me out of here. She brought me home to my apartment.

My lonely apartment.

I was already used to Alice sleeping in my apartment that I didn't want to sleep in my bed alone.

I wanted her here with me.

Already a week has passed and the gossips hadn't stop pouring. Our 'separation' got out and they haven't stopped talking about us, saying that Alice just used my fame or some shit like that.

It was not true. Alice loved me. And I loved Alice.

Two more days went by and our pictures went out to the market. Our first photo shoot together. When I looked at the magazine, the pictures that we picked from the three scenes were there. Alice looked so sexy and gorgeous. With simple clothes, she also looked so beautiful. Nothing could beat her lovely physique.

Two weeks since we arrived from Forks, I had the Cosmo photo shoot. It wasn't the same that I had with Alice. This time I did it alone. No partner. And for that, I was thankful. They gave me three outfits for three different scenes.

For the first set, we shot the pictures at night with the moon shining down on us. I wore a black dress with black heels and posed in front of a white convertible 1983 Porsche.

The second set was a challenge for me. I had to work with beds again. But this time, I had more clothes on. I wore a grey skirt with grey corset top and finished it off with also grey heels. Last time I had beds in my photo shoot, I was with Alice. I was happy that time. Being able to kiss her and touch her in front of the camera. Claiming her as mine.

Today was way different. I had to look miserable, laying on the bed in my full clothes, waiting for someone. My make-up was crap. My lips were bare, my eyes were black. Black eyeliner, heavy mascara and soft black eyeshadow. I look pained. Just like what I'm feeling.

The last set was somewhat easy. They had me wear a white shirt with 'Beatles' inside a heart as the design, black leather pants and Vans sneakers. A yellow Gibson Reverse Flying V Electric Guitar was my prop. I stood in front of a white wall and just had to look like I was playing the guitar. I had fun with that shoot.

After that day, I didn't know what to do with my life anymore. I haven't talked to Alice since that night in the airport. I knew she was staying in her brother's house and that she turned down a photo shoot offer for her. I found this out in one of the gossip shows and had to call Leah to confirm this. I didn't had the guts to ask Alice myself so I made my assistant do it. When Leah called me back, she was sure that the gossip was definitely true. Alice's rep chatted with Leah and told her that she hasn't accepted any offers and just moped around his brother's house for almost two weeks already.

Three weeks. Three fucking long weeks. I don't know what Alice is doing with her life any more. All my information was coming from the TV. They showed a picture of her outside her brother's house in sweatpants and a shirt. 

_Alice never wore sweatpants. _

She looked okay but I wanted to see her eyes but it was covered with big sunglasses. Her eyes were the window to her soul. It could tell me if she was really okay or not.

"You have got to stop with that shit Bella. You're gonna kill yourself." Edward told me like he was my fucking father. I ignored him and continued inhaling the nicotine from my cigarette.

Edward just got back from Texas and invited me to have drinks tonight with him after a successful tour. My whole family went to his first concert here in the city but without me. I was too down to go that time and hadn't supported my brother.

"Any news from Alice? Have you guys talked already?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Not yet. She told me this was temporary. That we aren't really broken up but I don't know man. It's literally killing me." I held up my cigarette and once again out it in my mouth. Edward gave me a disgusted look as I gave him the finger. 

_Don't piss me off tonight, Edward. I'm not in the mood._

As I was chugging down the content of my beer, my phone rang.

It was Alice's ringtone.

My eyes went wide then quickly answered the phone. "ALICE!" I shouted so loudly but got really disappointed at what I heard next.

"It's not Alice. It's me, Rosalie." Her voice was in a whisper. Like she was afraid to talk to me. I didn't say anything, waiting for her to tell my why she called and used Alice's cell. "I'm in the hospital right now." At this, I sat straighter.

"Is Alice okay?" I asked frantically.

"That's why I'm calling. She's in the ER right now." I didn't let her continue talking anymore. I told her I would be there in less than five minutes. Good thing the bar was kind of close to the hospital where Alice was.

Surely, I was there in no time. I dragged my feet to meet my fate. I ran so fast that I didn't have time to breath. I just wanted to know how she is.

I was scared. Frightened of what I will know. Why is she here? What happened to her? Is she here because of me? I had so many questions in my head; I had to know the answers.

Every step that takes me closer to her, the haunting never stops. There were so many what ifs forming in my head. The darkness of the abyss was slowly swallowing me. I was suffocating and I can't break free through this prison I am in.

_I had to know the answers._

When I reached the waiting area outside the Emergency Room, I had to breathe evenly before facing her family. Emmett, a very pregnant Rosalie and a tall, blonde guy was there, holding each other, comforting each other.

"Em" I called her brother in a whisper.

"Bella" He stood up then walked over to me. He looked at me straight in the eyes then just broke down in front of me. He hugged me and kept whispering to me how blind he was. That he was a bad big brother. An irresponsible person that had to take care of his sister.

_What the hell happened?_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEASE READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Let me explain first. Those that are written in **_**italics**_** are of Alice thinking unconsciously. She's asleep. Sometimes, what she's saying have no sense or whatsoever. So if I write nonsensely, (is that even a word? HAHA…anyway) it's Alice talking with the 'things' she's taking. She's not thinking properly.**

**Yes, she's explaining what had happened to her but remember, she's fucked her life up for the past weeks. It's a little hard for her to remember things that happened to her. **

**And since it's in Alice's POV, her thoughts are quite fuzzy so her sentences are not that complete. So don't complain if it doesn't make sense. **

**Got it? **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**Keeping quiet, laying low  
Holding on to what I don't want to know  
'Til the daylight turns to ash and blows away  
Missing keys, bloody nose  
Consequences of what I chose  
Keep running into me; don't want my memory  
It all comes so deathly  
Sailing all alone  
I thought I made it home  
But I threw it all away**

'_**Bar-ba-sol' **_**by David Cook

* * *

**

**AlicePOV**

_I am the dumbest person in the universe. How could I let go of the person who I know truly loves me? She would never hurt me like the others I had been with did to me. How could I ever think so low of Bella?_

_It was my entire fault. I had no one other than myself to be blamed for what I did to my life. I didn't want this. All I want to do is to feel numb. I don't want to feel the pain of not being with my love. But as I did that, I was slowly ending my life without me even knowing it. _

_Well… maybe I knew it. But I ignored it. _

_Alcohol. Pills. Cutting._

_That was my solution to feel nothing. _

_I was stupid for not telling Bella to come back to me. I would beg and kiss her feet if I had to. Why did I even fucking ask her for a 'separation'? _

_I wanted to call her. I always had my cellphone in my hand, ready to call her anytime. But I was scared. Scared of her not answering her phone. Or worse. Bella answering her phone but telling me she was hurt by what I did and never wanted to see me again. _

_For the past three weeks, all I did was stay inside my brother's house. I didn't work, I didn't go out… I didn't live. I was barely eating. I was barely breathing._

_I was glad that Rosalie and Emmett hadn't noticed anything I was doing. And for that, I was thankful. I don't want them to be involved with this. _

_I wanted to stay in my house alone but they forced me to stay in their house until my life is sorted out. Until Bella and I got back together. _

_For about two weeks before I had hit the bullshit bottom, I found something to ease my pain: alcohol. Then when I was looking around Em and Rose's bathroom, I found razors and sleeping pills. That's when it all started. _

_I let the devil pull me into his arms. I let him take over my dying self. Physically and emotionally. _

_I had nightmares resulting to no sleep for me. Insomniacs came and the only solution was sleeping pills. But it didn't work for me. I had to have stronger ones to be able to relax. _

_I became dependent on these fuckers._

_And I don't know how to even start to tell you about the cutting. It was an obsession. It made me feel numbness. It made the pain go away for a bit. _

_But it never made me forget what I did to Bella._

_So I didn't stop to do it. _

_That was what triggered my break down. _

_I was in the bathroom floor for God knows how long. I was having one of those panic attacks again. I had beside me a bottle of Jose, the razor and the sleeping pills. I had taken about four pills already, with the help of the alcohol already burning in my throat; I drank it in one full gulp. I steadied my shaking hands that was holding the razor and started pushing it across my wrist._

_It felt good._

_But my shaking hadn't stop._

_I cannot concentrate on what I was doing anymore._

_I had hit a vein._

_Suddenly I can't breathe anymore. _

_My eyes were slowly rolling at the back of my eyes. _

_I can feel my heart beating unsteadily. _

_Thud… thud… thudthudthud…thud…thudthud…thuuuuddddd…_

_Then everything went black._

_**_

My eyes fluttered open but immediately closed it again. I was blinded by the piercing light.

Am I in heaven?

"_Alice"_

Someone had called my name.

"_Alice"_

There it was again.

I gently opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was in a hospital room. The faint beeping sound of the heart monitor was telling me I was still alive. I was deaf of other sounds other than that machinery.

_I am alive._

"Alice"

I turned to the voice calling my name.

It was Jasper.

I looked at him for a long time. His eyes were red.

He had been crying.

"Jazz" I whispered. I was confused.

Why am I here? Why was he crying? Where's my brother? Where's Rose?

_Where's Bella?_

"Alice! Thank God you're okay!" He hurriedly but gently hugged me. "Wait, I'll get Emmett." He ran to the door and outside the room. In no time at all, my brother busted into my room. He was a mess. Messier than Jasper even.

"Alice." My brother all but ran to me and engulfed me in a hug. "Don't do that again. You scared the shit out of me!" He was crying again, I can't help but cry with him.

It was all coming back to me now.

In the bathroom floor.

The sleeping pills.

Rose's razor.

Jose Cuervo.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, still in my big brother's arms. "I'm sorry." I told him once I again. I kept repeating it over and over again into his ear until his cries died down and he let go of me. Emmett wiped my tear stained cheeks then kissed my cheek. "I love you baby sister. Please always remember that." I closed my eyes and nodded.

When I opened my eyes, Rosalie was beside me. She took my hand then kissed it. Since she can't really bend due to her big belly, she just sat on the chair beside my bed and held my hand.

"I was so scared Ali when I found you in the bathroom floor. You weren't breathing anymore." She cried. I hated doing this to my family. It was my entire fault.

"Shh… Don't cry Rose. It's bad for the baby for you to be stressing." I wanted to comfort her, to stand up from this bed and hug her. Hug all of them.

But I feel so weak. I can't even lift a finger.

I let Rose hold my hand as I looked around my room.

That's when I saw her.

Leaning her whole body on the closed door.

_Bella._

She was crying too.

"Bella" I whispered as I called for her.

She didn't move. She looked in my eyes. Pain crystal clear in her brown orbs.

_Of course she doesn't want me anymore after what I did._

_How can I live? How can I get past this pain again if she's not with me? I don't want to go through that any more._

I cried.

One loud, shattering cry.

I gave it all.

I was shaking again.

I was longing again.

Not for _those _things, but for my love.

I want _her_.

"BELLA!" I cried. "I'm sorry. I was stupid. I didn't know why I did that! Please forgive me. Forgive me. Another chance, please. Forgive me." I repeated over and over again not just to her but also the people inside the room that I love. I hurt them. It was all my fault.

I saw Bella coming over to me and can see her face thoroughly. She had bags in her eyes, her skin was paler than normal, and her face was thin.

_What have I done?_

"I'm sorry." I apologized once again.

"Shh… Stop crying. I'm here now. I will not leave. Even if you force me to, I won't." Bella cupped my face and leaned her forehead against mine. "I love you… stop crying, please."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Shut up." She said quietly. And with that our lips connected.

I was whole again.

"I love you." She whispered when we pulled away for air.

"I love you too. And I promise I will never ask for you to leave again." I smiled for the first time in a while. And it felt good.

_**_

Two days had already passed and I'm still here in the hospital. Apparently, if Rose hadn't found me that second, I could've died on the spot. I didn't know that mixing sleeping pills and alcohol was fatal. Add the fact that the sleeping pills were branded as Benzodiazepines; a type of sleeping pill that can cause death when overdose. I got addicted with the pill and couldn't stop taking it. Also, another factor of my almost-death was the cutting. I had sliced a vein on my inner wrist and the rest is history.

The doctor had explained everything to my family but I was too tired to listen. I didn't want to remember how I almost ended my life.

I am currently lying on my hospital bed alone. Emmett and Rosalie went home last night and rested for the night. Rose didn't want to leave me but with Emmett's help, I forced her to go home. Jasper attended an intern's seminar in San Diego and took a flight this morning. And Bella was out buying coffee.

I could tell Bella didn't know how to act in front of me. She already forgave me but I could see something was bothering her as I look into her eyes. I hope we could sort this out.

After a while of staring out the window, I heard the door creaked open. I turned to the door and in goes Bella. I smiled at her as she smiled back at me.

"I asked the doctor if I could give you coffee but he told me you can't consume caffeine after only days of surgery. So I got you chamomile tea instead." Bella said as she handed me the hot cup.

I had to have surgery and pumped my stomach. They had to take something out of my insides. I just didn't know what.

"It's fine. Thank you." I got the cup from her hand and took a sip. I patted the bed and asked a silent question to Bella to lie down beside me.

"Alice, I want to talk to you about something." I turned to her and motioned for her to go on. "I talked with your doctor and asked him when you can go said he'll do some more tests today then he can let you go tomorrow." My eyes went bigger when she said that. I really wanted to go home.

"Really! Wow, that's great." I exclaimed.

"And here's the thing… Do you think you can stay with me? I mean is… will you move with me? In my apartment?" She said, stuttering.

I can't believe this. She just asked me to move in with her. Do I want to? 

_Of course I want to!_

I didn't want to go to my apartment alone after this incident and I definitely don't want to go back to Em's house. I've already invaded their alone time and I know they wanted it especially now that Rose will probably pop the baby any day.

"So, what'll be, Al?" Bella said, looking worried that I didn't answered her yet.

"Yes. I will love to move in with you." I whispered inching my face closer to hers.

"Really?" She whispered as well with that cheeky smile that I love.

"Really." I answered, giving the smile back to her.

"I love you." And with that, she closed the gap between us and kissed my lips.

As promised by the doctor, I get to go home the next day.

"So, are you excited to move with your girlfriend?" Rosalie asked, helping me pack my things. Rose trusted Bella now. She told me she can see the love radiating from the both of us. She can see Bella's eyes lit up whenever she looks at me.

"Of course I am." I was going to Bella's apartment right away. Since most of my stuff are already at her place, packing the rest of my stuff is not a hassle anymore. We were going to sell my apartment and give my furniture to charity.

When Rose and I were finished stuffing things in my small bag, Bella walked in with a wheel chair.

"NO!" I groaned as I protested.

"Come on baby. I wouldn't let you walk to the car." Bella said getting my bag from Rosalie then let me sit to the chair.

I took a deep breath and glared at her. But in the end, I sat anyway.

As Bella was pushing me out the exit, it was no surprise that someone flashed their camera at us.

Fucking paparazzi again!

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this took so long. **

**But here it is****…**

**Pictures in my blog and I also added new pictures under WMU extras in my photobucket. Please check it out. **

**And also, if you haven't added me up yet, I have a twitter page. Follow me to know what I'm up to and sometimes, I have teasers for WMU there. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love**

'_**Come On Get Higher**__**'**_**by Matt Nathanson

* * *

**

"Baby, I just talked to Leah. Jessica called her since she can't reach your phone. Apparently, you have more than a dozen offers for photoshoots." Bella told me. I just got back from the hospital yesterday and my manager expects me to come back to work. Nuh-uh!

"Tell her I'd probably go back to work next year." I told my girlfriend.

"Alice, this is your career. You have to personally tell them if your accepting their offer or not." As a professional and a long-time model, I trust Bella to be good at this. But come on! I'm still a little woozy from all the operations that I undertook for the past three days.

"I know. I'll call them after Christmas." I informed her. She nodded, accepting my answer, and joined me on the couch.

"Well, speaking of Christmas, what do you want to do?" Originally, we were going back to Forks but Bella told me that it was best if we stay here in the city. After what happened back last Thanksgiving, she doesn't want her past intruding our time there.

Renee was not happy about that but Bella promised her mom that we would come to Forks when the time is right.

Unfortunately, word got out what happened to me.

_Alice Brandon a druggie? The model was seen with on again-off again girlfriend and supermodel, Bella Swan, leaving New York General Hospital yesterday due to drug overdose. Rumor has it that Ms. Brandon was in a depressed situation about her __'__break-up__'__ with Ms. Swan and started using drugs. But who knows, right? _

The picture that the paparazzi took when I was in a wheelchair was the front cover of every gossip magazine you can find and every news channel with celebrities' lives as your main topic. It was irritating!

But Bella and I just let them talk. We didn't comment about it. It was our personal issue and they shouldn't have intervened. But this was part of our job. We understand that paparazzi were part of it.

"Can we stay here in the apartment? I just want to have a quiet Christmas with you." I cuddled close to her and rested my head on her shoulder.

We were sitting silently, watching TV when suddenly, my phone started to ring. It was Emmett.

"Hey Em." I greeted.

"_Uhm, hey_." He said a bit unenthusiastically. Not the Emmett I know.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"_Do you have plans on Christmas?_" He asked me.

"Not really. Bella and I were going to stay here at home." It was nice to finally call Bella's apartment as my home. All my stuff were already here when I came yesterday. It was truly my home now.

He sighed deeply and said, "_Mom called me._"

"What?!" I asked, shocked. My mother never did care about the two of us and it's quite shocking that she called Emmett. "What did she want?"

"_Both her and dad will come here for Christmas. She asked for you to come too._"

"Are you kidding me? Does she expect us to just forget everything she did to us and accept them back in our lives? Not gonna happen Em."

"_Come on, Al! She sounds desperate for you._"

"I don't know…" I trailed off. I didn't know if I wanted to see my parents. We never celebrated true Christmas together. It was merely giving stuff to each other. There were no stockings, Christmas carols, cookies and milk… The essence wasn't there.

I want my first Christmas with my love to be special. I wouldn't let them ruin it.

"_Fine. Call me if you changed your mind_." Emmett hung up after saying that. I feel terrible for upsetting Em but I'm not sad letting down my mother. She deserved that.

I threw my phone at the coffee table then dropped my head into my hands.

"UGH! I don't wanna see them." I mumbled against my hands.

"Who baby?" Bella asked rubbing circles on my back. "What's wrong?"

"My parents are coming for the holidays and my mother wanted to see me."

"That's great Al! You haven't seen them in years right." Bella sounded really happy for me but I wasn't. I don't know what I'm feeling right now.

"Can we not talk about this anymore? I just wanna take nap for now." Bella nodded then stood up from the couch. She pulled me up then guided me to her-- I mean _our _bedroom.

"Sleep, angel." She whispered. I closed my eyes but sleep never came.

I thought about my father. I thought about my mother. I thought about my childhood. I thought about how they treated me growing up. I thought about why they never were really parents to us. I thought about why I shouldn't give my mother another chance. I thought about what I wanted to do with my life.

I thought about my future.

What did I want to do with my life?

I wanted to continue modeling.

I wanted to design my own clothes again.

I wanted Jasper and I to go back to normal.

I wanted Rose to accept Bella in my life even though I know they're progressing.

And most of all, I wanted Bella to love me forever.

If that's even possible.

I was, and maybe am, a fuck-up. I never do anything right. Designing was my passion, I let it go. Modeling is my job, and now I'm slowly letting it slide between my hands.

I pushed Bella away and now there's this invisible line between us. Dividing us.

We were not the Bella and Alice like before. We were now the Bella and the broken Alice.

I am broken.

And no one can fix me.

Not my friends. Not my family. Not Bella. Not myself.

I don't know what to do.

"Alice, baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I didn't know I was even crying when Bella noticed it.

Maybe telling her what's bothering me would tell me the answers to my insecurities.

"I don't know how you can just take me back. I don't even know how you can look at me. I'm disgusting Bella." I sobbed louder. Bella pushed me from her chest then cupped my face.

"What are you saying? I love you Alice. Whatever happened before, it was all in the past. I can't live without you. I haven't been this happy before you. You complete me." And with that, we both bursted into giggles.

Bella was a cheese ball.

"You complete me? Really, Bella?"

"Well, I'm a Swan. Deal with it." She shrugged. And just like that, I had my answer. "Please, Alice. Don't ever think like that again. You're good for me." She said seriously now.

"What will your family think of me now. I'm a mess."

"Yes, you were . But not anymore. Let's not think about the past and just move forward." Bella wiped the silent tears rolling down my cheek with her thumbs. "And as for my family… they love you Alice. I think my dad is crazy about you." She said with a playful growl. I laughed, remembering Charlie's charm.

"Thank you." I leaned closer to her and kissed her softly. "I love you."

**

Christmas Eve.

Emmett was still bugging me to come to their house later tonight for Christmas Eve dinner. He told me his ears would fall off if he heard our mother whine again for me.

Margaret Brandon would never whine ever. She was the most poised woman I've ever met. I never saw her laugh whole-heartedly in my life or give a genuine smile. She was hard, cold and selfish.

"She's changed." Emmett had told me. "I promise, Al."

Emmett would never lie to me. And even if he did, I would see right through him. I grew up with him after all.

"Made up your mind yet?" Bella asked from behind me, snaking her arms around my waist, pulling me closer to her.

"Yes"

"And…?" Bella pushed.

"I've decided I'll go tonight. I'm not giving her a chance. I just wanted to prove to Emmett that I'm right. They'll never gonna change."

"Baby, what if you're wrong. Anyone can change, you know."

"I don't know. I'll deal with that when I finally see it." I walked over to my closet and started looking for something to wear for tonight's dinner. It was only dinner at Emmett's house so I preferred wearing a casual outfit.

When I finally picked out my clothes, I found Bella lying down on our bed. I walked over to her and straddled her waist.

"Come shower with me?" I wiggled my eyebrows and pulled her up, still straddling her.

"You want me there?" She asked. Was she insane?

"Of course, I want you there. Emmett clearly told me it was family dinner." As I told her that, Bella gave me that gorgeous grin of hers that showed all her teeth. Her hands pulled my hips closer then nuzzled her nose into my neck, inhaling my scent.

"But what if your parents freak out about me? They still don't know about me, am I correct?"

"Well, maybe they've heard about that on TV but yes they don't. And I don't care. If they want me back into their lives then they have to take all of me. And that includes you."

We took a shower together, and maybe a little bit of love making here and there. Well, fine, we were not really that quiet. But it's all good. I missed Bella and I had to make it up to her for our lost time.

We changed for dinner, me a simple v-neck gray shirt, jeans and black boots. Bella on the other hand, wanted to impress them. But whatever she wore, she looked good. She put on a light gray tank top underneath a black vest. Since it was immensely cold tonight, she topped it off with a yellow button down shirt and a leather jacket. Fixed with jeans and blue sneakers, she wore light make-up then slightly curled her hair.

"I changed my mind. I don't wanna go tonight. Let's just stay here at home." I said as I slid my arms around her waist and kissed her along her neck.

_Ooohh. She smelled good too. Yummy._

"I didn't dress up for nothing. Nuh-uh baby. Come on, let's go." I grabbed her hand then led me out of the apartment then to the parking lot to the Corvette.

We were driving down the busy and bright streets of the city as I rubbed my two hands together nervously. I didn't know what will happen tonight or how will I act in front of my mother. I haven't seen them in five years.

This is gonna be awkward. I can just predict it.

"Are you ready baby?" Bella asked me. I looked up from my lap and noticed that we were already in front of Emmett's house.

"I can't… I just… I-I-I can't…"

"Alice, calm down. Baby, don't be nervous. They're just your parents." Bella told me, soothing me as she held my hands and rubbed her thumb against my palm.

"No Bella. They're not my parents. Their monsters who destroyed me and Emmett's childhood. They're worthless creatures. I can't. I just, I don't _want _to see them." I was crying now. It's not that I cannot face my parents. It's more of an 'I don't want to see you' kind of thing.

"Stay here. I'm going to get Emmett." She slid out of the car then closed it behind her. In no time at all, my brother was opening my door then crouched down.

"Alice." Though it was Emmett who was beside me, it was definitely not his voice who called my name.

It was my mother's.

Margaret _fucking_ Brandon.

**Sorry this took so long but real life is getting on the way. But don't worry. Christmas vacation is fast approaching. I shall post another chapter when it comes. **

**Leave me some love my lovely readers. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I wouldn't even try to explain myself. All I have to say is I'm sorry and here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**New pictures on the blog.**

**And if you still haven't, please follow me on twitter. The link is on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below

* * *

**Little darling  
the smiles returning to their faces  
Little darling  
it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right**

'_**Here Comes The Sun' **_**by The Beatles

* * *

**

**BellaPOV**

I was nervous meeting the Brandon's. From what Alice had told me, they weren't nice, communicative people. They didn't have time for their children but provided everything for them.

Alice told me to be prepared for their assaults. Her mother will be very vocal about our relationship and probably her father will be quiet throughout the whole fiasco. But that didn't mean he wanted the relationship between us.

When Alice was starting to have a breakdown inside my car, I didn't know what to do. My brilliant idea – call her brother. But when he came out, his mother came out too.

Her mother intimidated me. With just one look, she scared the hell out of me. She was a terrifying woman. One who could stare you down and melt you with their eyes. That's what I felt anyway. So when they tended to Alice, I kept my distance from the family. I wanted to back out from meeting them but I didn't want to leave Alice. I knew she didn't want to be here, but I told her over and over again that it would be best if she reconciled with her parents.

So here I was, sitting awkwardly beside my girlfriend in the dining area, in front of Rosalie who was looking at me weirdly.

Rosalie and I somewhat forgave each other when Alice was in the hospital. I apologized to her and in return, she accepted Alice's relationship with me. From the beginning, I knew Rosalie was a nice person. We were friends before the shenanigan happened, so it was easy when we sat down and talked about the past.

Alice was happy about this. Finally two important people in her life would be somewhat civil with each other. Hopefully, Rose and I would be good friends for a long time.

Rose and I kept quiet throughout dinner, letting the family talk.

When Alice introduced me to her parents, her father, William, just nodded at me. On one hand, I was grateful that he didn't say anything to me. But on the other, I was worried that he didn't say anything. In some way, he wasn't accepting me in Alice's life.

Her mother was another story though. She told us she knew about our relationship when her friends saw Alice all over gossip shows with me. Margaret obviously didn't want her daughter to date someone like me.

A lesbian.

She kept rolling her eyes at me and not in a funny or amusing way. She hated me being with her daughter.

I didn't say anything to any of them. I didn't even listen to most of what they were saying until I heard that they were fighting about _me._

"I don't get it why you had to let go of Jasper." Margaret said to Alice.

"Maybe the fact that he's gay? How can you not grasp that?" Alice yelled at her mother. Hearing her mother talk about Jasper that way made me want to run away from them. I wanted myself to be perfect for Alice, but her own mother didn't saw that. She wanted a man beside her daughter. Not a girl trying to be one. Not a lesbian.

Not me.

"You could've changed him. Instead, you followed his footsteps and turn into a gay woman yourself." At that, her mother turned her eyes on me and glared at me openly.

"Hey, it's my choice. This has nothing to do with Jasper." Alice grabbed my hand below the table then squeezed it tightly.

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with Jasper." She kept glaring at me while saying this.

"And don't blame this on Bella. I love her and whatever you say about us, I will stay with her no matter what. If it comes to choosing between you and her, it would always be her." I didn't know what to do. She had definitely just told her mother she wouldn't be in her life if she cannot accept me; if she wouldn't accept us. "Always." And with that, she stood up, bringing me with her, and then started walking out the door.

When we were already near the front door, ready to get the hell out of here, we heard a piercing scream.

"Ahhh…" It was Rose. We ran back to the dining area and stared at the sight before us. Rose was clutching at her stomach, breathing heavily, while Emmett looked like he was going into a panic attack.

"Emmett… fuck… it hurts." It was like Emmett woke up from his sleep and hurriedly stood up from his chair. He carried Rose out to his car then zoomed away to the hospital, I'm guessing. It happened so fast that we were just standing their, listening Emmett's screeching tires fade into the night. Seconds later, my phone rang.

It was Emmett calling.

"Emmett" I answered.

"I'm sorry, I panicked. Can you please go to our room and get the baby bag from the sitting area. It's already packed up and it would be great if you could bring it in the hospital. Fucking shit!!!! I'm gonna be a father!!!" He bellowed in the phone, in which I had to get it as far away from my ear as possible.

"Don't worry Em, we're on it." I shut off the phone then turned to Alice.

"What did he want?" Alice asked me.

"He forgot the baby bag. He asked us to bring it in the hospital." I went upstairs to their room then grabbed the bag. I went downstairs to a silent room. "Ready?" I asked Alice who was standing in the living room with her parents, waiting for me.

I didn't know if her parents would ride with us or not so I just turned to them and calmly asked them if they would ride with us. Margaret didn't acknowledge my question but William was kind enough to tell me that if it wasn't a bother, they would love to.

I nodded then led them to my car. We rode in silence in getting to the hospital. Half an hour later, we were seated in the waiting area of the labor ward. All four of us were waiting for Emmett to give us the news about Rose.

After a while, Emmett came out from one of the rooms.

"She's gonna deliver the baby in a few minutes. She's been in labor since this morning and has been feeling pain in her stomach since then." Emmett explained. So, that's why she was looking at me weirdly. She's didn't feel so good then.

We heard another scream that was unmistakably from Rosalie. Emmett sighed deeply and said, "Duty calls. When I come out, I'm gonna be a daddy." He told us with a goofy smile. It was so obvious he was excited to see his child.

Alice hugged him and told him he was proud of his big brother. Emmett kissed her on the cheek and told her he loves her. He then ran back to Rosalie's room to witness the birth of their child.

"I'm sorry." I was literally startled when those words came out of that woman's mouth. For the past three hours that I knew this woman, I had come to a conclusion that she didn't know the meaning of love, care and even sorry. But hearing Margaret say that, I was wrong all along.

She was saying sorry to Alice but I didn't know what for. Sorry, she wasn't the best mother or sorry, she can't accept us.

"Sorry for what?" Alice voiced out what I wanted to ask.

"For everything. I know your father and I weren't there with you and Emmett growing up and I'm regretting that now. I'm sorry." She repeated. "But I know I'm too late for that, aren't I?"

I squeezed Alice's hand and encouraged her to say something back to her mother. She took a deep breath and looked at Margaret. "Yes you are." Margaret looked down at her lap, her fingers playing with a loose thread on her jacket. "But better late than never." I had to smile at that. Alice had a kind heart even though the woman in front her doesn't have one.

"Thank you."

"But this doesn't mean that I would pick you over Bella." I didn't want them to fight over me but I also didn't want to lose Alice to her. Hearing her say that to her own mother was boosting up my ego.

"I know. But this doesn't mean I already accept the both of you. I would let you be but that's it."

"I don't care what you accept or not. I love her and it would stay that way forever." Alice put her foot down and didn't talk anymore.

I wanted to tell her I loved her too but I didn't want to do it in front of her parents. It would be rude of me to do so considering they didn't approve of us. It would have to wait when we get home.

An hour later, Emmett was jumping up and down yelling 'I have a son! I have a son! I have a son!' over and over again.

We came to Rose's private room and cooed at the baby. He was so cute. He was like a little Emmett with his dark hair but had Rose's pink lips and tiny nose. He was adorable.

Alexander Mackenzi Brandon was his name.

Alex was passed around the family, all gawking at the new baby. The new parents were so happy, their smiles were stretched up to their ears, it was funny when you look at it.

When the baby was passed over to Alice, I can't help but have guilt wash over me. She had misty eyes as she kissed little Alex's cheek and then played with the little hair that he had.

I can't give that kind of happiness to Alice. I can't give her a baby. With how she looked at Alex, I knew she wanted a baby someday; the only thing I can't give to her.

That thought pushed aside, I looked at the people around me. They hid away their differences for the baby's arrival. They didn't argue some more so they can welcome Alex into this world with warmth and love.

I can tell this family will be okay because of Alex. Babies can do that; they can mend a broken heart with them being just present.

We stayed for a little while longer, just being with Rose and Alex. The air got a little thick though when Jasper got to the hospital. But not after Margaret asked him where he spent Christmas Eve. He got a little red when he told us that he was staying with his new boyfriend in his house.

Margaret didn't say anything anymore when Jasper said that.

When visiting hours were over, we said our goodbyes to the new parents and the baby. Jasper offered Alice's parents a ride back home since his apartment was closer to Emmett's house than ours.

I was surprised, and I can tell Jasper was too, when Alice walked over to her parents and hugged them. She had tears in her eyes when we were heading back home but didn't let the tears fall down.

Not until we were safe at home.

She didn't say anything. She just lay down on our bed and cried softly. I stayed beside her the entire night until she had fallen asleep. I wanted to comfort her and say something but I didn't know why she was even crying. I can't possibly know how she felt seeing her parents again after a long time.

I can't pretend that I know what she's been through because I really didn't know. My parents were very supportive of me and accepted whoever I was. Clearly, the Brandons weren't like my parents.

Maybe that was what Alice was crying about. She wanted her family to accept us. Without a doubt, acceptance was a visible issue in our relationship.

Even though we kept telling each other that people doesn't have a say in our relationship, it greatly affected us nonetheless. The fans that both of us gained and lost had different insights about us. It also affected our careers. Her offers in modeling increased and her popularity augmented.

People we didn't know accepted our relationship but her own mother didn't. Alice must be devastated.

Fuck. I didn't know what to do.

I pulled her sleeping self closer to me and whispered to her ear that I love her. I thanked her for being with me before drifting off to sleep myself.

**Review please. **


	19. Chapter 19

**This is my New Year special. Hope you'll like it.**

**Pictures are in my blog, even though details are not here. All clothes worn by characters are there. **

* * *

**If we could sit together a moment  
And talk forever just to pass the time  
I would smile as the shivers and chills run down my spine  
With your eyes are locked on mine**

'_**I'll Meet You There' **_**by Owl City**

* * *

"Bella, your sister will be here any minute." I told her in a breathy voice.

"Baby, you're the one straddling me." She said against my neck.

_Smartass_

"Yeah but you're holding my ass down. I can't get off of you." I tried to get up from her on the couch but she didn't let me. Instead, she held me closer to her and buried her face deeper into my neck.

"Well, what can I say? You're scrumptious" She nibbled on my neck then licked the skin she had just bitten on. Bella pushed me back to the couch then hovered above me.

She pushed my skirt upward then removed my panties. Bella looked into my eyes as I did the same while stroking my clit. My breathing was getting heavy, my heart was beating so fast.

When she pushed two fingers inside of me, I whimpered. Sex with Bella was so good. Erotic but intimate. Fun but loving.

Her fingers went fast moving in and out of me. Her thumb was rubbing my clit to add more intensity. Bella added another finger inside me as she pushed her lips into mine. My tongue explored her mouth as she did mine afterwards. Her other hand that wasn't inside me, traveled around my body until it found its destination. She moved her hand on my hip and held me there as she pushed her fingers deeper inside me. Bella licked my sweaty neck then moved to my face to kiss my cheeks, ears, nose then finally my lips.

I love this woman so much, I can't even imagine why I wanted to have a break with her. Yesterday morning just escalated what I felt for her. It was Christmas morning and she surprised me with breakfast in bed. When we were done, she surprised me again with a gift. I told her before that I didn't want any gifts so I was a bit disappointed that she bought one for me. And also, I didn't expected this so I didn't buy a gift for her. She told me that it was all right that I didn't have one for her. My love was enough as a gift to her.

_Could this woman get any more perfect?_

When Bella handed me a blue suede rectangular object, I knew right away that it was jewelry. I protested at first but she shushed me with a kiss and told me to open it. I did and gasped at the content. It was the necklace at the antique store from Forks. I can't believe she bought this. It must be expensive.

But I know it will break Bella's heart if I gave it back to her. So I thanked her by wearing the necklace while making love to her. It was the best Christmas I'd ever had.

"Let go" She whispered against my lips. With one last push of her fingers, I screamed in pure ecstasy and came.

"I love you" I whispered, locking my eyes with her. My hands cupped her face and brought it closer to her. I closed the gap between us and kissed her.

I wanted to give Bella the pleasure she had just given me but cupid had other plans. Her sister just arrived but I told her she was mine tonight.

Emmett and Rose and Bella's siblings and their other halves were coming with us to the New Year's Eve party that the magazine company was throwing. Laurent told us that both Bella and I were the guest of honor since we were in the cover for the December issue. So Gabby and I were shopping for dresses. Since Bella is _still _a girl, she's gonna come shop with us along with Jake.

"This is like deja vu." I said under my breath as we entered yet another store. We were walking along Fifth Avenue for the past hour and not one dress haven't caught our eyes yet.

"I know what you mean." Gabby told me with a small smile. "But please don't break-up with my sister after this. I don't want to see her so down like that again."

"I'm sorry Gabby. I know what I did was wrong and your parents probably hate me..."

"They don't hate you. Probably angry at first but they understand. Can I ask you a question, Alice?" I nodded, telling her to continue. "Why did you do it? I mean why did you wanted a break?"

It was hard answering her question but I had to explain this to her.

"I panicked. Seeing Emily back in Forks told me that I wasn't good enough for Bella." I said but Gabby gave me a confused look. "Haven't you seen the woman? She's gorgeous. She's better than me."

"Are you crazy Alice? You are beautiful. You and my sister make a great couple." Gabby told me.

"That's not just it Gab. You saw what Bella did in front of you. She kissed me at an open mall with her sister, her best friend and ex-girlfriend present. After she did that, all that was going on in my mind was if the love she was giving me was real or just a show for everyone to see. There were some girls interested in her before but she didn't acknowledged them or flaunted our relationship to them to let them know she was with me. I thought seeing her ex brought back feelings. But I guess I was wrong. Tremendously wrong if she was a wreck when we were apart. And God knows I was too.

If there is anyone here to blame, it's me. I told Bella when she was a mess with the James incident that I would never leave her. I would always love her. Yet, I left. I'm such a hypocrite."

"No you're not Alice. You're kind and you love my sister very much. I can see it, you know. Everyone does. Stop beating yourself and just move on. You both have to."

It was damn great telling my worries before to someone. I didn't tell this to anyone, afraid of what their reaction might be. But Gabby took it well and I'm thankful for that.

We shopped the rest of the afternoon then before the sun finally set, the girls and I found our dresses.

**

"You're so beautiful." Bella kissed my cheek then took my hand, guiding me outside of the apartment.

"You're beautiful too." We got down to the lobby where our family was waiting for us.

"Are we all ready?" Edward asked as everyone nodded their answers.

Bella rented a limo so that we can all arrive there as a group. Emmett popped the champagne open then we drank, except for Rosalie who was breastfeeding, laughed and had a good time while going to the venue.

Much to Bella's dismay, paparazzi was invited. But thankfully there wouldn't be many. Only the trusted ones. We did, however, had to pose for the magazine. The January issue is about new life and Bella and mine's relationship is one of their top ten stories of the previous year.

When we arrived and got out of the limo, photographers were snapping away with their cameras, literally pushing each other just to get a good shot. We walked on the red carpet and answered some of the media's questions. Since me, Bella, Gabby, Edward and Rose were well-known in the industry, we all had to answer some of their questions.

When we finally had the chance to go inside, Laurent was waving towards us. We went over to him and greeted some of our fellow models that he's with.

"You have a VIP booth upstairs." He informed us. We went upstairs to the second floor then sat at our private seats.

"This is cool." Emmett yelled through the loud music. I was begging Rose two days ago to come with us tonight. She didn't want to part with Alex since he was only days old. But her parents assured her that they will take care of little Alex and she should have fun with us. At this, she rolled her eyes at me and agreed to come. Emmett was ecstatic of course. He loved parties like this.

"I know!" Rose said. He turned his face to her then smashed his lips to hers. My brother's hands were all over her in a second. They didn't care at all that they had an audience. Good for them that PDA was nothing to them, but it was a nightmare to me.

"HEY! I surely do want more nieces and nephews but please not in front of me." I made a grimaced face then covered my eyes as they laughed at me. I was happy with my family and Bella's family being one. It gave me a glimpsed of the future. This is what our life would look like in the future.

"Come with me?" Bella whispered to my ear, her hands pulling my waist closer to her.

"Where?" I asked.

"Let's dance." She stood up then pulled my hand for me to stand up as well. I told our family that we would go to the dance floor. They nodded and said they would stay in the booth.

"I want you so much Alice. Right now." Bella said with her low voice against my neck, kissing and licking it. We were swaying our hips and getting into the song. My arms were around her neck while her hands were rested on my hips.

"I want you too. But not now." Paparazzi were clicking their cameras and I can tell that their focus was on us right now.

She pulled her face away from my neck but instead pushed her face into mine, kissing me. I kissed her back hungrily. I can feel her hands traveling upwards towards my ribs then finally, they ended on the side of my breasts.

"I want to put your tits in my mouth. There's nothing else I want to do right now more than biting and sucking your pink nipples."

_And dirty talking Bella makes an appearance!_

I moaned into the kiss as she explored my mouth with her tongue. She pulled me much more closer to her. I felt my boobs squishing against her much covered chest. I wore a black bustier dress so almost half of my breasts were seen. Bella's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets when she saw what I was wearing awhile ago.

The DJ annouced there was only one minute more before the new year gets here. I pulled away from Bella then smiled when I noticed she aslo had a grin plastered on her face; lust was visible in her brown orbs.

"I love you. I can't wait to spend the new year with you." I told her.

"I love you too and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She said to me as she gave me one last peck on the lips then on the cheek.

_Perfect, I tell you._

We met our family outside the venue as we waited for the fireworks.

"Are you ready to face a new year?" Bella whispered in my ear as she settled behind me, her arms circling my waist. I leaned into her and reveled our closeness.

"I am ready for anything with you by my side."

The people started to shout the seconds that go by.

_10_

_9_

_8_

"I love you Mary Allison Brandon." Bella declared.

_7_

_6_

_5_

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." I said back to her.

_4_

_3_

I turned around so that I was facing her.

_2_

"Don't leave me again." She said against my lips, her face inching closer to mine.

_1_

"Never. I promise."

And that's a promise I won't ever break again.

As I kissed Bella below the New York City sky, I told myself that, that was the last time I will hurt Bella intentionally. We're both strong now and we can face whatever challenges there is together.

Happy New Year indeed.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Advanced Happy New Year to all!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know some of what I wrote concerning the fashion industry won't work in real life but for the sake of fiction, please be with me. **

**Pictures are on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night**

'_**Don't Stop Believing' **_**by Journey**

* * *

Days passed, then months. Before I knew it I was doing yet another shoot. Bella persuaded me to take the streaming photoshoots that were being offered to me. And because I loved her so much – my job too— I took them all. It's really tiring what I'm doing right now. I would have a week or less break before I start with another photo shoot. Bella and I rarely have time alone anymore. If I have to work, she's on her break and vice versa. This is already getting on my nerves.

But I cannot complain because I loved what I'm doing. Posing for the camera is what I do best. I can be myself in front of the lens.

I was currently in the living room sitting on the floor, sketching on the coffee table. Recently, I started creating designs again. I don't know what has gotten into me and I just had the feeling that I should draw again.

"Baby, I'm home." Bella called when she walked inside our apartment from a photoshoot. I was doing the final touches on my sketch when she entered the living room. "Hey baby." She greeted then bent down to kiss my head.

When I finished my sketch, I got up from the floor then joined Bella on the couch. I leaned my head on her shoulder as she draped her arm on my shoulder. I placed the sketch of my dress in front of us and let her look at it.

"What do you think?" I asked her. The dress was a shaded orange to pink floor length tube gown that wrapped around the upper body then flowed to the waist up to the ground.

"I think that you should start your own line. You're already in the fashion business. It shouldn't be hard for your designs to be known. Alice, you shouldn't put your talent to waste. This is really good." She told me, motioning to my drawing. As much as I wanted to go back to designing, modeling is a stressful job already. I couldn't add another thing to my list of stress.

"I want to but I love modeling too much. And I can't do both. It's very tiring." I placed my sketch on the coffee table then relaxed by Bella's side.

"I have an idea."

"What?" I asked, curious about this idea.

"Why don't you take a break from modeling for a while, do some sketches, do your line then model for the finished product." She suggested. I looked at Bella for a long time. Had she thought about this before?

"Do you think it'll work?"

"It'll work baby. Have faith in your designs. It's brilliant! Besides, I'll help you with it." She said.

I thought about it for a long time. I didn't immediately quit modeling since I had a ton of photoshoots lined up before that discussion ever happened. But it didn't also meant that my attention was solely on modeling.

Monique Lhuillier, a famous fashion designer and Bella's close friend, had discussed with me how to start a line. She told me that I should be ready with a handful of different sketches before starting the clothing line.

So what I did is, while modeling, I made dresses in my free time. I designed it in a hard copy before making the actual dresses from scratch. I made Bella wear them so I can see the final result and to see if there are any little details to change and perfect.

I had two more months of modeling before the production of my dresses will begin. In those two months, I had modeled for three clothes shop. There's Prada, Alice + Olivia and Old Navy. It was flattering that the designers specifically requested for me to model their products but it was really an exhausting job. Yet, it was my passion.

The production of my line started right away a week after my last photoshoot. For three and a half months, I was busy with measuring different sizes of models. I had to do this before mass producing my products. Finding a manufacturer was hard too. They had to get my style right or else we'll have to start from the very beginning.

In between the building of my line, Bella and I were invited to red carpet events where I had a chance to wear my gowns and introduce it to the society. Fashion-savvy, editors and some celebrities was slowly becoming known to them.

At last, on a Fall Season, Alisson Brandon Designs was born. I was ecstatic but nervous at the same time.

**

"Relax, baby." Bella soothed me as she rubbed my arm up and down. Tonight was ABD's breakthrough fashion show. Supermodels like Tyra Banks, Heidi Klum and Giselle Bundchen will be attending my show as well as well-know celebrities.

"What if something bad happens? What if a dress rips off? What if a model doesn't show up? What if –" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Rosalie slapped her hand against my mouth.

"What if you shut your mouth?" Rosalie said, sternly looking at me. "You have to be calm Alice. Nothing will go wrong. Loosen up. This is your night."

Rose was right. I had to calm down. I just had to face whatever will go wrong tonight. Hopefully nothing like that would happen.

When we arrived at the showroom, photographers, as usual, were snapping away. But the production team clearly stated that I will not answer any questions until after the show is over. I quickly walked over to the backstage to prepare and make sure everything was ready for my big night.

When I walked in, people were everywhere. Make artists were doing their job, stage and backstage managers were setting the sound, light and the flow of the entire show.

"Ladies, eight minutes." Franco, the over-all head of the show shouted to inform the models and the stylists that they had little time left. "Ms. Brandon, everything is set. You may go to your seat." He told me before ushering me to my front row seat. My seat was upfront but I can still see the backstage. They would alert me if something went wrong.

My family was here to support me. Jake and Gabby had to fly home from Italy just to see the show. Bella, Angela, Gabby, Rose and I obviously wore an ABD original custom made dress. We were the only ones who had these designs.

Franco signaled to me from the backstage that we only had a minute before the show starts. I counted 60 seconds in my head. Before I knew it, the lights were dimmed and music was blaring through the speaker. I grabbed Bella's hand in my and held to it throughout the show.

The fashion show started of with the gowns. My gowns were describes as elegant but flirtatious. These were specially made for red carpet events. Next batch was the casual outfits. The clothes were made for a casual day out consisting of pants, shorts, skirts, shirts and blouses. To end off the show, the last batch was ABD Fall Collection. It was a collection of designs from leather and wool trench coats, jackets and dresses.

When the last model had walked the runway, Franco ushered me back to the backstage for my walk with the models. Bella kissed my cheek then let go of me. I had a grin plastered on my face the whole time I was walking the runway. Bianca, ABD's 'supermodel' handed me a bouquet of flowers when I reached the end of the stage. We posed for the paparazzi then I kissed both her cheeks and walked back to the backstage.

I thanked all the people that made my dream come true. The models, the crew, the producers and the manufacturers. Without them, the show wouldn't be a success even though I made the designs.

I went back to my family then headed to the after party in Vudu Lounge.

"I'm so proud of you Alice." Bella whispered in my ear as we were sipping drink in the VIP booth I had requested for my family.

"I wouldn't have done it if you didn't pushed me. Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled then attached her mouth to mine.

**

I had to part ways with my manager, Jessica since I didn't need her assistance anymore. And she's a total bitch, if I may add. But I had to hire a personal assistant.

I interviewed some people but none of them were qualified for the job until Vanessa walks into my office. I asked about her living status and found out that her apartment was close to my shop and our apartment here in Manhattan. Vanessa, Nessie, as she liked to be called, came from Nevada. She came to New York 7 months ago to live in the fashion city. She's living on trust fund but wanted to work for a clothing line since she's into 'that kind of stuff' as she puts it. ABD was up and coming and she was interested in working for me. Tish, one of my models, was coincidentally her neighbor and told her that I was looking for a PA. After interviewing her for 45 minutes then having lunch with her, she was already hired.

"You're going to hold onto my work cellphone. You will talk first with clients asking for me to design before we went to work. Sometimes, I'm going to ask you to come to the store and check on some things. Lastly," She was kinda nervous as I ordered her the things her work required to do. Her petite frame was in a straight position as she listened to me. Nessie was looking at me, waiting for me to continue. I smiled at her then said, "you are going to receive clothes from every section of the line, except of course the custom made, and also five items from the Season Collection." Her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped down. "Can you handle the job?"

"YES!" She exclaimed. After realizing she was too loud, Nessie composed herself and said in a soft voice. "Yes, Ms. Brandon. I can handle it."

"Please, call me Alice."

We worked right away starting with paperwork. We had so much to do concerning money since we were renting ABD's location.

"Hey, baby." I jumped up as I heard the voice I've been wanting to hear all day. I walked over to her then smashed my lips to her. I pulled her jacket to me to feel her body more. We haven't been intimate in a long time since she was doing a commercial shoot that had to be done at night.

"Bella! I like you to meet someone." I grabbed her hand then introduced her to Nessie. "Baby this is Nessie, my new assistant. Nessie this is my girlfriend Bella." They shook hands as Nessie informed us that she was an avid fan of Bella.

We hanged out some more, just talking about fashion, until we had to close the store. I told Nessie to come back here at around 11:00 am. Becca, my right hand in the store, told me she was heading home too. We locked up the store then Bella and I walked the New York City streets. Since our apartment was a walking distance, she didn't bring the Corvette with her.

I looked over at Bella and frowned at her. She looked really tired. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her skin was pale and she had bags under her eyes.

"Bella, I think you should take a break from work. You need to rest." I told her worriedly.

"I know. I'm so tired. I'm glad they let me go home early today. But I'm used to hectic work schedule. I'm born to do this shit." She smiled at me then draped her arm over my shoulder, bringing me closer to her as the wind blew through us. "And since winter is fast approaching, I have a lot of offers for Christmas ads." She informed me.

"When's your last shoot before they let you go?" I asked.

"I don't know." Bella shrugged.

I had to do something. Bella needed to sleep for more than five hours to get her normal appearance back. I noticed she also lost some weight. I'm really worried about her.

I decided to talk with Leah and ask her if she could sneak a vacation period in Bella's schedule.

"She has a five day break two weeks from now." She told me.

That was perfect. I had a plan. I would have Bella all to myself for five days. She would only have to do three things.

Eat.

Sleep.

And have plenty of mind-blowing sex with me.

**Review please!**

**And also, I would like to tell you, to all my readers, Thank You Very Much!!! This would be my last update in the year 2009. It wasn't a great year for me in my real life but here in , it was the best. **

**It wouldn't have been the best if it hadn't been for all of you who had supported me and my story. Thank you so much. I love you all!!!**

**LMU **


	21. Chapter 21

**My first update in 2010. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**You came from heaven shining**

Breath of God still flows from you

The beating heart inside me

Crumbled at this once I knew

'_**Amazing' **_**by Janelle**

* * *

My plan in giving Bella a relaxing vacation was doing well. While her work was killing her slowly, I managed to plan our trip. I had the guts to call my mom and borrow our summer house in Florida. She was hesitant at first when I mentioned that I was taking Bella there. I was about to hang up on her when she sighed deeply and agreed. She said it was one way to make up to me for everything she did.

Or didn't do.

Mother told me Emmett had spare keys to each and every property we own since they gave him the keys when they visited the city back in December. She said I could get it from him and to call the housekeeper and inform him that we will be coming. Mrs. Cope, our housekeeper, will be stocking the kitchen with food and getting our laundry every two days.

I informed my mother that we will be staying there for five days and should be arriving in a week. I thanked her for allowing us to come and stay at the summer house but I wasn't ready for what she replied to me.

"I will do anything to have you back in my life. I love you, Mary Allison."

I didn't expect her to show any kind of affection to me but she did, much to my utter surpise. It wasn't even a simple 'sure'. And that would do for me. But it was an all out 'I love you, Mary Allison'. Perhaps my mother did change after all.

I did everything I needed to do before we leave on Wednesday. I went to Emmett's and got the keys, called Mrs. Cope and arranged the plane tickets for me and Bella. I had to keep it all from Bella so as to surprise my girlfriend. She'll just have to know when we get to the airport.

Nessie was going to be in charge with handling ABD along with my cashier while I'm gone. I told Nessie not to bother me with work unless there's a problem with the designs or with the custom orders. Other than that, my phone is off limits.

"The winter collection will arrive on Friday. Please be sure to keep it in storage until I get back. We will have the final fittings on Monday. Call the models and tell them to come here for their first winter photoshoot." I clearly said to Nessie as she typed orders in her PDA.

"Oh, Alice. Franco called. He said you'll have the runway for the new collection the same night Klein's doing theirs. He said you have competition since they have half naked models." Nessie told me with a smirk.

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay, we have to have bigger publicity. The show will be in four weeks. We have plenty of time. Call Ruben and ask for a meeting with me on Tuesday. We shoot a commercial of the models in my clothes-" I rambled anything that came into my mind. It was a chaos. Calvin Klein was way bigger name than I am but I had to give my clothes a shot. I was onto something there until Nessie interrupted me.

"I have a greater idea." Nessie gave me a smile that went up to her ears. I motioned for her to go on and kept listening as she told me her idea. "Why don't you have an appointment with that photographer, Lawrence De Luca?"

"Laurent De Luca"

"Yeah, him. Anyway. Have him take pictures of you and Bella in your clothes. That first photoshoot was hot by the way. And I can assure you it will sell to people. They will want to watch your show with you and Bella in it. ABD will be a huge hit with the hottest couple of the century. Forget CK's shirtless models. You will knock 'em boxer models dead."

I thought of her idea. It wasn't bad actually. I had to think of it first and ask Bella if she was up to it since she has so much work to do. I couldn't ask her to do it if she was packed with shoot after shoot.

I told Nessie that I would think about it and inform her when I get back. I gave her a few more instructions then went to the apartment to pack.

Since Bella wasn't able to go home until late tonight, I had to pack her stuff. It wasn't that hard since we share clothes. I had two suitcases filled when I heard Bella come in. I was zipping our luggage when she came into our room.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" She asked me in a panicked voice. She was starting to sheke and I had to stop it before it get worse. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm not, silly. Yes, I'm leaving." I pulled away from her then crashed my mouth into hers. Our lips molded together as our tongues dominated each other's mouths. "And I'm taking you with me." I said against her lips in between heated kisses.

Bella pulled away from me but didn't detach her lips to my skin. She trailed kisses on my jaw, down my neck then my shoulders.

"Oh yeah? Where are we going?" It was hard to talk to her since Bella's hands were now squeezing my breasts as she kept on kissing my chest preparing to go down onto them.

I let out a moan and tangled my fingers into her hair. I pushed her head lower then Bella sucked my cloth covered left breast. I was only wearing a thin spaghetti strap shirt without bra so I can feel the wetness of Bella's licks even with my shirt on.

Bella pulled me closer to her as she gave the other boob the same treatment she gave the other one. I was walking backwards in the direction of the bed while guiding Bella as she was still sucking my breast before I fell onto the bed with Bella on top of me.

Her hands were at the end of my shirt going beneath it then allowing it to caress my stomach. Her mouth was on mine again. When she managed to remove my shirt, her mouth went for my neck, marking it as hers with a hickey as she sucked it. I didn't mind one bit as I would have done the same thing if I were on top of her.

"Where are we going baby?" She asked out of our heated moment. She was eyeing me now. Stopping her kisses for a moment.

"You have to wait and see tomorrow when we get to the airport."

"Airport? It's not out of the country is it? What the hell Alice?! Why did you spend so much money on me." She started getting up from me as she talked my ears out with money and airplane tickets and that I shouldn't have to.

"Bella, listen to me." I pulled her down to me again and cupped her face with my hands. I gave her a kiss on the lips before I started explaining. "First of all, we're not going out of the country. Second, I didn't spend that much money. I only spend it on the tickets. And third," I looked into her eyes and held it with my own. I tried to give off how I felt towards her. I loved this woman so much, I would do anything for her. I felt Bella relax into my gaze and gave a smile to her before continuing. "I love you. And I'm worried that you're too much tired with your work. So, I planned a five days vacation for the two of us. No modeling, no designs, no photoshoots. Just you and me. Oh, and the bed too." She gave me a smirk then kissed me gently.

"I love you too"

We made love that night. How many rounds you might ask? That, I didn't know. We kept on going at it until I noticed the clock that we only have a few hours before we leave for the airport. We slept for about 3 hours then we woke up at around 8:00 to have a light breakfast before going to the airport.

When we got to the JFK, there were no paparazzi thank God. Replacing them were people buzzing whispers as they noticed us. It was annoying as hell when you just wanted to go inside the airport and out of this cold weather but Bella and I wanted to keep our faces for the public as it is our job so we agreed to pose for snapshots and sign autographs.

Apparently, someone informed the paparazzi that we were there. Thankfully before it got out of hand, the airport security pulled us inside the airport as they kept the photographers outside.

When we had the chance to seat and wait for our flight after settling everything, I pulled out my sketchpad and started drawing. I pushed my big Gucci sunglasses at the top of my head then sketched my new idea. Bella was beside me, playing a game of race car on her PSP.

When I finished my dress, I glanced up at Bella and caught her staring at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I just love watching you sketch. It's adorable how you're hand just glides on the paper or how your forhead srucnhes downward when your thinking or how you bite your lip when your drawing the curves." She said, inching closer towards me. I was about to kiss her inviting red lips when suddenly, a flash interrupted us.

I can feel Bella starting to lose it again. I didn't know how a paparazzi can pass through the guards but unsurprisingly, they did. Bella's hands was starting to clench and unclench. I looked around and saw who had interrupted us. Across from our seats was a teenage girl, about sixteen years old, clutching a camera in her hands.

"Bella look. It's not a paparazzi." I pointed my finger to the girl as Bella looked at the girl and gave her a dazzling smile. She loved her fans. Bella wouldn't do anything drastic to a fan much less to a teenage girl.

"She's so lucky she's not a fucking paparazzi." She pulled me to her as she draped her arm over my shoulder. I leaned my head onto her shoulder and closed my eyes for a while.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it love?" I felt her hand went up to my hair then started stroking it.

"I know it seems unfair to you that you don't have enough breaks from your photoshoots and I know you're tired. And we don't have much alone time—"

"Just spit it out, Alice," She interrupted me. I sat straight and looked into her eyes. "What is it? You know you can ask me anything."

"Can you model for me? I mean for ABD?" I asked her. I shouldn't be nervous but I was. I didn't know why though. I was afraid of her answer. If she said yes, she wouldn't have much sleeping time anymore. If she said no, it was fine with me but I was afraid my feelings would get hurt. It was selfish of me but it's still the truth.

"Do you remember when I told you I'll help you with ABD?" I nodded, remebering those months ago when we were talking about pursuing my career as a fashion designer. "Well, I mean it. I would help you in any way baby. Of course, I would model for you."

"Are you sure? I mean you already have a schedule and I know your week's already full. My show is four weeks from now. We'll need the pictures in about two and a half weeks. I know, I know, I'm being unreasonable but we need to shoot it next week."

"Alice, it's fine really. I have a photoshoot on Monday until late Tuesday. I'm free the rest of the week so whenever you want is all right with me."

"Are you sure?" I repeated.

"I am." She kissed my head then said, "You are my life. Whatever you want I'll give it to you."

My girlfriend was the best, no man or woman can beat her. Bella was selfless. She wasn't a cold-hearted bastard like most of the men who was with me.

"Thank you." I said as I softly gave her a peck.

"Anytime."

After a while of holding onto each other, our flight was all ready to leave.

"Florida?"

"Yep."

"Why there?"

"Because we have a beach house there. No neigbors for miles. It's like a private getaway. I told you right, only you and me."

When we boarded the plane, I continued with my sketching while Bella listened to her iPod. She joked about giving the mile high club a go signal but we realized our position would be a little difficult with the size of that room. So, it was a no go for that one.

When the captain told us we were about to land, I woke Bella up who took a short nap against my shoulder. I hated waking her up since I know she was tired all the time. Add the sleepless night we had last night, it was hard for me to wake her up.

We got our bags in the baggage claim then looked for Ricky. Ricky was Mrs. Cope's son. He was one of Emmett's playmates when we were visiting here when we were still little kids.

I finally saw Ricky waiting with his hands inside his pockets. I waved over to him then walked over.

"Ricky!" I exclaimed then hugged him. I haven't seen him in years and it was good to since he was like a brother to me.

"Alice. It's nice to see you again."

"Rick, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is my childhood friend and the house keeper's son, Ricky." I introduced them. Ricky held a hand then Bella took it.

"Nice to meet the one and only who took Alice's heart from me indefinitely." He said to her. I rolled my eyes at him. He didn't change a bit. Still a jerk.

From when we were kids, he told me he had a crush on me. When we got older Ricky kept on telling me still but I only looked at him as a brother.

"Well in that case, nice to meet you too." Thankfully Bella played back. He smirked at her then winked at me.

"Just lead us to the car Ricky boy."

"Yes ma'am."

We got into the car then drove off to the house. Ricky and I catch up on some news here. I had a few friends here in Florida, most of his friends as well. He told me that some of them already have families, some engaged and some going strong. He also told me that he's with one of our friends, Miranda, and he's planning on asking her to marry him anytime soon. I told him to go for it and congratualtions in advance.

When we got to the house, I informed Ricky that we didn't need a driver for our entire stay here. He can just leave the keys for when we decided to go out. But I doubt Bella and I would leave the bed much less the house. The kitchen was fully stocked and the beach was our backyard. So, there's no real reason for us to leave.

I thanked Ricky then hugged him again. He said he would come back early Sunday morning to drive us to the airport for our trip home.

"Ready?" I asked Bella as we stood at the front of the house.

"Yeah." I led her to the front door then unlocked it. The moment the door opened, Bella quickly pulled me inside, closed the door then pushed me against the door. Clothes were flying in no time at all.

Yeah, this was a great idea.

**Review please!**

**I just want to clear things up. James is so out of this story. He will not have an appearance again since he already told Bella that he was done with her bullshit ways. The only demons in this story are the girls' insecurities, trust and don't forget the paparazzi. Maybe a little problem from the family but nothing too serious. **

**LMU**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have never been to Florida and I'm doing my best to research all about it so you guys won't complain with what I'm writing. I don't know if Golden Beach is forbidden or just very secluded that people don't really go to this beach. But this is fanfiction. Whatever I write here, it's my story and I can write whatever the hell I want. **

**But also, if some of you are from Florida, please don't hesitate to correct me if I'm wrong so we can change the details immediately.**

**Please check out my new blog. The link is on my profile. You can get to know me better as I post my likes and who I really am. And also, if you haven't still followed me on twitter, please do so. I sometimes tweet about my chapters and when I get to post them. LMUtwilight is my username or just check out my profile, the link is there.**

**Thank you very much.**

**Now, for some fun lovin' Bella and Alice.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**I love it babe, got me here doing things I`d never do  
Can hold me downs, why I'm here making sure, things are up for you (get it)  
Like a getaway , for the lights go off, you turn on  
I love this place, cause I can hear the echo when you make me ah**

'_**Scream' **_**by Timbaland**

* * *

"You're so beautiful." She suddenly whispered, looking deeply into my eyes while caressing my cheeks with her fingertips.

Bella and I are currently lying on our backs under the sun with a beach towel above the hot sand. Though it was winter season, Florida was nowhere near as cold as the winter weather in New York. It was a sunny day and perfect for a tan.

We had been here in Golden Beach for the past three days doing exactly what I hoped we would be doing.

Sex, sex and lots more sex.

Bella's pale face was starting to get more and more radiant due to her tanning skin. Her eyes were almost back to normal with her sparkling brown orbs and barely there dark bags under her eyes. Though she was still skinny for my liking, I'm doing my best to feed her more by cooking a big meal for her every waking moment.

"Tell you what," Bella raised her head then rested her elbows on the towel so she can push her upper body and face me. "Why don't we make this," she gestured around us, "our own private nude beach."

I removed my big sunglasses away from my eyes then placed it at the top of my head. I raised my eyebrows as if asking her if she was insane.

"I told you I don't have that much neighbors. Not that there aren't any people here other than us." I told her, keeping my raised eyebrows.

Bella sat up then looked at her sorrounding, emphasizing that indeed, we are alone. "I don't see anyone here." She said, giving me a smug smile.

I sat up too, facing her, then said, "Fine" I turned around so that my back was facing her, "will you help me then?" With that said, I felt Bella's hands touch my shoulders, down to my arms then onto my back. Her fingertips tickled my back in which I had moaned loudly. My head tilted back, my eyes closing, as I felt my arousal coming to me in hot waves against this hot weather. Bella moved closer to me, playing with the strings of my bikini top. "Remove it" I commanded her.

She slowly untied the string then removed my bikini top away from my boobs. Bella started squeezing my boobs, pinching my nipples between her thumb and pointer finger. Her lips grazed upon my neck, her tongue darting out to lick me.

"I fucking want you Mary Allison." She whispered against my ear.

"Then take me." I whispered back. Bella pushed me down above the beach towel then instantly ravished my chest. She sucked my right boob into her mouth, her tongue flicking on my nipple. "Ooohh baby, that feels so good."

Her hands were trailing down until it went to my bikini bottom. She untied the strings then removed it and threw it somewhere. It left me naked and wanting more of Bella. My breathing was heavy and my skin was hot. Bella kissed her way down and ended on my core. My sex was throbbing and needing for some attention and that's what Bella gave to me. In no time at all, her mouth was sucking my clit skillfully. Her tongue lapping, thrusting in and out of my hole. Her hand was massaging my thigh, then pushed my legs further for her to go deeper into me.

"Bella I'm gonna... gonna... fuck. Baby, I'm gonna cum." Her reply made me really come like never before when she hummed against my vagina, sending vibrations throughout my body.

I was panting and sweating as she kissed up my body, licking the small sweat that has released from me.

"I love you" Bella said when she reached my lips. She kissed me hungrily as she straddled me with her legs on either side of me. My hands went to her hips and I easily rolled us over making her gasp beneath me.

"My turn now." I whispered on her ear in what I hope was a sexy voice. I kissed all over her body, making sure not to miss any skin of hers. As my lips, teeth and tongue grazed her smooth flesh, my hands came along with them, tracing her silky smooth skin.

As my hands caressed her sex, I heard a moan coming out from my girlfriend's mouth, asking me for more.

"What's that baby?" I asked her.

"Fuck...." She trailed off.

"What Bella? Say it baby." I urged her on.

"Fuck... Alice! Fuck me baby! NOW!" She demanded.

With that said, I pushed two fingers inside her core. I massaged her clit with my tongue as my fingers came in and out of her in a rhythmic form.

"Shit Alice, that feels so good." I kept pumping my fingers, adding more as I went, enjoying as much as I could having the best time with my love.

In no time at all, I was sucking her sweet flavored cum, not missingany drop of her release.

"You taste so good." I went back up to her and kissed her lips, letting her taste herself on my mouth. Her tongue plunged into my mouth then I sucked her tongue.

"Let's take this inside." Bella stood up then faced her back to me. She leaned down, motioning for me to ride on her back in a piggy back. I jumped on her then wrapped my legs around her waist. Bella walked back to the house, leaving our things outside.

We made love once, twice, thrice more. And not just in one place. In some way, we found ourselves on the piano bench, madly kissing like there was no tomorrow. For breathing purposes, we stopped and admired the beautiful instrument in front of us.

"Who plays?" Bella asked me.

"My father was the original one. Then he passed it on to me." I told her.

"You play?" She asked then I nodded. "Will you play something for me then?" Bella moved closer to me then started kissing my shoulder. How could I say no to her?

The answer was easy.

I couldn't.

So now, I was playing 'Love Me' by Yiruma. The soft sound was echoing around the house as the love erupts from our bodies. The song cleary describes our love for one another. The flow of the music to our ears soothes us as I played the piano while Bella listened beside me.

When the song reached it's final note, I noticed Bella was staring at me. She was looking deeply into my eyes as if searching for my soul; an inner light that will lead her out of the darkness.

"Alice." Bella broke the thick, silent atmosphere sorrounding us. She took my hand in hers and held it between her hands. "You've change my life for the better. I couldn't even imagine how I had lived my life before you. We had some tough times in the past but seeing that we are here right now, together, we both had overcome every hardships.

I'm sorry if you ever doubted my love for you. I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings. But please believe me that you are the only one who can make my heart beat faster then slower at the same time. Believe me when I say you are the only that can hurt me. No one else can ever replace you here." She brought my hand over to her chest. I can feel her heartbeat on my palms. "It only beats for you."

I had unshed tears in my eyes. Her heartfelt words were striking me like though a cupid's bow had struck through my heart. She was telling me her feelings were pure. Though there was something else she wanted to tell me.

She straddled the bench we were sitting on so that her body was directly in front of mine.

"What I'm saying is... Alice..." She kept our intertwined hands over her heart as she asked the question. "Will you marry me?"

To say I was beyond elated was the understatement of the year. I was surprised she asked me to marry her. There was so many things going on in my mind right now. If we were to marry, how will that work?

Is it legal in Los Angeles if we pursued it?

And then there would always be the media. We aren't normal people. I know, I don't care what people say about our relationship. It's just that, if it gets badly, our jobs will be affected. I wouldn't want that to be a problem since I was just starting ABD and Bella's modeling career was at it's peak at the moment.

Bella must have took my silence as a sign of rejection as she let go of my hand then looked away from me, hurt was clearly in her eyes. She was about to stand up from the bench when I grabbed her hand then pulled it down for her to sit back down.

When she sat down, I scooted closer to her, bringing my legs above hers to lock her down on the bench. She still wasn't looking at me. I let my hands travel on her neck then held her cheeks and turn her head towards me. As I stared back at her, an epiphany had hit me.

I saw our future through her eyes. We were going to be happy. We're going to be successful. And most of all, we were going to be together.

I realized that it didn't matter to me what people would say about us. As long as Bella loved me, I don't care about anyone else.

"Bella, you are my life. I love you so much, I would die if I ever lose you again. Yes! Yes I would marry you." I said with a big smile, tears of joy coming down on my face.

"Really?" Bella asked, her own lips forming into a big smile.

"YES!" I exclaimed. Bella grabbed my face into her hands then crashed her face into mine. Her hands roamed around her body, her lips still glued onto mine. Her hands went down to my thighs then grabbed my legs to wrap it around her waist. She then pulled me to her and carried me to the bedroom. She plopped me onto the bed when we got to the room then crawled towards me. Bella hovered above me then began assaulting my lips with bites and kisses. She licked my neck all the way to my chin up to my lips. Her hips were grinding onto mine as I massaged her ass.

I rolled us over and pushed Bella onto her back then went down onto her wet pussy. I could smell her arousal, it was fucking amazing.

This woman is amazing. And I'm proud to say she is mine.

I thrusted my tongue into her, loving the taste of her slight wetness.

"Fuck, Alice... baby. Don't stop. Oh..." Bella moaned, grabbing my hair and pushing me closer to her vagina.

I pushed two fingers into her, still sucking her clit with my mouth. Bella's walls were clamping down as my fingers kept thrusting in and out of her hole. She was ready to come.

"Come for me baby." I whispered into her vagina.

"FUCK! BABY!" As she screams my name at the top of her lungs, she came into my hand. I gave her a long lick and dried her clean. I kissed my way up to her, sucking her nipples as I go. She pulled me upwards then kissed my lips.

"I love you." She said.

"Not as much as I love you." I said back with a smile.

I laid down beside her pulled her closer to me.

"Sleep, my future wife." With that said, I felt Bella's breathing getting heavy.

Another day has passed but I can't seem to wait for another until Bella is finally my wife.


	23. Chapter 23

**Pictures in my blog. **

**If you haven't followed me yet, I have a twitter. LMUtwilight is my username. There's a link in my profile. Also, I have a tumblr. Link also in my profile.**

**Thank you very much. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference and  
It's getting better all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you**

'_**I Melt With You' **_**by Jason Mraz**

* * *

The rest of our vacation had passed by, quickly to my utter dismay, and before we knew it, we were back to our lives in New York. I wanted more time with Bella alone but I knew it was inevitable for us to be that way forever. In peace and quiet land.

"Alice, I need you to sign this."

"Ms. Brandon, what kind of cloth in this dress."

"Alice, the customed dresses had just arrived."

"Ms. Brandon, the reps just called for the new dresses."

"Alice, they just asked for your opinion about the runway show."

"Ms. Brandon, the models are here."

"Alice, we're ready to start."

I was only back for two days and this was what was waiting for me.

Alice this, Ms. Brandon that.

My life was insane but I couldn't ask for a better one. I lived to do this. This was my life now and I loved it. Everything about it.

When Bella asked me to marry her, it just went more perfect for a lack of a better word. I could say that I was the happiest woman in the world. And I have Bella to thank for that.

We had a photoshoot tomorrow for publicity for ABD. I'm so excited since it was like a long time ago that Bella and I had to do this again. Together, I might add.

I called Nessie when we were still in Florida to inform Laurent that we're on for a two day photoshoot from Wednesday to Thursday. Bella was off for the rest of the week after her shoot on Tuesday so we have time to be with each other on the weekend. I was thankful for that since I would be busy for the next three weeks for the winter runway show.

My publicist, Ruben, called and told me that having Bella and I model for the new ABD collection was a fantastic idea. Our photoshoot last year was a success and doing it again for my line will have our screaming fans back to support us and my ABD.

"I'm excited for this." Bella said happily as we drove towards Laurent's studio. We decided to shoot three kinds of collection. We would be wearing the "Black Seductress", "Fairy White" and "Flirty Casual" dresses, leaving the actual winter collection for my models. This photoshoot is just a bonus part for my designs.

"Me too. It's like forever ago that we last did this."

"Yeah, it was the best three days of my life." Bella looked at me then smiled her beautiful smile that made my knees weak. I didn't need to ask why it was the best three days of her life.

"It's mine too." I told her. We arrived at De Luca Studios for our first session. The first two outfits would be shot in the studio and the last would be shot outside. We were planning to shoot the last session in Central Park.

"No more dilly dallying. It's work time ladies." Laurent was transformed in full-out bossy photographer now. Can't blame him though. His pictures are amazing.

**

After doing our make-up and hair, Bella and I made our way into the studio where Laurent was setting up.

"There's my girls." Laurent smiled at us then came over to us for a hug. "Okay, you know the drill. Go do your thing." He waved at the make-shift living room and directed us to go there. Our first outfit was the "Black Seductress". Bella and I were both wearing black dresses. Hers was a tank dress with beads on the sides finished with black stockings and black heels. Mine was a little more daring. I wore a lacy dress, well, it's more like a long shirt, that ended just below my pussy paired with a black blazer and heels.

Bella and I were positioned on the couch of a very classy living room. She was sitting on the couch while I was standing in front of her, my legs on either side of her right leg. Her body was relaxed and leaning on the couch, right hand on my left hip. Bella was looking at the camera lazily while I looked at it over my shoulders with a seductive stare.

We did more kinds of shots like this. Me on a chair with her behind me, kissing my neck. Us on the couch on top of each other making out. Or standing while touching each other's bodies.

Laurent told us to change for our second outfit and go to studio 9 for the other shoot. We went back to the make-up stylists and changed our make-ups from steamy looking eyes to a more natural but fierce ones. Our second shoot was the "Flirty Casual". Bella and I were wearing yet another dress but it's more like what we wear in parties and such. Bella was wearing a tube polka-dotted dress with a jean jacket over it. She paired it with red Vans sneakers and her own aviator sunglasses. I was wearing a bubble dress with a grey top and black skirt. The neckline was very low, my bra was visibly seen. My stylist paired it off with peep toe heels. Our hair, unlike in the first shoot, was down. Bella had her natural curly hair more wild while I had my natural straight hair.

When we got to studio 9, Laurent was waiting for us. He didn't waste time and started immediately. The studio was covered in black curtains all over. Meaning the whole room was dark. There was only an orange light coming from the corner to illuminate the whole room.

Bella and I posed for the camera, not really giving sexy poses on this one. It was more like a best friend kind of shoot on this one. The first pose, we were standing, not really looking at the camera, smiles on our faces. I was whispering something in her ear that makes the picture more mystique but truly, I wasn't saying anything to her. It was just for effect.

Our day drag on posing and smiling for the camera as Laurent snapped away his SLR. But Bella and I were happy to be back where we first met. Though Bella told me she knew me before I even saw her, this is where our life as a couple started. I was greatly thankful that she picked me for that project.

"That was fun." I told her as she drove towards home when Laurent told us that it was a wrap and to meet us at Central Park tomorrow morning for our final shoot.

"Yeah it was." She pulled my head to hers for a deep and passionate kiss when we stopped at a red light. Her tongue plunged inside my mouth then I sucked it, a moan coming out from me. I cupped her face to pull her closer to me. She bit my lip then sucked it too. Our heated kiss was stopped, much to our dismay, when the car behind us honked at us.

"Motherfucker" Bella mumbled as she started the car again heading home.

"What was that for?" I asked her. I wasn't complaining for that hot kiss but I just wanted to know what brought it on.

"Nothing. Can't I kiss the love of my life whenever I want?" That brought a smile to my face.

"Of course you can." I leaned my body towards her then gave her a peck on the cheek.

We made it home then Bella ordered Chinese for dinner. We sat down on the couch, eating our food while watching a movie. When we were done eating, we disposed our trash then went back to the living room to watch another movie. Bella and I were lying across the couch, my body in front of hers. Her arm was draped over my stomach while her other arm was behind her head. Somewhere in the movie, Bella asked a question that made me look at her.

"Do you want kids someday?"

I looked behind my back at her incredulously.

_Do I want to have kids someday?_

_How will we do that?_

_I'm not ready to have kids yet._

I had to tell Bella that. It's not that I don't want to it's just that I'm not ready. Eventually, I want to have one with her but how?

"How will we do that if we decided to have kids?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I was just asking Alice. I'm not asking for a child right away." Bella pulled me closer to her then looked at my eyes intensely. "If you don't want it, it's fine with me. As long as you're here with me, that's okay."

I wrapped my arms around her and stared at her big brown eyes. "I want to Bella. I'm just scared. With the industry that we are in, I don't know if a child needs a life like this. And I'm not ready. We're still young. I want to enjoy my time alone with you." I smirked at her then pushed my face to hers for a deep kiss.

"Me too Al." Bella carried me to our bedroom and made love to me for the rest of the night, completely forgetting about the movie. We had to sleep eventually though. We still had work in the morning.

When we woke up, Bella and I took a shower together then headed for Central Park an hour later. Laurent and his team were setting up the equipment in the Shakespeare Garden. We're going to shoot the "Fairy White" dresses here but we're not going to shoot very long since it's freezing out and we're only wearing sleeveless dresses. Good thing that it's not yet snowing though.

"Okay ladies, do your thing." Laurent said. Bella and I walked over to the stairs of the garden hand in hand and 'did our thing' as Laurent said to us. We were just walking and smiling at each other or looking around the scenery as Laurent clicked his camera away. At one point, Bella even kissed my hand as we looked in each others eyes.

We did some more poses then Laurent told us that we were done.

"It's a pleasure working with you girls again. I hope this isn't the last." Laurent kissed us goodbye then went to pack up their equipment. It was still early so Bella and I decided to have breakfast at her favorite diner. We dressed back to our normal clothes then went our way.

Bella and I arrived at the diner, made small talk with Claire, her waitress friend, and then ordered our food. When our breakfast arrived, we dug in. Halfway through our breakfast, Bella's phone rang.

"It's Leah. Sorry baby, I have to answer this." I told her it was fine and gestured her to answer the ringing cellphone. They talked for awhile, I'm assuming it was business so I didn't bother Bella and just ate my remaining food.

When they were done Bella turned to me.

"I have another shoot after Thanksgiving." She informed me. "I'm going to leave the country for three weeks then go back here for Christmas and New Year then go back again for another one."

"What?!" I'm happy for her to have a big job like this but for three weeks? Then come back here for a little while then go back again? I slumped in my seat, avoiding her eyes.

"Hey, baby, look at me." She reached for my face across the table then turned my face to her. "I'm not going to accept any other photoshoot other than that for a long time just to be with you. But I can't pass this opportunity." Bella looked into my eyes deeply and plead with me to agree with her.

_How can I not support her now when she supported me before?_

I can't be selfish. It's her shot now. She had to take it.

I sighed deeply then nodded my head.

"Okay." I told her.

"Yeah?" She smiled, still cupping my face.

"Yeah." Bella leaned towards me then took my lips into hers.

"Thank you. I love you." She went back to eating, still holding my hand on the table. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Our flight to Forks is on the 23rd then I have to go back in New York on the 27th for my flight to Germany. You can stay longer if you want. My family wouldn't mind. Besides, my sister and Angela would want you there." Bella told me fast.

"Our flight?" I asked, her words weren't really jotting on my brain yet.

"You're going with me right? In Forks? For Thanksgiving?"

Oh. Thanksgiving.

"Uhmm… Are you sure it's a good idea? I know you told me that your mom doesn't hate me anymore but…" She didn't let me finish as she interrupted me.

"She wants you there. I already told her I asked you to marry me and she's delighted to celebrate our engagement when we go there." Bella told me. It's so many for me to take in. I can't believe it was just a year ago that everything bad happened to me.

But it was in the past now, I have to move forward and focus on my future.

"If you want, you could take Emmett and Rose with us."

"Are you sure?" I asked her, not really sure myself if the idea was good.

"They are my family too you know." I had to smile at that. She was really selfless. Though Rose and her had a rough start, Bella was getting past it and seeing the true Rosalie that I love.

"Yeah, they are. And I'd love to spend time with your family."


	24. Chapter 24

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr (both links are in my profile). Also, new pictures in the Warm Me Up blog. **

**The story will be getting it's biggest gossip ever in future chapters. You guys know how I write. Small and romantic things before the big bad storm comes. **

**But before that, here's a little sweet chapter for y'all. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**The little things, you do to me are  
Taking me over, i wanna show ya  
Everything inside of me  
Like a nervous heart that, is crazy beating**

**_'The Little Things' _****by Colbie Caillat**

"Alice!" Gabby exclaimed as she ran outside of the house and smashed into me. "I'm so happy you're here!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm but hugged her back.

"Good to be here, Gabby." She grabbed my hand then dragged me inside the house.

"Thanks a lot sister dearest for leaving me here." We heard Bella shout from outside where we left her. Gabby just rolled her eyes at her twin as I giggled at them.

_Siblings._

She dragged me inside where the rest of her family were seated in the living room. Edward and Angela arrived yesterday and Jake and Gabby arrived last week from Italy. Jake came along with Gabby while training for the Olympics. Then after, they both went back to Italy to pursue their life their. They would stay there but come back to the States for the occasional visits and when the Olyimpics season would start.

"Alice. I'm so glad you decided to join us again." Renee came over to me and hugged me tight much like how her daughter came to me as well.

"Thank you Renee." I shot her a genuine smile.

"And the past is the past, honey. Whatever happened last year, please let go of it. We'll make new memories this year." Renee said lovingly. She really cared for me. God, Bella has a wonderful family.

Everyone hugged me and Bella. Her dad even told me to just have fun with them and worry about nothing.

Bella's dad was the sweetest man ever. He was charming and quite the gentleman. When he pulled Bella to him and hugged his daughter, it's like he hadn't seen his daughter for a long long time. He hugged Bella tightly like it was the last they will be seeing each other. It was very heart-warming to look at.

They let us sit down as we discussed the party happening tomorrow. Apparently, we were celebrating our engagement. It wasn't big though. Just the Swans, the Cullens and Emmett and Rosalie along with Alex.

"Alice, do you wanna invite your parents?" Renee asked. It got me thinking real deep.

_Would they want to come?_

But they probably wouldn't even if I asked them to. How could they go here if from the very beginning, they didn't accepted my relationship with Bella. Yeah, my mother and I were progressing but it still didn't mean that we were okay after all that. It still hurt when I think of it.

"I think it's not a good idea." I told them. I noticed Renee looking at Bella who was beside me with a confused look. Bella just pursed her lips then turned to look at me. I knew she was going to tell her mother about my parents.

"Oh well, that's fine. You're brother will be here right?"

"Yes. Emmett's family will arrive tomorrow. Thank you so much for inviting them." They were nice people, especially Renee who had a kind and loving heart. She accepted me back when I had hurt her daughter's heart a year before and now she was being thoughtful to my family.

They let us unpack in Bella's room and give us a moment to rest before going out to dinner. I'm glad I let Bella convince me to come back here. It was a secluded town and it doesn't have the buzzes of noise like in New York. It was peaceful.

Bella and I slept for a few hours until Edward had to wake us, jumping on the bed and shouting 'wake up lazy bones' at the top of his lungs. He was such a kid!

Bella pushed him that made him fall off the bed. His face was priceless that Bella and I had tears in our eyes becuase of laughing so hard. Angela must have heard it since she hurriedly came to our room. She laughed at the sight before her as she saw Edward sprawled on the floor.

"Fine! Laugh all you want." He stood up, acting like he was really hurt, limping.

"Don't mind him. That's what he gets for disturbing you guys." Angela rolled her eyes at his childish boyfriend.

"I heard that!" Edward bellowed from outside the room in which Angela rolled her eyes again. She walked out the room then closed the door for us to get ready.

Bella and I took a shower together then got dressed. I wore a thin shirt beneath a white jacket and jeans paired of with black heels while Bella wore a black shirt beneath a black coat and black skinny jeans paired of with black heels. We were total opposites when it came to clothing. She loved black and the rebel get-up while I like being all girly.

We went down stairs and found the rest of the family already waiting for us.

"It's about time!" Edward told us loudly bringing his arms up for emphasis. Renee and Charlie looked at their son weirdly, Angela and Gabby rolling their eyes and Jake smirking.

Smart ass.

We walked outside to the cars but Bella took my hand, stopping me from going in Charlie's car. We always used either of her parents car before so I assumed we were using it now.

"You guy's go ahead. We'll take beast." Bella hollered to her family.

"Not the beast! You guys will take forever!" Jake whined at his best friend.

"Shut up dude!" Bella told him.

"Fine, but I warned you." He said as everyone else made way to their cars. Bella led me to their garage and showed me who 'beast' was. Or should I say what.

Before me was a rustic red beat-up truck. It was huge and old.

"We're riding this thing?" I questioned her, raising my eyebrows.

"Hey, I'm known here because of this baby." She smiled proudly. Bella gestured me to climb in. I was hesitant at first but I just climbed in to make her happy. And to have no argument.

When she turned the ignition, the truck didn't came alive.

"Let me try that again." She attempted again. This time, it roared to life. And it _literally _roared. It was so loud, I jumped in my seat. It was so scary.

We pulled out from her garage and made our way to the restaurant.

"I can't believe you drove this." With the Corvette back home, I couldn't imagine Bella driving this. But as I looked at her beside me, she was really happy and relaxed.

"This was my first car. I got my first paycheck as a model and this is what I bought. It's not that great like the other cars we have but it fits me." Bella said this with a big smile on her face. Though the 'beast' scared me still, seeing Bella like this made the risk to get inside this vehicle all worth it. I loved seeing her this happy.

Thankfully, we arrived at the restaurant safely. Bella told me that Bellisimo Ristorante was the only fine dining restaurant in all of Forks. That's where we're eating.

The whole restaurant was small but it was very cozy. We were sat at a long table beside the fire place. Bella sat on my right and Gabby on my left. Gabby and I were becoming close friends. She was always visiting me and just shopped in New York before she and Jake went back to Ital. She was into fashion as well so we got along fast.

We ordered our food, mine being Penne All'Arrabbiata, and just talked amongst ourselves. Charlie ordered two bottles of their best wine then he made a toast to Bella and I.

"To Bella and Alice. May you have a happy life and a successful marriage together. I love you both." Charlie raised his wine glass as well as the rest of the family then clinked our glasses to each other. Bella pulled me to her then kissed my lips.

"I love you." She whispered agaisnt my lips.

"I love you too."

******

The guys were all out in the backyard, grilling steaks while the girls were in the kitchen making the salad and mashed potatoes.

This wasn't the usual engagement party. It was more of a barbeque. Carlisle and Esme lived four blocks away from the Swan's house so they have been here since early this morning. Rosalie and Emmett's flight was a bit delayed and had just came in the house a few minutes ago with Jacob and Edward who picked them up from the airport. Little Alex, who will be a year old in a month, was fast asleep when they got here. He was so cute. Like a little Emmett but with Rosalie's blonde locks.

As expected, Bella told her mom everything about my relationship with my parents. Renee got a little emotion when she talked to me this morning, bringing my own tears in my eyes. She had considered me her daughter now and told me to not worry about anything when I wanted to talk to someone. She told me she was always there for me and Bella whenever we need something. Renee was truly a kind woman with a big heart. Much like her daughter whom I love.

Being here, sorrounded by Bella's family, who'll soon to be my family too, got me thinking of a family of my own. Will Bella and I be ready for that someday? It's hard not to think about it and I had to be realistic. If we had a kid someday, adopted or whatever, it will be really tough for our child to cope up with his or her parent's relationship. Along with the problem of the paparazzi always in our backs, it's gonna be a hard life being in his or her shoes.

But Bella said I had a lot of time to think about it. We would take our time, taking each step slowly. We weren't in a rush and it was fine by me. We loved each other and that's all that matters.

The family all walked outside the backyard where a long table were set up and ate our lunch there. We talked mostly on how we wanted the ceremony to be done. Bella and I weren't sure yet but I know that I wanted to do it after Bella's big project so that there wouldn't be interruptions when we finally get married. We already talked that we would definitely go to a honeymoon to be traditional though we were far from being traditional. But we wanted to relax and I know that Bella would need it after working for another two weeks after the New Year. I would miss her terribly but I had our marriage to look forward to when she got back.

I could finally call her my wife.

******

Renee let Emmett and Rosalie stay at their house though Rosalie protested at first and told her that they didn't mind staying at a hotel. But Renee being a stubborn woman like all her children, wouldn't take no for an answer.

And here we all are, at the Swan's big dining room, eating the Thanksgiving feast that Esme and Renee had prepared. They were great cooks and didn't need help from any of us when we tried to come in the kitchen to be their kitchen assistant. They shooed us immediately.

Carlisle started to say what he was thankful for and the rest followed. I told them I was thankful for the people in the room especially the one on my right, my love, my Bella. With that said, Bella pulled me to her and gave me a long, passionate kiss. Bella said that she was thankful for another chance of having me when she thought she had lost it. I pulled her as well but instead of kissing her lips, I whispered to her ear that she wasn't going to lose me ever again even if she pushed me away. Then I kissed her neck after that.

Charlie cut the turkey then passed it around to all of us. It was a wonderful day and I hated to see it go. But eventually, the food had been consumed and the sun had set. Another day had gone by yet again.

Bella was staying in Forks for another day then going back to New York for a flight to Germany the next day. She and Leah will be gone, along with another model who was doing the project with her and the team of photographers, for two weeks.

I hated to let go of Bella but I had to. Besides, I had three more days left to explore Forks before I go back to New York with my brother, Rose and Alex.


	25. Chapter 25

**By popular demand, this story will be continued. **

**Most of you are eager for the wedding to happen but as I told you, there's more to come before that. And this chapter is the start of it. **

**It's a short chapter but I wanted to post a little something. **

**There're pictures of Bella and Jane in my blog (link in my profile). Please check it out.**

**So I give you chapter 25.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.**

'_**Breathe' **_**by Taylor Swift and Colbie Caillat

* * *

**

Being away from Bella for too long will make me crazy. So my plan is to bury myself with work to forget the ache in my chest and longing that I'm feeling right now. The winter fashion show is fast approaching and I am very busy with that, checking all designs and making sure that the dresses are all in good condition.

The ABD fashion show will be on Saturday along with Calvin Klein. I'm very fucking nervous and really don't know what will happen that night. I just hope my show will be successful. Though Bella won't be here to support me, my family and friends would be here. Edward and Angela had come home here in New York with me and Emmett's family. Jake and Gabby along with Renee and Charlie had come as well two days after we left Forks. I was very thankful that they were all here to cheer on for me.

**

"Ms. Brandon, channel 5 to interview you." Ruben, my publicist, told me. I was now in the backroom an hour before my fashion show. It was eerily calm now but minutes before the show, I know it would be a jungle in here. I favored Ruben to not let any interviewers come in thirty minutes before the show starts so that I can still prepare the models. But there's still one hour before the show and at this hour, reporters were coming in and out to have a word with me.

I walked out of the backroom and onto the runway where they wanted to have the interview. They asked questions mostly about the fashion show that will going to happen in less than an hour now. They asked what design did I came up with this season, about how my style were different from other designers' clothes, etc. I answered all of their questions with passion and yapped away like a geek talking about my clothes.

Until they asked about Bella.

"How do you cope up with the rumors that Bella is in another country with another woman?" The reporter asked.

"I'm sorry, but that is enough. It's an irrelevant question." Ruben pulled me and walked back to the backroom. 45 more minutes before the show. Thankfully, that was the last reporter. It went very well but I didn't like to think about the reporter's last question. I knew that Bella was with another woman but the other woman was just another model like her. They were doing a photoshoot together.

_In Europe._

I shook the thought away from my mind and focused on my show. 30 more minutes now. I had to go to work, finalizing on the make-up and hair. Other dresses had threads sticking out and I had to stitch them up. Thankfully, there weren't major problems. They asked me about the music they were going to play and if the lights were too bright or too dark for my liking. I told them it was fine. Franco did a good job.

When the show was about to begin, Franco told me that I was to be seated in the front row along with my family. I was walking towards my seat when I gasped at who was sitting beside Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprise written all over my face.

"Well, we definitely wouldn't miss this. What kind of parents do you think we are?" My father said. He came over to me and pulled me in a hug. I froze for a little while but relaxed when he whispered, "I'm so proud of you, kid."

We pulled away then my gaze went to my mother. She was wearing an ABD original.

_So that's why Rose asked for another dress. _I thought.

"Hi mom. You look great." She was wearing a gold sequined plunging neckline dress that ended below the knees.

"So do you." She wrapped her arms around me then kissed my cheeks. "This is great Alice." She gestured around the room with her hands. "You've come so far."

"And I'm glad to share this with you both."

I can't believe my parents are here. They finally saw me as their daughter. Supporting me when I needed it the most had approved that they were changed people.

The only person missing here was Bella.

The show went great. My models had done a very fantastic job flaunting and making sure my dresses looked good. After the show, we all headed towards the after party. But it didn't feel like a party to me. I was hovered over a lot of interviewers asking about the same thing over and over again. Asking about ABD and Bella. Though, they didn't ask how did I felt towards Bella being with another woman, they did ask though how I felt about Bella not being here with me. It was practically the same question but they just asked it in a different way. Of course Ruben had stopped them before they get any further with the questioning.

I wish they would just stop with the interrogating and just let us live our damn lives.

**

"_The ABD fashion show last night went great. Fashion designer and model, Alice Brandon, was very pleased with the outcome of her show considering another clothing line was doing a fashion show on her night. She was all smiles during the show and at the after party. Her famiy was alongside her all throughout the show and the after party but girlfriend and rumored fiancee was out of the picture. _

_Bella Swan is out of the country for a photo shoot in Germany with Jane Clark, missing her girlfriend's fashion show."_

I turned off the television as another celebrity gossip show aired. That same news was on TV for the whole damn morning. I was getting sick of it.

Bella wouldn't leave me for another woman after she just asked me to marry her. That's fucking absurd!

And I trust her.

_More than anything, I trust her._

I was pulled out from my thoughts when my cellphone rang. I grab my phone from the side table and looked at the caller ID. It was Nessie.

"Alice, there's a lot of paparazzi here outside the store." Nessie said in a panicked voice.

"What?!" I stood up from my bed then started putting on my clothes. "Stay calm Ness, I'm coming. Make sure none of them comes in." I shut the phone off when Nessie reassured me that they will lock the doors. I then called Quil, Bella's head of security, and asked him if he could accompany me in going to the store. Bella had strict rules for him to take care of me whenever I needed him. And today was the day.

He told me he was on his way to my apartment to fetch me. Fifteen minutes later, he knocked on my door and ushered me to a black SUV downstairs. We meandered through the busy streets of New York and made it to my store in no time.

Sure enough, there were paparazzi outside ABD. But a lot doesn't even describe how many they were. More or less there were 50 of them around the store.

_What did they want from me now?! The fashion show was already over. I had answered most of the questions they asked me. _

Quil got out of the car first before getting my door for me. Quil told Stan, the driver, that he would stay with me all throughout the day so he could look out for me. He would call him if I wanted to go home.

"Back off! Back off!" If I didn't know Quil, I would be frightened of him. His voice was low and scary. His right arm was pushing my body closer to his and his left arm was either covering me from the snapping cameras of the paparazzi or pushing them away from me. But what he couldn't protect me from was what they were asking me.

"What can you say about Bella and Jane?"

"Are you guys breaking up?"

"Is that why Bella is not in the fashion show last night? To be with Jane Clark?"

"Is the photoshoot true? Or just a cover for your break-up?"

They kept on firing me their questions.

_What are they talking about?_

Successfully, we made our way through the swarming bodies of the paparazzi and into the store.

"Alice! You have to see this!" Nessie pulled me to the employee's lounge room where the television was turned on.

"_This just came in. Bella Swan was caught canoodling with fellow model Jane Clark in a pub in Germany. Sources tells us that they were out all night drinking and kissing. _

'_They were at the back of the pub to get out of the public's eye. They were sitting close to one another, caressing and whispering to each other.'_

_An eyewitness tells us. Is the speculations about Bella and Alice breaking up true? Will our favorite les girls have a bad ending?_

_We all want answers and we want them now?"_

They showed pictures of Bella and that model Jane throughout the news.

I'm so confused. I don't want to think about it but the pictures are worth a thousand words. How Bella's arm was draped over Jane's shoulder and how Jane's arm was around Bella's waist crushed me. They look good together too.

I cannot breath.

My knees went weak.

I cannot stand up straight.

I don't feel so good.

Then it all went black.


	26. Chapter 26

**Pictures in my blog and also I added pictures in my extras page :)**

**So, enjoy this chapter. **

**Review please.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**Today is the day**

**I pray that we make it through**

**Make it through the fall**

**Make it through it all**

'_**Fall To Pieces' **_**by Avril Lavign

* * *

**

When I opened my eyes and got back to the world, everything flashed into my eyes.

Bella with another girl.

Bella's arms wrapped around another girl's waist.

Bella with a gorgeous girl.

Bella with a girl other than _me._

I don't know what to believe much less to even think.

I want to trust her, I _need _to trust her.

I could never doubt Bella's love for me. She wanted to commit to me. I will never ever make the same mistake twice of never trusting her. I love her very much and I would never lose her to a rumor.

It was just that.

A rumor.

A stupid fucking rumor.

When I looked around me, I was in my bedroom. I could hear people talking outside. One of them was my brother, I could tell.

I got up from my bed and walked toward the door carefully, dizzy from just waking up. When I opened the door and shuffled my feet towards the living room, I found my family and Bella's family watching TV.

"Hey, sweetie." Rose called out holding a sleeping Alex. I made my feet walk towards her and sat between my brother and my sister-in-law.

My parents, Bella's parents, our siblings and their partners were all here. The Swan's were supposed to leave today and I knew my parents' plane was leaving this morning. But I guess they changed plans.

"How are you doing, Alice?" Renee asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." I answered truthfully. They told me that a doctor saw me earlier and said to give me time to rest. They said I was in a shocked state and my mind didn't cooperate with my body. Thus, the fainting. "Did Bella called?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, she called awhile ago. She's worried about you. She wanted you to call her the moment you get up." Gabby informed me.

I nodded at her then got up to call Bella. I went over to my room and dialed long distance.

"Baby, how are you?" Bella asked in a frantic voice.

"I'm fine Bella. I miss you." I told her, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"I miss you too baby." She said.

"Please come home to me." I was full out sobbing now. I was having a hard time getting my words out. Telling Bella how I really feel about this rumor was taking a toll on me. "Tell me, is it true?"

"It's not!" She said, raising her voice. "Nothing is true. Please believe me Alice. You know it's not. I could never do that to you. I love you so much it hurts."

"Then tell me about the picture. I saw it Bella. It's fucking everywhere. They're trying to make it look like I am a stupid woman who keeps thrusting herself to a womanizer who can't keep it in her pants for so long. It's hurting me Bella." I put it all out to her, having a hard time breathing. I was starting to have the hiccups but I took deep breaths to prevent from having it.

"Nothing happened, I swear to God." She said in a calm voice. "Me and some of the guys were celebrating the first day of shoot. We got drunk. But what you saw, that's just it. We didn't kiss or any of that shit." Bella told me, clearly frustrated.

"This is hard for me. But I can't let what happened last year to happen again. We're going to get through this. Just promise me, you'll come home to me."

"I promise."

**

'_Bella Swan and Alice Brandon: Splitting Rumors. Famous supermodel, Bella Swan was seen _again _with Jane Clark at a party in Germany where they are doing a photoshoot. _

_It's only two days ago when someone reported that the two were getting closer and now this! Another German source tells us that they were acting as if they were a couple at a house party of they're German model friend._

_Well, are they? What about Alice? _

_It's so confusing and we're getting at the bottom of this._

_Are they or aren't they calling it quits? _

_Is Isabella Swan a lying and cheating bitch?'_

She did it again! UGH! I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I wanted to fly to Germany and personally grab that Jane Clark's hair and pull her away from my girlfriend. Then I would turn to Bella and drag her back to the States.

There were pictures of her and that girl again, being all sweet and touchy.

Yet, she promised me that she would come home to me. She told me it was nothing.

But the pictures aren't nothing. I could see it in that Jane Clark's eyes. She wanted my girlfriend. And being the good person Bella is, and fucking blind, she can't see that what she's doing.

And it's hurting me.

Bella called me a few dozens times. I didn't answer any of it.

I know I was being childish and I knew we had to fix this. But I also wanted time to think about everything that was happening.

I didn't know what to do anymore.

Gabby and Rose kept on calling me saying that they were both harassed by Bella, begging them to tell me to call her. They were both getting annoyed but I still didn't want to talk to her.

I should give her time to think through all this as I was giving the time to myself.

I knew we needed it.

**

"_Please, Alice. Just pick up the phone and talk to me. I miss you baby. I love you." __**Beep**_

"_Alice, pick up the damn phone. I'm sorry. I love you." __**Beep**_

"_Come on baby. I don't know what to do anymore. I love you." __**Beep**_

"_I'm sorry. I love you." __**Beep**_

"_I'm coming home. I love you." __**Beep**_

Every phone call ended with an 'I love you'. I wanted to just pick up the phone and say it back to her.

She's coming home though. I would finally see her.

She's keeping her promise to come home to me and only me.

I was excited and nervous at the same time. I wanted to see her but I know that the paparazzi will be there to follow our every move.

But I was more nervous on how we will act towards each other. My love for her didn't change. She's my life and that will never change.

I was nervous on how she will act towards _me._

Seeing those pictures wasn't easy at all. It's like ripping apart your dreams of a happy life right before your eyes and you can't do anything about it. That what it felt like to me. It ripped my world apart.

Quil was with me at the airport to wait for Bella's plane. Coming inside the JFK Internatinal Airport was a hassle. Paparazzi were everywhere. Quil had to bring his team just in case it got uncontrollable.

And he was right. They were uncontrollable. The airport security had to help the bodyguards to get their cameras off of my face. It also got physical when a bodyguard punched one of the paparazzi when he tried to come to me and grab me.

It was terrifying.

But all was good and now we were just waiting for Bella.

When the time has come I took a deep breath and look for Bella at her exit gate.

And then there she was.

Walking towards me with a big smile on her face, a big black bag on her back, sunglasses on her eyes, ripped jeans, white shirt, converse, was _my _fucking girlfriend.

She dropped everything she was carrying then jumped onto me. She crushed me onto her body then hugged me extremely tight.

"I love you. I'm sorry." She kept on repeating those words with light kisses at each sentence repeated. She held my face into her hands then with one last 'I love you', she pulled me to her then crashed her lips to mine. It was a longing kiss. Like she was pouring her feeling to me.

I cannot doubt her feelings again. She loves me. Only me.

I now know that.

I can get pass all this.

We will do it. Together.

Me and Bella.

When Quil got Bella's bags from the carousel, he called one of the bodyguards to come over at the back exit door of the airport and meet us there. ]

You would think that a secret exit door will never be found by paparazzi.

By you can't underestimate their powers.

When Quil opened the doors for us, numerous monsters, aka photographers, were snapping their cameras at us and throwing questions into our faces.

"No comment." Bella told them. We walked faster than ever before, looking down, avoiding any eye contact with them.

Finally, we were in front of the black SUV. We quickly got inside then sped away.

Bella and I held hands the whole time in the car towards our apartment. We were silent but it wasn't awkward. There was just that feeling you can't erase after not seeing for a long time.

When Quil dropped us at our apartment and helped Bella get situated, we cuddled on the bed and looked in each other's eyes.

"Tell me everything Bella. I know you're leaving something behind. I will hear you out." I touched her cheekbones and rubbed my thumb against it.

With a deep sigh, she started talking.


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy this new chapter. I know it's late... again. But atleast it's here. New pictures in my profile.**

**Review please. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**Cause something happens when you look at me**

**I forget to speak**

**Something happens when you kiss my mouth**

**My knees get so weak**

**Could it be true this is what God has meant for me**

**Cause baby I can't believe that something like you**

**Could happen to me**

'_**Something Like You' **_**by N'Sync**

* * *

**BellaPOV**

I didn't want to tell her. It would probably be the end of us. She wouldn't want me after this.

It was a mistake.

That first night should have been a fucking sign that I should stay away from Jane. But I didn't. I was too blind to see her intentions.

I fucked up big time.

I would probably die after I told Alice everything that happened in Germany.

"It was after our first day of photo shoot. The photographer wanted to celebrate so he invited the team to go out to this pub that night. We all were at the back part of the pub for privacy and so we wouldn't be found by paparazzi." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Jane and I were the only models in this project. It was a good idea to get to know each other since we would be working for about two weeks at most. Alcohol kept on coming and of course we drank all of it. Before I knew it, she was inches away from my face. I was backing away from her but she kept on moving forward." Alice had a straight face. She wasn't letting any emotion cover her face. It was very frustrating. I needed to know what she was feeling.

"We held a conversation in that position, we were laughing and whispering in each other's ears since the loud music was blaring from the speakers. We were talking when suddenly someone took a photo of us. It wasn't a paparazzi so I had no right to beat the fucker to pieces. That's what happened on the first night."

This was it. I didn't want to tell her but I didn't want to lie either.

"Jane had a model friend there in Germany and wanted to spend some time with her. She invited her and I to a party at her house and sure enough, Jane accepted. I wasn't doing anything that night so I went with her. I wanted Leah to go with me but she had a meeting that night with the photographer."

"We were talking to her friends, drinking, and eventually, I got drunk. I didn't know how but we ended up in one of the bedrooms." I chanced a look at Alice. She still has that poker face. I wanted to touch her face but I can't let myself do it. I continued. "We kissed and touched. Clothes were immediately gone." I bowed my head, not looking at her. "But something popped in my head that I would regret what I was about to do. My mind kept on flashing your face and that you would be upset and angry if I continued fucking up. I pushed her away and got out of the house. I wanted to come home right then but they wouldn't let me. I had signed a contract that we would stay in the site for two weeks and I had to be there." I stopped talking. It was silent. Our heavy breathing was all the noise in the room.

"Alice, please say something." I said after some time. The silence was defeaning and I had to hear her speak to me. It was killing me little by little.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked softly. She was so calm that I started to get scared.

"Whatever. Yell at me, hurt me. I don't care." I grabbed her wrist and let her slap me. I kept on punching myself with her hand but she wouldn't do it herself.

I saw a tear fall from her eyes and I had to stop myself.

"What happens when you go out and I'm not there and you get drunk again? Huh, Bella?" Tears were streaming down her face.

"I fucked up, I know that. But it will never happen again. I promise you. I love you so much. I could never lose you again becuase of me." I grabbed her face between my hands and wiped the falling tears from her face.

"I've already went through time without you." This was it. She would tell me that getting back together was a waste of time. Fuck, well, I deserve every heartache she gives me. "I know it hurt the both of us and I wouldn't go through with it ever again."

_Wait, what?_

"I'm thankful that you're honest with me. I'm thankful that you didn't hold back because if you did, I don't know what will happen to us, to be honest. I love you and I trust you with everything I have." Alice looked at my eyes the whole time. She was really sure about this.

"Just please don't do it ever again."

"I promise you. I love you. Thank you, baby." I pushed my face towards her and kissed her deeply. I pushed her body so her back was on the bed, me hovering over her. I straddled her waist as I kept on kissing her face over and over again, memorizing each and every part of her.

I slowed down my kissing then to a full stop. I leaned my forhead on hers and looked at her beautiful sparkly eyes.

"Marry me?" I asked her.

"Aren't we done with this part already?" She giggled then pecked my lips with a soft kiss.

"I know but the last time I asked you that question, I hadn't had this." I grabbed my bag from beside the bed on the floor then got something from the pocket. I circled the smooth surface of the box with my thumb before giving it to my fianceè.

She opened the small black box and gasped.

"It's beautiful Bella. I love you." Alice wrapped her arms around me and brought me in for a kiss. I pulled away from her after a while then got the box from her hands.

"May I?" I asked, pulling the ring from the box and offering to put it on her finger. The ring is a Palladium Diamond engagement ring with four round cut diamonds to one side of the center diamond.

"It's gorgeous." She brought her hand in front of her, examining it on her finger. "Now I have to give you to mark you as mine." Alice smirked at me.

"I'm yours." I told her the truth. "Only yours."

**

Winter season is my favorite season of all especially here in New York. It was fucking cold but the sight is phenomenal. Christmas lights were everywhere. The big tree at the Rockefeller Center was already up. It was magnificent.

Now, it was Christmas Eve. A year has already passed since Alexander was born. We were all going to Emmett and Rose's house to celebrate their son's first birthday. It wasn't a big party. Just the Brandons, me, my siblings and their significant other and some of Emmett and Rose's friends.

After the party, my siblings, as well as the other guests, left so that the Brandons could celebrate Christmas together. We were going to exchange gifts now so that tomorrow, Alice and I could exchange gifts with my family as well as Emmett and Rose could go to her parent's house.

Alice got a little emotional when her parents handed her her present. Emmett and her had the same present from the parents. It was a framed collage of her and Emmett growing up.

We were laughing at their teenage looks especially at Emmett. He didn't look like his features now. His look definitely matured through the years.

"Hey Em, I didn't know you were a football _and _lacrosse player." I told him, clearly surprised.

"Yep. I brought home the championship trophies on both teams." He said with a smirk.

"Wow, I'm impressed." I said to him, draping my arm across the couch and pulled Alice to me. "And I didn't know you were a runner." I whispered in her ear. I pointed at the picture where she was wearing her track and field jersey, walking on the field alongside Emmett. I still had so many things to know about Alice and I will make sure that I'd ask her some more as the days passes by.

We looked at all the pictures, every photo has a different story. There was a picture where Alice got stuck in a washing machine. Apparently, Emmett dared her to do it and won't stop calling her a chicken shit until she did it. Wanting bragging rights, she did it just to shut her brother up that led to the stucking.

Another picture got me laughing really hard. Emmett was wearing a long wig, beanie and shades. This time, Alice dared him to do it, telling him to wear it the whole day in school.

There were lots more pictures of Alice and Emmett. They had their own fun while their parents weren't around. I can see in her mother's eyes that she regretted missing all those moments when her kids were growing up.

We left Emmett and Rose's house after midnight, wishing everyone Merry Christmas and a sleeping Alex a happy birthday.

"That was fun." Alice told me as we zoomed the streets of New York going back home. This was the first time I saw Alice smile and laugh with her parents. It was a good thing that they got along really well now.

"It was. Especially that picture of Emmett. God, it's hilarious." I laughed, remembering Emmett's look.

She told me some more stories of her and her brother, stopping only when we got home.

**

We headed towards The Ritz-Carlton Hotel, Central Park where my parents and Gabby and Jake were staying. My parents insisted that we all should stay in the hotel until New Years to have a silent celebration with the family while we were all here. Besides, they got the penthouse. Who could say no to that?

Word got out that the Swan family were staying here in New York until the new year comes so we called Quil to come with us to the hotel. Since he didn't have family here in New York, we invited him to celebrate Christmas with my family.

When we got to the hotel, sure enough there were paparazzi blocking the entrance. Quil's team, along with the security staff of the hotel positioned themselves, blocking the photographers for our arrival. I got out of the SUV first then grabbed Alice hand as we walked towards the entrance door.

Cameras were snapping away as usual and questions were thrown to us. One paparazzi had the guts to ask me if I was still seeing Jane then he went on to ask Alice how does she feel about all of this. Alice spoke before I could reply to the motherfucking bastard.

"Dude, you don't know anything so back-off." She said. That shut up most of the photographers but they still kept on taking our pictures.

Finally, we were inside the hotel.

"I expeceted more people here but that wasn't bad." Quil said to us. The woman behind the front desk noticed us immediately and gave us the key to the penthouse.

"Your family is already in your suite. Enjoy your stay here Ms. Swan, Ms. Brandon." She said then gave us a smile.

I nodded at her then grabbed the key card from her. I held Alice's hand as we rode the elevator up to the penthouse. When the door dinged, we got out of the elevator.

"We're here! Merry Christmas." I called out after I opened the door and we came in. I can see my parents in the open kitchen, my mom cooking dinner. "Hi mom." I walked over to her then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Hey dad." I answered her then gave my dad a big hug.

"Hey kiddo."

"Where's everybody?" Alice asked beside me. She gave Renee a hug then Charlie a kiss on the cheek then greeting them Merry Christmas as well.

"They're outside using the pool. You should join them." My mom suggested.

I looked over at Alice then I saw her giving me a knowing smile.

Oh this will be a great small vacation in the Big Apple.


	28. Chapter 28

**So this is it, the final chapter. I don't know if I'm adding an epilogue but with or without the epilogue, this is the last chapter for this story. To keep you posted on other things that I'll do with this story or any other stories that I'll be making, maybe another Bellice story, please follow me on my twitter account, LMUtwilight (link in my profile). **

**This has been a great story and as far as favorites, Warm Me Up is mine. It has been my baby for the past 8 months. Thank you for reading and please keep on reviewing. **

**Thank you, once again. You, my readers, are awesome! **

**Pictures in my blog (link in profile)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And You're the perfect thing to see.**

'_**Everything' **_**by Michael Bublè**

* * *

**AlicePOV**

Work is finally done for now. Bella had finished all her photo shoots and so as my ordered clothes. In two days, I'm gonna be married. Bella and I had decided to have a small ceremony, just family and close friends in attendance. Since we cannot perform same sex marriage in New York, we will fly everyone to Spain where we can do the wedding.

Thankfully, our wedding is still private and not yet out to the public. I hope and pray that it'll stay that way until after we come back from our honeymoon.

Rumors about Bella and I possibly ending our relationship had died down eventually after spotting us having brunch with Bella's parents. Jane was finally forgotten and I'm back as Bella's "lucky girlfriend" as they all say I was.

Gabby had helped me and Bella with all the wedding plans. Since we were doing it in Spain, it was hard making decisions from far away. Bella and I still had work, so Gabby flew to Spain along with Jake to prepare everything.

"I love you." Bella suddenly whispered in my ear then kissed my cheeks. We were currently on a plane towards Spain. Her parents, my parents, Edward and Angela, Em, Rose and Alex, Esme and Carlisle, Nessie, Quil and Claire were all with us. The rest of the guests, Sheila Cope, Rick's mom, Rick, Laurent and Jasper were flying a day before or the day of the wedding since they still had work to do back in the States.

I'm happy that Laurent can squeeze our wedding into his tight schedule. He's a major part in Bella and my relationship since he shot both our photo shoots. Yeah, Bella picked me, but without him, I would've probably hadn't had the guts to do it.

I touched Bella's cheek then pulled her to me. I kissed her deeply until both of us were already panting.

"Hey, hey. None of that." Emmett said loudly, alerting the rest of the passengers, including our family, to look at us.

"Thanks a lot Emmett." I said sarcastically, glaring at him. He seriously just did it to annoy us.

"Don't mention it sis." He grinned, showing his dimples making me want to punch him in the face.

"Jackass" I muttered lowly but Bella heard me as she giggled, kissing my cheek. "Oh, I almost forgot." Bella stopped kissing me then looked at my eyes seriously. I gave her a small smile then said, "I love you too."

We arrived at the International Airport of Son Sant Joan at exactly 3:15 in the afternoon. We rented vehicles going towards our hotel where the wedding will be done. When we arrived at the Nixe Palace, Gabby and Jake were both standing at the entrance of the lobby, waiting for us.

"Alice! Bella! Oh my God, this is going to be perfect." She squealed going over to us then hugging both Bella and I at the same time. "We have so much to do. Come on!" She both dragged us somewhere, leaving our family in charge of the bags. Bella and I just had carry-on bags since Gabby brought both of our dresses, insisting it so that we won't see each others dresses, and also our luggages for our honeymoon. Bella and I will be staying here in Spain for two weeks, going as tourists, sight-seeing what they had to offer.

For the rest of the day, we did last minute preparations and decisions. I met Tiffany, a Spain-based American wedding designer who helped both Gabby and I making this possible.

"I can't wait for the day after tomorrow." Bella said to me as we snuggled in our hotel room bed in nothing but our undies when night came.

"Me too." I said with heavy breathing as she started to suck on my bare left breast, flicking her tongue against my nipple. "Bella..." I said. Or moaned.

"What Alice?"

"Bella... we have to... we have to stop." I tried to be stern but it was so hard to be serious when your fianceè was groping you. But I had to do it. We had an agreement. "Baby, stop." I reluctantly pushed her away from me but turned to face her and pushed my face into her neck.

"I'm sorry. I know we already talked about this but... fuck, I'm sorry." She said, caressing my back with her soft hands.

I looked up at her then said, "Hey, hey, none of that. I can't refuse you too but if we want to..." She didn't let me finish.

"I know, I know, and I want to." Our agreement was that we wouldn't make love two weeks before our wedding so that we can be much more intimate when the night comes. But thinking about it now, it's the best but at the same time the worst idea ever. "But I can't help it if you're so damn hot." She grinned at me then lowered her head and kissed me deeply.

When we woke up the next day, our first agenda was to have brunch with the family. Rick and his mom, Sheila, were already in the restaurant when we came in.

We greeted each other just like old friends. I had to introduce Bella to Sheila since they didn't met each other when we went to our beach house in Florida.

Jasper on the other hand, arrived when we were halfway through with brunch with his new boyfriend Nicholas. Fortunately, my mother doesn't push me towards Jasper and finally accepted that we were both gay.

Before going here in Spain, my mother and I had a long talk. I had accepted her apology a long time ago, though I didn't say it to her, she felt that wasn't enough. She wanted to make up to me.

"_I can't make it up to you enough."_

"_Mom, it's okay. You don't have to do anything. I forgive you, you know that." She looks so guilty that I became guilty as well at my bratty attitude when they first arrived here in New York to spend time with us. _

"_But I want to apologize again for my reaction towards your relationship with Bella. I was apalled at first but when I saw that she makes you tremendously happy, I had to give both of you a chance. I wasn't a perfect mother Ali, I know that . But with your kind heart, I am proud to call you my daughter even if I don't deserve it." _

Both of us were crying and bawling our eyes out during our talk. After that, I saw my mother in a different light. She truly had changed for the better.

My father, though he was like my mother the workaholic, was much closer to Em and I. I was never mad at both of my parents, just disappointed. But my father was different than my mother. He was a good provider as well as a good listener. He listened to me about my problems but couldn't help me much and Emmett had to play the role of a best friend to all those girl problems until Rose came into both our lives.

Time. That was the only reason Em and I drifted apart from my parents. They were busy with work that they didn't think that their children need them at home and not just giving them what they want. They should have known what we needed. They lack that.

But now that their workload has lessen, the both of them were spending much more time here in New York rather than back in California.

When brunch was over, all the girls had an appointment at the spa. Massage, scrub, wax and the like. It was painful but relaxing at the same time and I was beyond elated that Gabby talked both Bella and I into this.

Night came much to my dismay. I dreaded this part of the procedure. Bella and I had to part ways until we see each other again tomorrow to keep some of the traditions though nothing here is tradition with Bella and I.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Bella and I were standing in our hotel room. Gabby had let us have a moment to say goodbye for awhile before dragging me into her room. I'm going to stay in her suite for the night white Jake and Bella were staying in ours.

Bella's arms circled my waist while mine were wounded on her neck. Our faces were mere inches and I just had to pull her face into mine.

"I'm the girl in white if you can't find me." I said to her with a smile on my face, our arms still tangled.

"Me too." She said back before plunging her tongue back into my mouth. This will be our last kiss as girlfriends. When we kiss each other again she will be my wife then. I can't wait.

"Time's up you two! Come on Alice." Gabby knocked our door stopping our kisses.

"You know what, sometimes our siblings are just fucking annoying." I told her with a grimace on my face.

"Sometimes? Huh." She grunted. I pecked her lips once more then walked out of the room. I followed Gabby to her room then upon entering, I found both our moms, Angela, Rose, Nessie, Claire and little Alex scattered all over the living room with snacks, goodies and the television in front of them.

"So, this is an alternative bachelorette party. Watching romantic movies and pigging out on some junk." Gabby said then pushed me to the couch. We watched all night then went back to our respective rooms when it got too late. After all we all need out beauty rest.

Especially me.

**BellaPOV**

I was alone in our room, spending the night alone without my Alice when my brother, my best friend and soon-to-be brother-in-law all came barging in.

"Get up, we're going out." Edward ordered in which I only gave him the look.

"Why?" I asked, eyeing each and every one of them.

"We're doing a kind of bachelorette thingy." Emmett explained. This isn't gonna be good. Knowing these three there'll be trouble, alcohol and girls.

"I'm not a dude you morons. I don't need that." I explained.

"Come on Bella, we're in Spain." Jake said simply then shrugged as if all was good with their plan. "Besides, you're a dude to us. You drink more liquor than I do. And that's saying something." It was true. Jake was the king of alcohol when we were still teenagers but after being in the modeling and 'showbiz' industry for too long now, I had beat him and snatched his title away from him.

They all gave me pouty lips and puppy dog eyes that made them look like idiots but I decided to have fun anyway. "Fine." I gave up. They punched the air with their fists then high-fived each other. Idiots, I tell you. "But no strip clubs." In the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett opening his mouth to contradict my new rule. I whisked my head at him fast then said, "And no nude beaches." I pointed at him. He released a defeated sigh then got out of the room. I shook my head at him then laughed at his childish ways. You gotta love the big bear.

We hit the streets of Palma de Mallorca and found a nice small cocktail bar on the strip called Tequila Coyote. We drank and chatted for a while then listened to some R&B music that the bartender, Jake and Emmett's new bestfriend, informed us was one of the best they had to offer in nightlife here in Mallorca.

Emmett persuaded us to go to a night club then soon Edward and Jake were irritating me as well to go to one. I gave in eventually, as I always do and went to the night club beside the Tequila Coyote. Tito's was an exclusive club but the bouncer knew me apparently, and let us in. There was a laser show that night so it was pretty crowded. Half naked women were everywhere but it didn't affect me like before when I went to clubs like this. No, the half naked woman I wanted was back in the hotel probably having make-overs or some shit like that with my sister. I wanted to go back to her and make love to my woman all night long.

Less than twenty four hours more, and she will be mine at last.

Finally, we went back to the hotel and got some sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I had a wide smile plastered on my face.

_I'm getting married today. _

I went to the bathroom and did my morning routine then got out of the bedroom. My family was there eating breakfast.

"Oh Bella! You're getting married!" My mom squealed going over to me and pointed out the obvious. She pushed me towards the table and forced me to eat. The problem was, I was so excited, I literally can't eat. I ate some fruit then in just mere minutes, it will come back and say hello to me in the toilet. What I consume, I vomit. That's how agitated and excited I was.

The day went by pretty fast and before I knew it, I was sitting in front of my bathroom mirror with Gabby pulling, I mean 'styling', my hair.

"Sweetie, I have something for you." My mother walked into the bathroom then gave me a small gift wrapped box with a piece of paper sticking on it.

It was from Alice.

I opened the small box and inside was a necklace with a circle pendant. It was beautiful.

_My love, my Bella,_

_You have given me everything I desired and more in this world. It's time that I give back my love to you with a gift. The circle pendant symbolizes eternity and never-ending. Just like my love to you, it is for eternity. _

_I love you very much and I can't wait to marry you._

_Love,_

_Alice_

_PS, I would like you to wear it in our ceremony._

I had tears in my eye after reading the note. I asked Gabby to put it around my neck. I would never take this off. It's Alice's love.

When my hair was styled and make-up was put on, I got inside my white dress. The fitted, rouched bodice has a sweetheart neckline and a floral one shoulder strap. The back of the dress is open and the skirt falls at the mid-thigh. It was simple but elegant. We were doing the ceremony beside the shore and on the sand itself so Alice and I decided to wear short dresses and sandals perfect for the location.

We were all ready waiting for Tiffany for the que to start. She put up a hand to us signaling that there was only five minutes before we started. We didn't have a wedding party since it wasn't traditional wedding. The parents and Alice and I were the only one walking down the aisle. I was going first with both my parent on either side of me then I'll wait for Alice to come to me.

I heard the first chords of Everything by Michael Bublè then I knew we would start. Tiffany gave me a small nod then we were walking down the make-shift aisle. As I look around me, tears started going down my eyes. It was beautiful. Everyone was looking at me. Laurent and Leah had made it. They just arrived earlier this day and I was grateful they came to the most important day of my life. My Uncle and Aunt were both grinning at me then Uncle Carlisle gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at his playfulness but smiled nonetheless. Jasper gave me a small nod gesturing that everything was all right between us. The rest were either crying, like my sister, Angela and Rose, or smiling at me.

I looked forward and continued my walking down the aisle. At the back of the small bamboo tent that will serve as our roof was the sea. The calming sound of the wave was perfect for the occasion. Mayor Aina Calvo was waiting for me at the front with a generous smile on her face. She will be the one who will officiate our wedding. When I got to the front, I hugged my mother then turned to my father. He hugged me then whispered "I love you" anf "I'm proud of you" into my ear. I kissed his cheek then he let go of me.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday._

As I heard the next lyrics of the song, I also saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. She was coming towards be with a big smile that rivaled mine. She was between her father and mother that she had forgiven with kind heart.

_Alice_

She finally arrived in front of me, still that big smile on her face. She hugged and kissed her parents like I did then turned to me. I took her hand in mine and led her to the mayor.

"Family, friends and guests. We are gathered here today to witness the combining of two individuals and becoming as one. Isabella had requested for me to read Sonnet 18 by William Shakespeare as my opening words.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May and summer's lease hath all too short a date. Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines and often is his gold complexion dimm'd. And every fair from fair sometime declines, by chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd. But thy eternal summer shall not fade. Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade. When in eternal lines to time thou growest. So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this and this gives life to thee." She finished. I called the mayor and personally asked her to do it. It's perfect for what I'm feeling towards Alice.

"Whenever we love someone, we give the world to them even if literally, we can't. A person will try their best to make sure that the one they love is happy because to them, that person is their world. We see the person we love as the perfect being. The reincarnation. She is beauty. That's what this sonnet is all about.

"When Bella called me and asked me to read this sonnet I asked why she picked this sonnet. She explained to me that Alice is everything to her. In her eyes, there is no flaw in Alice.

"Marriage is supposed to be like that. Love is supposed to be like that. Even if you're tired and wanted out sometimes, just one look at your partner and all thoughts goes out the wondow. Bella explained that to me. They had their fair share of fights and trouble in paradise but when she looks at Alice, she's in love all over again." The mayor finished.

"Isabella and Allison will now recite their own vows." She turned towards Alice as she was going to be first.

"Allison, will you take Isabella, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her and care for her, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, as long as you both shall live?"

Alice looked at me and smiled before saying, "I will."

"Very well then, please recite your vow."

After the mayor spoke, Alice turned to me and held both my hands in hers. "I, Mary Allison Brandon, take you, Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I eagerly anticipate the chance of growing with you, and getting to know the woman you will become. I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward as long as we both shall live."

After saying those words, the mayor turned to me.

"Isabella, will you take Allison, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her and care for her, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, as long as you both shall live?"

I squeezed her hands for her to know my answer before everyone else does. "I will."

"Please recite your vow."

"Mary Allison Brandon, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I will remain faithful to our vows for better or for worse, in times of sickness and health. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live." I finished. Alice had small tears streaming down her eyes. I reached out to her and wiped them away. I mouthed 'I love you' to her and she mouthed it back to me.

"The rings?"

I smiled as I saw little Alex in tux carried by Emmett walking towards us. Alex was carrying a sea shell where the rings are placed.

Alex gave the shell to the mayor then she got the rings and handed it to us. We had engraved words inside our rings so that it will be more special. Alice had 'my heart is yours' while mine had 'it beats only for you' in it.

"Allison, place the ring on Isabella's ring finger and repeat after me."

After the mayor said the words, she repeated after her, "Bella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

The mayor turned to me then said.

"Isabella, place the ring on Allison's ring finger and repeat after me."

"Alice, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." I pushed the ring further on her finger to mark her as a married woman.

_She's mine at last. _

"A bible verse from 1 Corinthians 13: 4-7. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." Mayor Calvo smiled to us, knowing that this is the part that we were looking forward to all day.

"By the power vested in me by the Islands of Mallorca, Spain, I now pronounce you as one. You may now kiss each other."

And I did.

I kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

We were now married.

And now for forever....

... Oh, I can't wait!

* * *

**END**

**Wow, it's finally done. Thank you once again for reading my story. Please don't forget to review for one last time. **

**By the way, I don't know if Mayor Aina Calvo performs same-sex marriage or if she even speaks English. But please bear with me... again. If I did wrong, please remember it's fiction. :)**


	29. Epilogue

**Sorry for the long wait but here it is.**

**Pictures in my blog (link in profile)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

**If it's you and me forever**

**If it's you and me right now**

**That'd be alright**

**Be alright**

**If we chase the stars to lose our shadow**

**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**

**So won't you fly with me**

'_**Fly With Me' **_**by Jonas Brothers

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**AlicePOV**

**4 years later**

'_And another baby has been added to the Brandon-Swan family. Tune in for an exclusive interview with the new parents of baby Adrianna, supermodel Bella Swan and fashion designer Alice Brandon-Swan. That's up. Next.'_

I turned off the TV, knowing the interview already.

Of course I know it, I was there.

Bella was out getting dinner with our son, Jeremy, while I stayed here in our house with our 6 month old daughter, Adrianna.

A year into the marriage, Bella and I decided we wanted to have children in our lives. That first year of being married was still a little crazy. Word of our small 'family and close friends only' wedding got out and we didn't have a private life anymore. We were the talk of the whole country, probably the whole world. We decided to not bring a child into our lives until the craziness died down. It took a year though. And we felt that it was long enough to wait even further and decided to adopt Jeremy.

Adopting Jeremy was a little easy and our profession helped a lot considering we were lesbians adopting a child. It was hard for other gay couples to do it but it was hassle-free for us. We got Jeremy when he was 3 months old. His mother had died of child birth and his father was unknown.

He is such a sweet little boy. As a baby, Jeremy wasn't a screamer. Sometimes, when he was dirty and hungry but not always. He was the charmer too. Alex was very happy to have a baby cousin. Now, they are the best of friends.

Adrianna, though, was the screamer. She wanted to always be carried around and when she was finally sleeping and about to be put down, she will start to wail.

We were legally her parents just a week ago but we actually met her 4 months ago. Someone had rang our doorbell that rainy night. Bella and I were curious since it was really late and the rain was in extremes. Bella went down and got the door since I was looking out for my sleeping son. She yelled for me to come downstairs in a frantic voice.

Then there she was. My little girl.

Bella told me that when she opened the door she saw a woman, probably in her teens, running away from our house in the pouring rain. When she looked down, there was a sleeping baby in a car seat.

We immediately called childcare services and reported the baby. This got Bella and I both thinking again. This precious child was given to us by fate. We couldn't leave her in an orphanage or a foster home. No.

It was time for Jeremy to have a little sister.

Paperwork was done and it was stressing. That's what made the process took so damn long. But after all of it, it was well worth it. We had a daughter.

"Baby, we're home." I heard Bella come through our front door.

"Mommy Ali!" My little boy shouted for me. I checked my sleeping daughter in her crib before going downstairs to my wife and son.

"Hi baby." I kissed my son's head who was trying really hard eating Lo Mein with the chopsticks. I giggled at him before going over to my wife. "What did you get me?" I hugged her waist from behind as she put everything in a plate.

"The usual. Hot and Sour soup, Orange Chicken and egg rolls." She turned around in my arms then kissed me before walking out of my arms to throw away the empty food boxes.

I sat beside my son at the kitchen table and started eating. Bella joined us and started eating as well. We listened to Jeremy talk about his day in daycare.

So much had happened in those four years of being married to Bella. ABD has three branches now. The main store here in New York, one in Los Angeles and a new one has been put up in Miami just last month. I am now a full time fashion designer and business woman. I haven't done any shoots since that photo shoot with Bella but I do miss modeling though.

Bella is one of the top supermodels in the industry now. She had a list of non-stop offers and it keeps on coming before our very eyes. She refused some of it and the others, I forced her to drop it. I know, it's not my job but she is _my _wife. She was stressed and tired beyond words. She was losing weight and having dark circles under her eyes. She refused to be absent for a photo shoot though she was sick. I had to step my foot on the ground and put some of it to an end. Thankfully, she did the right thing and listened to me for once.

Nessie, if you want to know, just got married last year. When she saw Ricky at my wedding, the two hit it off pretty well and now they're expecting their first baby.

My parents moved here in New York. They branched out their company and added another building here in New York but kept the one in California as their main center. My mom is now retired but my dad didn't want to let go of his job, insisting that it's his passion and wanted to stick with it. We let him be and just wanted to make him happy. But my mom, though now is just a house wife, sometimes is our baby sitter. She loved having her grandchildren with her. Alex and Jeremy always want to spend some time with their grandparents since they're spoiled to the maximum whenever they have a sleepover in my parent's house. They give them whatever they want. Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and I just shake our heads and let them give them what they want. They were giving our kids what they didn't gave us— love and attention.

Jake and Gabby still doesn't have a permanent address. Yes, they don't have a house. They're out traveling and seeing the world claiming that their home is the road. But when Olympic season comes, they both come home here in America for Gabby to train for the competition.

Emmett and Rose and Edward and Angela are still living here in New York just like us. Edward just had another concert tour. It was a success and we get to watch him at his first stop in New Jersey and last stop here in New York for a welcome home concert. He was really a talented musician. He and Angela got married a year after us but they still didn't have any children.

After dinner, Bella went upstairs to give Jeremy a bath and put him to bed while I wash the plates and clean the table. As I was wiping up the plates, Bella came down, talking to me.

"So, my parents are coming here." Bella told me, entering the kitchen.

"That's great. So, they can be here for Adi's party?" I said, delighted that my in-laws would be here for my daughter's welcome-to-the-family party.

"Guess so. They can't wait to see the kids. More happy to see the grandchildren than the children." She rolled her eyes then walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer to her.

"Oh, shush." I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her head closer to mine. I touched my lips to hers. I brushed it against her own, not really kissing her. My hands laced in her hair, holding her head.

"Kiss me." She whispered. I pushed my face into hers and kissed her deeply. Bella moaned against my mouth as I plunged my tongue inside her mouth. My tongue explored the inside of her mouth, loving the feeling of her sucking it as well. The hands on my waist went down on my ass and pushed my legs higher to her waist. I jumped onto her and wrapped my legs around her waist. I groaned loudly as she kneaded my ass with her wonderful hands.

"AAAHHHHHH" Bella and I both groaned when we heard Adi's cries coming from upstairs.

"I'll get her." Bella kissed me once more before going up the stairs to our crying daughter as I finished cleaning the kitchen. I turned off the lights and made sure the front and back door were locked before going upstairs. I found my wife sitting on the rocking chair in the nursery carrying our daughter, feeding her with a bottle. When she put Adi down, surprisingly she didn't cry. "And that's how you do it" She winked at me before kissing me quickly on the lips. I rolled my eyes at her playfulness then followed her to our bedroom. We changed into our pajamas then settled into bed. We were like the typical old married couple doing their work in bed. I was sketching a bit while Bella clicked away on her computer, checking her e-mail.

"Baby, check this out." I leaned on Bella and looked at her laptop. She received an e-mail from Elle magazine's chief editor concerning a cover story of our new life with the kids and being working moms. She also wanted a photo shoot of both of us and use my clothes for some of the shoots.

I haven't done a single photo shoot since that last one with Bella. There were offers but I declined them all since I was very busy with ABD as well as taking care of my family. Thinking about it now, I am missing my old job. Add to it that I was being offered a shoot with Bella was exciting to do it all over again.

"Well, what do you think?" Asked my wife after a moment.

"Who's the photographer?"

Bella gave me a wide smile then said, "Do you even have to ask?" I grinned at that. Laurent was begging us to do a photo shoot for the past years but I kept on shushing him. He said he missed working with us and wanted to do it again.

"Okay, I'm in." I told her.

"Really?" Bella said, closing her laptop then pulled me closer to her. I put my sketch pad on the bedside table then laid with my wife. I looked at her face then caressed her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Someone has to stop Laurent from whining every time we see him" We giggled together before snuggling then went to sleep.

"I can't believe it's almost five years since we last did this and you guys still haven't changed." We were on location a month later for our photo shoot for Elle. We met Laurent here at Ventura Farms Thousand Oaks, California where we will be doing our last shoot. We have three sets as usual and the first set was already done back in the studio in New York. When Laurent arrived in our trailer to call us for the shoot, he found us in a very compromising position. Bella sat back in her make-up chair while I straddled her lap, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Her hands were on my ass while while my arms were around her neck.

Bella and I smirked at his stunned face then untangled ourselves. We got out of the trailer then followed Laurent. We started very early since we would be doing two sets out of three today.

For the first shoot, I was wearing a black tank top beneath a very loose dress. Bella was wearing a flowy white dress that ended just above her knees just like mine. We would be shooting this separately since the theme was heartache. We did this in the early hours of the day, no sun yet, so that the picture would capture the essence of the theme, though it's a black and white one. Our location had tall grasses and so many trees.

We were now in our lunch, having an hour break before we did our last shoot. We were having sandwiches with the crew and everyone else while Bella was trying to call her brother and sister-in-law who were on baby duty.

"They're not answering their damn phone" Bella told me worriedly. We asked Edward and Angela to look after our children while we're gone since Edward wasn't on tour and Angela was working from their house, writing her novel.

"Maybe they went out and entertained the kids?" I reassured her they were fine but I myself was curious as to why both of them weren't answering their phones.

"I'm sure the kids and Edward and Angela are fine." Laurent told us with a big smile on his face. I looked at him closely, weirded out by him, then nodded at him. I fished out my phone and called my brother. His house was near Edward's.

"Em" I greeted when he answered after the first ring.

"Hey sis. How's California?" He asked.

"Fine" I answered quickly then got down to business. "Listen, Edward and Angela aren't answering their phones and we wanted to check on the kids. Can you please check on them and call me right away?" I asked him, frantic now. What could have happened to the kids and Edward and Angela?

"Don't worry Ali. I've talked to Edward just a while ago. They seem okay."

"Just please check on them again and then call me." I told him commandingly. I was now worried. I was far away from my children and the mama bear inside me was in full force now.

"Fine Al. Jeez." We hung up then I turned to Bella.

"Still no answer." She said with a deep sigh.

"I talked to Emmett. He will check on them." I informed my wife who was pacing back and forth in front of me.

I pulled her closer to me to stop her fidgeting then hugged her. I rubbed her back with my right hand and then cupped her neck with the other, making her relax for a bit. We still had fifteen minutes before our final shoot to calm ourselves down.

We went back to our trailers to change outfits and apply make-up. We were now in ABD clothes, me in an orange flower dress and Bella in one of my casual shirts and designer pants and her very own boots. We'll do this shoot together further down the woods.

Someone knocked on our trailer, probably Laurent. I looked at my watch and it was time for the shoot. I opened the trailer door, Bella behind me, then my eyes went wide, looking at the people in front of me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, more like yelled.

"Laurent called us and told us they'll surprise you two with a family photo shoot. Isn't that great" Angela gushed and handed my daughter to me. Adrianna was wearing a pink tunic top and pink leggings with a pink bandanna on her somewhat bald head to match.

"Oh my god, you ass. I was fucking worried. I thought my kids were kidnapped or something." Bella pushed Laurent playfully then got Jeremy from Edward.

"Shut your mouth Bella." I glared at her then tilted my head towards the kids. She had a confused face at first but then probably replayed what she had said in her mind then pursed her lips. I saw her hug Jeremy tighter then kissed his head, whispering something in his ear. I smiled at them then looked at my daughter in my arms. She was so cute in her tiny outfit.

"Everyone ready?" Laurent asked us then we walked the short way to the site. We had poses sitting on big rocks with the kids on our laps then sometimes on the ground, smiling and being playful. Our children were naturals. They had big smiles all the time, Laurent didn't have to instruct them every time. One time, Jeremy was hugging his sister tightly, him in Bella's arms while Adi was in mine. I could tell he would be a great big brother. He looked so big now wearing his blue solid polo shirt and cargo shorts.

We were having a great time. Bella and I had two wonderful kids, a big family who cares about us, promising jobs and most of all, each other. We met in front of the camera, had problems because of pictures, lives flashed on TV screens and would probably be forever like that for us. But I would never change a thing. Because of those things I had the love everyone was dying to have.


	30. SPECIAL VIDEO

**I've missed writing for Warm Me Up but I'm sorry to tell you guys that it's not a new chapter. This story's ship has sailed long ago. Anyway...****This is just to inform you that I posted something on youtube(dot)com months ago that I totally had forgotten about that concerns WMU Bella and Alice. It's an epilogue of some sort about their lives as a model and lives through the paparazzi's eyes. **

**Please check it out. Link is in my profile under Warm Me Up: Special Video.**

**littlemissunpredictable**


End file.
